Nunca irà acabar
by kashiri chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sasuke de estivesse de volta?Sakura teria uma chance?Se sim como seria depois?Essa fic pode responder a essas perguntas Feita para fãs frustrados do casal que /tambem/querem matar o tio kishimoto Especial para Mye chan.
1. Quem disse que è o fim?

**Capìtulo 1 : Quem disse que è o fim?**

Mais um belo dia na conhecida vila de Konoha,e como sempre havia um certo shinobi loiro de olhos azuis andava por aì tagarelando seu inesgotável estoque de (como chamaria o sasuke )bobagens.

Como vocês podem imaginar o tempo passou e agora as coisas estão diferentes na de quatro anos Naruto e Sakura evoluíram e finalmente conseguiram trazer seu parceiro (frio,mala,e cabeça dura) de volta.

Sakura ,que agora jà em seus 17 anos era a melhor kunoichi da vila da folha já que fora treinada pela própria èm do seu desenvolvimento nas habilidades mèdicas(lê-se _a segunda melhor medica-nin de Konoha)_

Ela agora tinha um lindo corpo desenvolvido e desejado por muitas mulheres,com lindas curvas,e seios médios/grandes,rosto delicado e cabelos ròseos que lhe proporcionavam uma aparencia de que adiantava se aquele que ela amava não a notava?

Sasuke foi trazido de volta mas não porque "sentiu saudades".Foi apenas porque depois de matar orochimaru e ter a experiência do time Hebi fracassada,decidiu voltar para a vila,mas sem admitir para si mesmo(ou pra qualquer outro ser vivo pensante) ,que tinha um _porque _um pouco mais convincente,com de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados por traz da sua decisão.

De Naruto podia-se dizer o mesmo já que ele agora treinava frequentemente com o Jiraya,e havia amadurecido muito depois das provas que passou para trazer o seu amigo de volta.

Naruto:ONEGAIIII Kakashi senseiiii!

Kakashi:Naruto eu já disse que não vamos comer ràmen DE NOVO sò porque abriu uma promoção de novos sabores no Ichiraku!

Ou melhor mais ou menos.

Sakura e Sasuke apenas observavam o "típico" escândalo do Naruto por causa do bendito ràmen.

"_Será possível que todo o dia è a mesma palhaçada? ù.ù_" Sasuke pensava seguindo em frente,ignorando a ceninha do amigo.

"Ai meu Deus!As pessoas já estão olhando!O/O "Pensava Sakura corada pelos olhares confusos que as pessoas lançavam à eles ao ouvir a gritaria do Naruto

Sakura: Naruto fala baixo! Já vão começar a achar que você è mais maluco do que o Lee e o Gai sensei juntos!

Sasuke :È dobe cala logo a boca.-Sasuke disse no tom frio e indiferente de sempre.

Naruto: A È? ENTÃO VOCÊS ESTÃO CONTRA MIM?E VOCÊ FICAQUIETO TEME PORQUE NINGUEM SE COLOCA ENTRE MIM E O RÀMEN!

"_Pronto. Agora aquela besta conseguiu atrair a atenção de toda a Konoha." _Pensava uma Sakura frustrada.

_Kakashi:Ta bom _Naruto nòs vamos no Ichiraku mais PARA A GRITARIA!

_Naruto:O.O _

_Sakura:O.o_

_Sasuke: u .u_

Sakura:Kakashi sensei você bem que podia ter dito isso antes nè? (gota)

Sasuke:O que importa? Sò sei que EU não vou comer essa porcaria com vocês de novo.

Sakura:Eu vou com você,se eu ver Ramèn de novo,è capaz de eu vomitar O.O

Sasuke: Hn.-(Como ele è sociável não?)

"_Não acredito que esses disgraçados vão me abandonar com o Naruto T.T _" Pensava o Hatake irritado.

Naruto :Então vamos logo Kakashi sensei!EBA RAMÈN!

Gota geral

**No campo de treinamento...**

Sasuke e Sakura andavam em rumo ao campo de treinamento,e o clima entre os dois não estava nem um pouco agradável.

Sakura:E então,vamos treinar?

Sasuke: Hn – Ele respondeu apenas com um gesto afirmativo.-Mas você não comeu nada.Não acha que pode passar mal?o.O-_"Droga, me entreguei de bandeja "_

"_O Sasuke-kun se preocupando comigo?Que bom!Mas è estranho..."_

Sasuke:O que você està esperando?-Ele gritou,agora mais afatado para que ela não notasse o rubor em seu rosto.

Sakura se posicionou e eles começaram a Sakura deu uma investida de socos e chutes pra cima do por sua vez desviava de todos com facilidade,mas a coisa começou a ficar complicada jà que(depois de muitas investidas inúteis) Sakura sorrio sarcástica.O Uchiha sabia que dali não viria nada de bom.

Segundos depois desse pensamento o Uchiha notou que ela havia desaparecido e então ativou o Sharingan.

Mas antes que ele pudesse verificar algum lugar,notou uma presença atraz de si e logo depois antes que pudesse pensar,ela estava em cima vitoriosa

"_ porque ela tinha que rir assim da minha cara?Se bem que ela fica linda rindo...Arg .Pare com esses pensamento seu baka "_

Sakura:Eu venci!-Sakura dizia entre risadas.A cara que ele fazia quando era pego de surpresa era hilária!(OMG queria estar là pra ver)

Mas de repente os risos pararam e Sasuke sentiu um peso cair sobre si.

Sasuke:Sakura!

Bom,para aqueles que ainda não deduziram,a Sakura desmaiou.

"_Eu disse pra ela comer alguma coisa!Mas agora,sejamos racionais ela desmaiou de fome então sò precisa comer ,leva-la ao hospital està fora de cogitação Tsunade sama vai me mandar pro outro lado da vila com um soco sò se pensar que eu fiz algo pra ela então è sò leva-la pra casa e..._"

**CABRUM!** (para os que não sacaram è um barulho de trovão)

"_Perfeito...Chuva era tudo o que tava faltando no meu dia.E agora?Bom a minha casa è aqui perto entã_o..._Bom não tem jeito " _

Mas a verdade era que o Sasuke tava morrendo de vergonha de levar a companheira pra que escolha ele tinha?Deixa-la na chuva,de jeito naunhum,e como ele citou o Hospital não è a melhor opção.

Agora o jeito era resistir aos lábios rosados enquanto estivesse chovendo já que estavam naquela situação.E se fosse para pensar nisso que fosse em um momento em que não estrague seu precioso ,a situação estava difícil.

Sakura:Hnn...sasuke-kun...onegai(por favor),fique... -Ela murmurava baixinho enquanto andavam rapidamente pela chuva.

Sasuke corou ao ouvi –la então ela ainda gostava dele?Realmente sua Sakura o impresionava cada vez mais.

Espera?_Sua?_Não,ela não era sua e embora não admitisse era isso o que mais o incomodava desde que voltou.A duvida cruel que insistia em dizer que sua Sakura não o amasse mais.

Mas depois de ouvir ela chamar por ele tão delicadamente,era certo de que ela ainda era a _sua Sakura._

Sorrio com o pensamento.

**Na casa do Sasuke...**

Ao chegar na sua casa Sasuke tratou de colocar a parceira na sua cama jà que era o melhor que podia a parte difícil seria como dar comida a ela já que ela estava dormindo.

Ele parou por um momento para um lindo anjinho,já que mesmo sendo a melhor kunoichi de Konoha a garota parecia uma bonequinha perto de cabelos rosados espalhados pela cama,os olhos fechados que atraz das pálpebras delicadas escondiam lindas piscinas esverdeadas,o corpo bem definido que contrastava a expressão inocente,e a linda boca rosada qua nesse momento lhe parecia ainda mais convidativa...

"preciso_ dar um jeito nos meus pensamentos..._"

Enquanto o Uchiha saìa do quarto ele não percebeu que Sakura já havia acordado,embora estivesse um tanto quanto "tonta"por causa da fome e do desmaio.

"_Onde eu estou...?Kuso porque eu estou molhada?...A ultima coisa que eu melembro era de estar tr_einando com o Sasuke-kun e..."-Ela olhou o quarto onde estava com mais cuidado e percebendo que o mesmo não lhe pertencia,se tocou"_Aì meu Deus! Eu to no quarto do Sasuke-kun!Mas o que será que aconteceu?_"

Na sala Sasuke ainda não conseguia se concentrar em uma coisa pensamento eram totalmente voltados para a kunoichi que estava dormindo em seu quarto e também para o barulho da chuva que não parava de aumentar,e os trovões ficavam cada vez mais estridentes..."_Desse jeito a Sakura não vai poder sair...Mas pelo menos ela està dormindo,vai ser mais fácil de eu me controlar _"

Mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de mais um trovão e seguidos de passos apresados para a sala.

"_Foi sò eu pensar não foi?_"Sasuke amaldiçoa silenciosamente o que quer que tenha acordado Sakura,enquanto a mesma entra cautelosamente na sala.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun porque você me trou...

**CABRUMM!**

Sakura ao ouvir aquele som alto dà um grito e corre para o lado de Sasuke,o abraçando com força e enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

Sasuke:Você està bem?-Desde quando Sakura tinha medo de trovão?-Desde qundo você tem medo de trovão?

Ela não respondeu apenas deixou algumas lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto enquanto outro raio e outro trovão passavam.

Sasuke estava atordoado,mas não pode resistir a retribuir o abraço que ela estava lhe dendo.

"_Ela parece tão frágil..._"

Sakura:Gomen Sasuke-kun...E...eu sempre tive medo de...trovões...-Ela disse a ultima frase tão baixo que mal se pode ouvir mas o Uchiha estava atento e sabia que a kunoichi estava mentindo.

Sasuke:Sakura eu sei que você està você não quiser me falar tudo bem.-Ele disse no tom indiferente de sempre,mas tentando esconder a curiosidade.

Sakura:Eu...(suspiro)...bom eu tenho esse medo desde o dia em que os meus pais morreram.-Ela respndeu encarando suas orbes ônix intensamente.

Sasuke ao ouvir aquilo não soube o que dizer,agora se sentia mal por ela,mas também Sakura sò aumentou sua curiosidade com aquelas palavras.Não sabia como os pais da kunoichi haviam morrido,(òbivo estava ocupado demais treinando com uma cobra-bicha-louca),mas,devia ter sido algo que à traumatizou para deixa-la com aquele pavor de trovões.

Sasuke:Porque?-Perguntou com um pouco de receio.Não queria magoa-la.

Sakura se surpreendeu pelo interesse dele,então esperou por um momento e começou a contar

**Flash Back ON (Sakura POV)**

Estava de noite,e eu tinha mais ou menos 13 anos.O Naruto,o Kakashi sensei e eu tìnhamo acabado de voltar de uma missão.

Sinceramente naquele dia eu estava completamente exausta,já que a missão durou algumas resumo eu estava fraca.

Naquela noite estava chovendo um pouco,e por isso eu lembro de me apressar já que eu morava com os meus pais nessa época.

Mas uma coisa que ninguém esperava era que seriamos atacados por ninjas da vila da nèvoa naquela mesma noite.

Sakura:Otou san?Okaa san? Vocês estão aì?-Eu falava vendo que meus pais não me esperavam na varanda como de costume.

Como eu estava cansada eu não consegui detectar imediatamente os chácaras dos shinobis da nèvoa,mas notei que havia perigo assim que uma kunai passou de raspão em disso apareceram cinco homens com vestes claras e vàrias tiras de couro amarradas pelo shinobis eram nojentos,me lembro perfeitamente do jeito sarcástico e sádico que eles riam.

Shinobi 1:Ora,ora não è que eles tinham mesmo uma filha?Hà ridìculo.

Shinobi 2:O que nòs podemos fazer com ela?

Shinobi 3:Ah mate-a logo.È muito nova pra nos divertirmos.

Shinobi 1:Eu não vamos fazer isso de um jeito diferente.

Shinobi 4:Como?

Shinobi 1:Traga os pais dela.-Ele disse olhando-me olhos brilhantes de ansiedade.

Eu gelei assim que ouvi o nome dos meus com que eu parasse o ataque que eu planejava,e prestasse atenção assustada no que o homem dizia.

Mas foi aì que eu quase arranquei a cabeça do disgraçado quando vi minha mãe amarrada e amordaçada,sangrando por todo lugar.E meu pai também no mesmo estado.

Sakura:Seus malditos!-Eu gritei enquanto avançava com todas as minha forças para aquele que prendia os meus um outro homem que eu não tinha visto me agarrou e ma amarou em um tronco,e aos mês pais em outro.

Sra Haruno:Sa...kura...Graças a Kami você està bem...-Ela falava enquanto cuspia sangue.

Sakura:Okaa san...Otou san...-Eu mal falava de tanta dor que eu lagrimas jà escoriam livremente pelo meu rosto.

Sr Haruno:Calma...filha...não se preucupe pois nòs estaremos ...cof cof(tossindo sangue)sempre...com você...-Ele ainda tentava me confortar mesmo sabendo que ia morrer...eu não acreditava naquilo.

Shinobi 1:Que ceninha linda...mas o show està sò começando.-Ele falou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Nessa hora começaram os trovões,mas não havia o barulho ensurdecedor que preenchia os meus ouvidos.

Depois de ver o meu desespero aqueles malditos acenderam tochas e queimaram os troncos onde estavam meus apenas gritava o nome deles com todas as minhas forças,como se fosse ajudar a salva-los,mas naquele momento eu sò ouvia seus gritos e o barulho ensurdecedor do trovão misturados com as imagens tenebrosas dos seus rostos sendo consumidos pelas chamas...e...

**Flash Back OFF**

Sakura:E...eu fui fraca...não pude salva-los...-Sakura dizia enquanto se perdia em lagrimas agora enterrando o rosto no peito do o mesmo sò à abraçava,tentando parar as lagrimas inesgotáveis que caiam do seu lindo tem que haver um jeito de faze-la parar de lhe cortava o coraçã de certa forma se sentia culpado pelo sofrimento da Haruno,jà que não estava là para ajuda-la a salvar seus pais.È realmente ela havia passado por um trauma quase maior do que o seu(nooossa como è modesto ò.ò).

Sasuke:Sakura,olhe pra favor pare de chorar!-Ele falava tentando manter o tom frio,mas sem conseguir conter a preocupação.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...Gomen...mas no fundo eu ainda sou fraca,e agora eu não tenho mais as pessoas que eu mais amava.-Sasuke sabia que aquilo foi uma indireta para ele já que ela também tentou protege-lo e "falhou",mas por que diabos ele teve que faze-la falar da morte dos pais?

Sasuke:Sakura por favor...-Mas não adiantava.Não,tinha que haver um jeito dela parar de chorar.

Foi quando uma idéia rápida lhe veio à cabeç movimeto rápido ele à envolvu num abraço ainda mais delicado e capturou seus lábios em um beijo doce.

Sakura ficou surpresa com tal atitude vinda do Uchiha,mas logo tratou de corresponder o beijo assim que sentiu a língua do Uchiha pedir passagem,e de cessar as suas depois o beijo já se tornava exigente e Sakura soltava pequenos gemidos conforme ele mordia seu lábio inferior e explorava sua boca com uma língua tão ávida que parecia ter esperado uma eternidade por esse momento.

Sasuke também já não sabia mais o que lábios dela junto aos seus,e sentir seu perfume embriagante tão de perto o estava levando à loucura."_Se eu não parar agora,não vou responder por meus atos._ " Sasuke pensou,e muito à contragosto se separou da Haruno.

Sasuke: (Ofegando).Sakura...-Ele disse muito corado mas foi interrompida pelos dedos de Sakura que o impediram de prosseguir.

Sakura:Gomen...e...eu não...-Dessa percebendo que ela iria chorar outra vez ele a interrompeu beijando-a começo para ela pareceu confuso mas depois correspondeu ao beijo de forma mais apaixonada que a anterior,dessa vez ele a enlaçou delicadamente pela cintura,posicionando-a no seu colo.

Sakura ainda sentia uma pequena duvida martelando em seu cérebro.E se ele estivesse apenas usando ela?E se esses beijos não foram apenas um impulso?

"_Não.O Sasuke-kun è orgulhoso demais,e também não teria coragem de fazer isso por apenas diverção?Bom se for isso espero que ele tenha um OTIMO seguro de vida.ù.u_"(Sakura maligna ON)

Sasuke:Sakura...Aishiteru (eu te amo).-Ele sussurou no seu ouvido,com uma voz rouca e extremamente sexy,o que fez Sakura corar mais ainda.Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir.E sem se conter o soriso o abraçou-o mostrando a evidente alegria que sentiu.

Sakura:Watashi mo.(eu também)

Logo depois Sasuke a pegou no colo,e eles voltaram a se beijar intensa e vez Sasuke sentiu dentro de si que finalmente estava completo e quando se deu conta já estavam no seu quarto,enquanto a noite tempestuosa passava.

****

Acordou com os raios de sol batendo de leve em seu rosto sereno, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros mostrando o começo de um novo dia. Abriu os olhos se deparando com uma habitação que não era a sua e sentindo uns fortes braços rodearem possessivamente a sua cintura.

Lembrou-se então da noite passada com seu amado,e sorrio.O sorriso mais sincero que já dera desde que ele havia partido,emanando pura felicidade e amor.(Maus acho que peguei pesado no açúcar n.n)

Sasuke que tambèm já havia acordado estava na mais pura finalmente tinha a mulher que amava em seus braç mais importava.

Sasuke:Ohayo(bom dia)-Ele disse dando-lhe um selinho.

Sakura:Ohayo!-Ela respondeu o abraçando carinhosamente-Er...Sasuke-kun...-Ela perdeu por um segundo o sorriso dando espaço para uma coloração avermelhada no rosto.-Então agora nòs...estamos namorando?

Sasuke apenas sorriu com a pergunta e resolveu brincar sò um pouquinho com ela.

Sasuke: Não, eu não quero que você seja minha namorada.

Depois disso Sakura paralisou-se completamente,sem saber se chorava,desmaiava,ou dava logo um sopapo na cara dele.

Sasuke: Quero você como minha esposa.-Ele disse lhe presenteando com seu famosos 'sorrisos de canto '

Agora Sakura desmaiou.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Sakura:O...que aconteceu?-Ela perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca

Sasuke:Você desmaiou depois que eu te pedi em casamento -Respondeu o Uchiha como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo-Eu fiquei preucupado de você não acordar rápido e ter que ouvir a sua resposta no hospital.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:O que foi?

Sakura:NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ UMA PERGUNTA RETARDADA DESSAS!Eu espero cinco anos por você e depois de dizer que me ama,e me pedir em casamento eu diria não?

Sasuke:Não,mas você diria que eu sou convencido e desmaiaria do mesmo jeito se eu não perguntasse,antes de enfiar a aliança no seu dedo.-O moreno disse sorrindo e dando de ombros.

Sakura:Hmm convencido.-ela disse com um sorriso sapeca e um tom irônico se aproximando dele.

Sasuke:Irritante-Ele revidou,tomando-lhe os lábios num movimento rápido.

Depois de se separarem em busca de ar Sasuke teve uma leve impressão de estar esquecendo algo.O que não passou despercebido pela kunoichi.

Sakura:O que foi Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:Nada.Sò estou com a impressão de estar esquecendo algo.

Sakura:Você não tem treino hoje com o Naruto e o Kaka...

Sasuke:È mesmo!Eu esqueci completamente o treino!-Ele disse batendo a mão na testa.

Sakura:Mas nem pense em que você me pediu em casamento temos que falar com a Tsunade sama o quanto antes.E não estou nem aì se você vai perder a porcaria do treino com o Naruto.

Sasuke:Que o dobe gritando agora não ia alegrar muito o meu dia-Disse com a cara emburrada-Prefìro passar mais um tempinho com a minha noiva.-Ele disse mudando a expressão de emburrada para maliciosa quando se lembrou que eles estavam desprovidos de qualquer vestimenta.

E assim continuou o dia deles com muitos surto vindo por parte do Naruto que se emocionou quando eles lhe pediram para ser o padrinho junto com a Hinata, e de ameaças de morte por parte da Tsunade que disse que iria realmente mata-lo se fizesse sua pupila sofrer novamente,mas ao mesmo tempo ficou muito contente ao saber que Sakura realmente tinha trazido luz para aquele coração cheio de trevas do ex-vingador.

Mas não pensem que tudo já acabou pois não passa do começo...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

(Primeira)Transmissão da autora ON

Kashiri:Olàaa meus queridos e amados leitores!Espero que tenham gostado dessa publicação,jà que è a minha primeira fic então saibam que foi feita do coraçãooo =D

Sasuke:Ah fica quieta um pouco vai.Jà tive que te aguentar por essa semana de torturas que você não parava de enrolar pra postar a porcaria da fic.

Kashiri:AAA Sasuke-kun seu malvado T.T Eu gosto mais da Sakura-chan,porque ELA agradece pelo meu trabalho.(abraça).Nè Saku chan?

Sakura:È.Arigatou Kashi chan!Sasuke-kun agradeça à Kashi chan.

Sasuke:Hn-Cara emburrada.

Kashiri:A deixa saku deixar que eu sei me vingar do Sasuke-kun.È sò eu colocar o Orochimaru na historia e...

Sasuke:AAAAAA NÃO!PODE PARAR SUA CHANTAGISTA.Sò podia ter aprndido isso com a outra doida que te ensinou a postar c.ç

Kashiri:Ah obrigada por me lembrar um agradecimento suuuuper especial pra pessoa que teve a paciencia de me explicar sobre como usar o fanfiction Mye chan!

Sakura: (palmas)

Sasuke:Hn. (cara emburrada)

Kashiri: Bom agora jà vou indo que como eu jà tenho que fazer mais um capitulo antes que comecem a chegar leitores enfurecidos,(eu sei que parece que a fic acabou mais pros mongos cegos que não se deram o trabalho de ler o tìtulo,NÃO VAI SER O FIM!) Agora Sasuke-kun seja uma pessoa legal e pessa pros leitores mandarem reviews ;D

Sasuke:Por que logo eu?

Kashiri:Porque a maior parte das pessoas que leêm fics de romances são meninas e se você pedir è claro que elas vão enviar.(Dãa pura lògica.E ainda se autodenomina gênio...)

Sasuke:não.

Kashiri:Seu chato! chan,me ajuda,onegaiiiiiiiii!(cara de cachorrinho sem dono)

Sakura:Sasuke-kun pede pra mendarem reviews,vaaaaiiii.-Sakura diz bem baixinho na orelha de Sasuke deixando-o corado.

Sasuke:Ta...Por favor mandem reviews.(Pronto satisfeita?)

Kashiri:Muito ;ão atè mais e vejo vocês no proximo capitulo!(mais ou menos 2 semanas se nada der errado).

BJSSSSSSS

**Transmissão OFF**


	2. O casamento

**Capitulo 2:O Casamento**

**1 mês depois...**

Sem duvida aquele era o dia mais feliz da vida de Sakura.

O casamento da sua vida.O momento pelo qual a kunoichi lutou e se tornou forte.O momento em que ela estaria com o seu amado Uchiha.O tempo passou realmente e agora ela poderia olhar para tràz e ver uma longa historia,"_Nossa!Parece uma eternidade olhando agora"_Pensou logo em seguida dando um lindo sorriso.

Agora que deixara a nostalgia(ou como eu gosto de chamar "crise de velhice para jovens")e começou a admirar-se no lindo kimono branco cerimonial que Ino e Tenten fizeram questão que ela escolhesse.

Realmente era lindo,era de seda branca que ia atè um pouco abaixo do joelho,e tinha vários desenhos de sakuras*(flor de sakura pra quem não sabe)em fios negros passando por todo o kimono.E seu cabelo estava preso com dois hashis em um coque pequeno deixando algumas mexas do cabelo róseo caídas.

Ino:VenhaTestuda!Ou você quer quer o Sasuke-kun pense que você o abandonou no...-A loira(que se encontrava em um lindo vestido rosa de "daminha de honra") parou por um segundo. Analisando agora cuidadosamente a amiga.

Sakura:O que foi porquinha chan?-Perguntou uma Sakura levemente preocupada.

Ino:Nada...-Ela disse com pequenas lagrimas no olhos- È que agora você não se parece nem um pouco aquela garotinha insegura de alguns anos atràs...-Ela disse agora com os lindo olhos azuis brilhando com lagrimas ameaçando cair.

Sakura:Alguns?nòs tínhamos 6 anos!-Ela respondeu rindo,mas também com os olhos marejados-Agora temos 17.-Ela concluiu com um sorriso.

Ino:AAAA mas você sempre será a minha testudinha!-A Yamanaka disse agarrando Sakura num abraço.-Que no fundo (apesar de ter o Sasuke),eu amo muito!

Sakura:Eu também te amo muito porquinha chan!-Sakura disse agora derramando algumas lagrimas de emoção sobre a amiga.

Ino:Mas agora vamos parar de agir como velhas,porque alèm de borrar a maquiagem,você tem um noivo MUITO impaciente te esperando ;-D.

Sakura:È... vamos là.

Alguns minutos antes sò que na igreja,havia um certo shinobi moreno estava muito estressado por causa da "estranha demora" da sua noiva irritante.

Sasuke:Porque a Sakura està demorando tanto?-Perguntava o moreno impaciente e nervoso.

Naruto:calma Teme.È normal a noiva estar se bem que se eu fosse a Sakura chan aproveitaria a brecha para fugir,e não ter que passar o resto da vida agüentando você...-O loiro disse com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"_ dobe de uma ele me paga._"Pensou e rapidamente revidou o comentario

Sasuke:È você està se não tiver casamento,não tem festa o que significa...

Naruto:SEM RÀMEN!AAA NÃO!RAPIDO INO CHAN VAI LOGO BUSCAR A SAKURA!-Depois desse grito nem preciso dizer que a Ino saiu correndo nè?

Sasuke:Viu sò no que dà pensar em bobagens dobe?Agora pense duas vezes antes de me deixar nervoso.-Ele disse com seu sorriso superior olhando para o Naruto irritado.

Naruto:Ora seu...-Naruto já ia avançar em Sasuke mas Hinata o segurou.

Hinata:Calma Na..ruto ainda è o c..casamento do Sasuke.È melhor se comportar.-Ela falou com sua voz doce,e o acalmou.

Naruto:Tudo Hinata chan,por não me deixar perder a cabeça -Naruto falou coçando a cabeça um pouco sorrindo(MILAGRE ELA NÃO COROU COM ALGUMA COISA QUE O NARUTO DISSE!),e depois lhe deu um selinho(pronto corou )

Alguns segundos depois,o padre(leia-se Jiraya) avistou Ino lhe fazendo um sinal de que Sakura estava ão uma musica começou a tocar(a musica è Angel of Music do fantasma da òpera quem quiser colocar a musica pra acompanhar ponha sò com o piano,sem a vocal),e primeiro entraram os casais na seguinte ordem:

-Primeiro entraram algumas genins como daminhas de honra trazendo flores de Sakura trajando um lindo vestido rosa claro,e logo depois entrou Ino com as alianças do casal.

-Depois entraram Neji e Tenten,como padrinhos da Sakura(Obs:O Naruto e a Hinata eram os padrinhos do Sasuke,por isso entraram antes)

-E então a musica mudou(quem tava acompanhando com musica PARE)e começou a típica marcha nupcial,e nesse momento Sasuke pensou que seu coração ia sair pela boca quando se deparou com a magnífica imagem de sua amada num belíssimo kimono branco(à vocês sabem como ele era),sendo trazida pela mão por seu antigo sensei Kakashi.O Uchiha sorria como nunca havia feito em sua momento era lindo e perfeito demais para ser real!QUASE pediu para que Naruto o beliscasse para ter certeza de que não era um sonho,mas se conteve.

Mas nem seu orgulho podia impedi-lo de ficar deslumbrado naquela hora.(MUAHAHAA adoro ver o orgulho do Sasuke no fundo do bueiro!muahaha!/ok parei/)

Quando Sakura já estava na sua frente Sasuke estendeu a mão e Kakashi pôs a de Sakura sobre a sua,repetindo o gesto tão antigo quanto o mundo.O Hatake sorriu disse para ele:

Kakashi:Cuide bem dela.- E deu uma piscadinha, e indo se sentar ao lado de Neji (Obs:padrinhos sentam em lugares especiais).

Jiraya:Bom agora que estamos todos presentes vamos começ como todos aqui sabem,esses dois jovens se amam e estão aqui para se casar(NÃO DIGAA).O que começou com uma paixão inocente e infantil quando ambos tinham 6 anos...-E aquele velho pervertido começou a narrar tooda a historia do casal.Não preciso nem dizer que o Sasuke já tinha perdido a paciência com ele antes mesmo de ele chegar na parte em que eles viraram o time 7.

Sasuke:JIRAYA!-o moreno gritou fazendo todos se assustarem.-O que você pensa que isso è?Uma sede de velhos nostálgicos?Se for continuar com isso eu chamo a Tsunade pra terminar com isso Ò.Ò .

Jiraya:Ta bom,ta bom,podemos pular pra frente já que _alguém aqui_ não aprecia nostalgia- À essa altura Sasuke já estava vermelhinho de raiva,mas se acalmou quando Sakura disse em seu ouvido.

Sakura:Calma Sasuke-kun,o Jiraya sama està sò te ão controle-se e tente não usar o sharigan em alguém.

Sasuke:Hn .-Ele sabia que ela estava certa,mas aquele momento estava mexendo demais com ele!Bom,tentaria se comportar já que não queria que pensassem que estava perdendo a cabeça por causa de um casamento!Por que ele não podia simplesmente beija-la agora para se acalmar?Claro por que estavam no meio da cerimônia e na frente de um ela ainda seria sò sua.E esse foi o único pensamento que o tranqüilizou.

MUUUITAS PALAVRAS CERIMONIAIS DEPOIS...

Jiraya: Bom,Haruno Sakura,você aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu legitimo esposo?-"_E eu ainda tenho que perguntar!A garota esperou 11 anos por ele e no dia do casamento ela diria 'não'.Bom mas è o protocolo nè?_"Pensou o sanin pervertido.

Sakura:Sim-E deu um sorriso radiante

Jiraya:E você,a mesma pergunta.

Sasuke o olhou irritado mas respondeu.

Sasuke:Aceito.-E deu outro dos seus famosos "sorrisos de canto"

Jiraya:Bom então a menos que alguém (que não sejam as fãs loucas do Sasuke,ou o Lee)tenha alguma coisa para impedir essa união que fale agora ou cale a boca para sempre.

Silencio

Jiraya:Ótimo,eu vos declaro marido e beijar a noiva.

"_Essa foi a melhor coisa que ele disse atè agora_".Então delicadamente levantou o rosto de Sakura e a começo um selinho,mas depois se intensificou e se tornou um beijo apaixonado.O melhor da vida de ambos,pois aquele era o selamento do seu amor.

Sakura(com lagrimas nos olhos):Aishiteru (quem leu o primeiro capìtulo sabe o que significa).-Disse sorrindo.

Sasuke(por incrível que pareça,estava QUASE chorando,mas o orgulho voltou do fundo do poço para impedir tal proeza U.U):Watashi mo(vale o mesmo pro significado/olhem no cap 1).Minha Sakura.-Ele sussurou em seu ouvido,ignorando os aplausos e pigarros(por parte de Naruto,Tsunade,e Kakashi).-**Uchiha** Sakura.-E sorriu de novo.

Depois de descerem do altar e de serem cumprimentados por todos os amigos,eles foram para a festa na casa do casal(lê-se distrito Uchiha).

**Na festa...**

Naruto:EBAAAAA RÀMEN!

Gota geral.

Sakura sem duvida era a pessoa mais feliz do sentada em uma mesa,sendo abraçada pela pessoa mais perfeita do todas,e essa pessoa agora era definitivamente _sua._Era tão bom estar ao lado de Sasuke que às vezes nem ouvia as vozes das pessoas passando por eles e lhes desejando felicidades,cumprimentos,e ameaças de morte(fãs do Sasuke).

Sasuke:O que foi?-Ele perguntou agora percebendo o olhar que a esposa lhe lançava e sorrindo maroto.

Sakura:Sò estou olhando para _meu_ marido,e pensando o quanto ele è perfeito.-Disse-lhe agora sorrindo também.

Sasuke:Sakura...-Disse carinhosamente,e lhe tomando os lábios novamente.

Cèus! jamais iria se cansar da sensação maravilhosa que aqueles lábios de cereja macios e delicados lhe proporcionavam!

Mas ele foi alarmado quando ela de repente parou bruscamente com o beijo e caiu desacordada sobre ele.

Sasuke:Sakura! depois pessoas correram para o local para ver o que se passava,e (obviamente)ficaram chocados com a cena.

Tsunade:Kami sama(meu deus)!UCHIHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A SAKURA! E È BOM TER UMA OTIMA EXPLICAÇÃO!

Sasuke:Eu não tenho idéia do que aconteceu ok? Ela siplesmente desmaiou!-Disse com a voz embargada de preocupação-Por que ao envès de gritar comigo você não a leva para o hospital?

Tsunade:Certo-Ela respondeu voltando ao normal-Naruto,Sasuke,me ajudem a carrega-la

Naruto e Sasuke :Hai!-"_Como se essa velha peituda não conseguisse carrega-la com uma sò mão!_"Naruto e Sasuke penseram juntos enquanto pegavam com cuidado a kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

**Alguns minutos depois,no hospital...**

Sasuke andava nervoso por toda a ampla sala de espera do hospital de à que isso era algum tipo de castigo por tentar matar seu irmão?Serà que ia perder a coisa mais preciosa de seu mundo justo no momento em que conseguira conquista-la?

Tsunade:Sasuke.-Disse com a voz MUITO fria e MUITO assustadora(TToTT MEDO DA Tsunade samaaaa ).

Sasuke(já apavorado com a noticia que ela poderia lhe dar):Hai.

Tsunade:COMO VOCÊ PÔDE DIZER QUE NÃO FEZ NADA COM ELA?SEU IRRESPONSAVEL DE UMA FIGAAA!

Sasuke:?(coitado ela ta descontando toda a ira da TPM nele u.u)

Tsunade:Bom,parece que você ta mesmo lerdo hoje n.n .Boom dizendo isso de um jeito mais compreensível. Parabéns Uchiha,você vai ser pai.-Ela disse agora com um sorriso de canto deixando um certo Sasuke com cara de besta.

Ele não podia acreditar!O que ele pensou ser uma doença terrível que tiraria dele a mulher que amava,era na verdade o que ele sempre sonhara,finalmente ter uma familia!Agora ele realmente estava completo.

Sasuke:E...e...eu vou ser pai?-Perguntou ainda incrédulo.A ficha não cai assim facil nè?

Tsunade:Sim.-Disse impaciente-Agora,ande logo que a Sakura quer te ver.

:

:

:

:

Sakura estava êxtasiada!Sem duvida era o melhor dia de sua vida!Quem diria que ela poderia terminar assim?Realmente,tudo na vida compensava um dia.

Agora mal podia esperar para ver a cara de Sasuke quando soubesse,mas como já havia ouvida os sermões da sua sensei sobre a irresponsabilidade deles,com certeza ela acabaria quase arrancando a cabeça do moreno ao lhe dar a noticia.

Teve a suspeita confirmada quando ouviu os gritos de Tsunade,alto e claramente,da sua sala de repouso.

Mas isso realmente não importava.A emoção de carregar uma parte do seu amado dentro de si era quase tranqüilizadora.

Alguns segundos depois a porta do seu quarto abriu-se,revelando o rosto do Uchiha,sorrindo e as faces enfeitadas por duas lindas lagrimas solitárias(HAHAHA ACABEI COM O ORGULHO DO SASUKE DE VEZ!).

Sasuke se aproximou dela e depositando lentamente a mão sobre a barriga dela sussurou:

Sasuke:Eu amo muito vocês.-E alargou o sorriso.

Sakura(sorrindo muito também):Nòs também!-E ele a beijou de forma amorosa,ainda com a mão sobre sua barriga.

Sakura:A Tsunade shishou não matou você là fora?-Perguntou,agora rindo,lembrando-se dos gritos que ouvira.

Sasuke:Fazer o que se ela ta na TPM nè?

Sasura(rindo mais):TPM você quer dizer...

Sasuke:Hai,**T**emporada **P**ara **M**atança.

Ele disse fazendo Sakura dois já iam se beijar de novo quando ouviram uma voz estridente vinda do corredor.

?:Onegaii Tsunade baa chann quero ver como a Sakura chan està!-Não preciso nem dizer quem falou isso nè?

Tsunade:Espera um pouco seu baka!Ela e o Sasuke ainda precisam se resolver! E PARA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

Naruto:Se aquele teme maldito fez alguma coisa com ela eu ...

**POOFT** (cascudo no Naruto)

Naruto:Okee...Ta bom, não falo mais nada.

Sakura:Ta tudo bem Tsunade sama!O Naruto pode entrar.-A "Uchiha" gritou.

Naruto:Há!Toma essa!

Tsunade: ¬¬

Naruto:Sakura chaaan!Você està bem?O teme te machucou?Por que você desmaiou de repente?

Sasuke:Calma dobe.A Sakura não pode se estressar,então PARE COM A ENXURRADA DE PERGUNTAS!

Naruto:Eu estou falando com a Sakura chan não com você teme!

Sakura:Parem os dois!Naruto você poderia parar de gritar por um segundo?Acho que você não gostaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com o seu futuro sobrinho!-Sakura disse sorrindo.

Naruto:Futuro sobrinho!Então...você està...gravida?

Sasuke:Não,imagina,ela està com dor de barriga ¬¬.

Naruto:EBAAAA!Okee Sakura chan,prometo que vou ser o melhor tio do mundo!E ele já vai conseguir logo de cara um amiguinho pra brincar!

Sasuke:O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sakura:AAAAA NÃO ACREDITO QUE A HINA CHAN TAMBÈM ESTA GRAVIDA!\o/-A rosada disse dando gritinhos de alegria.

Naruto:Ainda è meio cedo pra saber mas eu acho que sim :/D.E então como vai se chamar o de vocês?

Sasuke:Eu não sei.

Sakura:Eu também não...(gota)

Naruto:Então faz o seguinte:Se for menino a Sakura chan escolhe,e se for menina o teme escolhe.

Sasuke:Por mim tudo bem.

Sakura:por mim també agora vamos logo porque nòs ainda temos que dar a noticia pras pessoas que acham que eu estou doente.

Sasuke:È,então vamos logo.-O moreno disse a ajudando a descer da maca.

È...realmente està tudo bem...mas será que as coisas vão continuar assim?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Transmissão ON

Kashiri:Ohayoo minna!Espero que tenham curtido o segundo cap da minha linda e maravilhosa fic!*.*

Sasuke:"linda e maravilhosa"?você coloca o sanin pervertido pra ser **PADRE **do **MEU** casamento,faz a Tsunade sama pirar pra cima de mim e fala que a fic tà linda e maravilhosa?

Kashiri:È.Mas não reclama,porque você conseguiu casar com a saku chan e ainda ainda reconstruir o clã.Tudo num dia sò e quem trabalhou que nem uma condenada durante a semana fui **EU.** ò.ò

Sakura:Calma Kashi fundo ele ta Sasuke kun...to com vontade de comer ràmen de ketchup...

Sasuke:Mas isso existe?

Kashiri:Sei là.Mas è melhor arrumar se você não quiser que sei filho nasça um ràmen-manìaco igual ao Naruto n.u

Sasuke:Jà to indo comprar o ràmen-(Sasuke disse correndo)

Kashiri:Hà!Pegamos ele saku chan!(dancinha da vitòria)

Sakura:È...mas o que eu faço com o ràmen de ket chup?

Kashiri:Sei là.Se você não quiser posso dar pro meu novo nekoo *.*

Sakura:ahnn que fofo!

Kashiri:Pois è!(um gatinho preto de olhos verdes adentra a sala)Olha ele aì!Vem aqui Sakuri kunn

Sakura:Sakuri?

Kashiri:Pois è...foi inspireção no seu nome!

Sakura:Valeu!:D

Kashiri:Ok,agora jà vou indo antes que o Sasuke kun chegue!Plisssssss mandem reviews!Ou vou ser uma autora MUITO malvada e atrazar o capìtulo 3 em 5 MESES!

Sakura:Ja entendemos!Okee atè mais!

**Transmissão OFF**


	3. Aspectos de uma lembrança

**Capìtulo 3:Aspectos de uma lembrança.**

Já estava escuro,nesse momento um certo Uchiha moreno estava retornando de uma missão dura de Rank S e como de costume todo chegar logo na _sua _casa,onde sabia que a _sua _linda,e maravilhosa esposa o estaria esperando junto com o pequeno filho que ambos agora ,agora,hoje,faziam exatamente quatro anos que eram casados.

Realmente a vontade avassaladora de vê-la o consumia e fazia andar mais de poder senti-la o abraçando e beijando quando chegasse em casa,de pegar o filho no colo e ouvi-lo falar (sim o garoto falava) sobre o seu dia ,e de poder voltar ao lugar que sabia que sempre seria para sua nova família.

Bom para aqueles que ainda não sabem(leia-se TODO MUNDO)o filho do Uchiha chamava-se Naru(idéia da Sakura claro,e em homenagem ao Naruto).

Era sem dùvida idêntico ao pai mas com os orbes esmeralda da mãe.E claro se era igual ao Sasuke era de se esperar que também fosse um pouco calado para a idade dele e EXATAMENTE como o pai mantinha um lado ciumento e possessivo sobre a mãe não deixando que **nenhum** homem que não fosse Sasuke chegasse perto que esse era o maior orgulho de Sasuke (tal pai tal filho n.n).

Chegando em casa como o esperado,Sasuke sentiu os familiares braços pequeninos pulando em seu pescoço,com o dono de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de ébano gritando.

Naru:Otou san!-O garotinho sorriu e lhe abraçou mais sorriu.

Sasuke:Okaeri Naru ê parece animado hoje- Dando-se pelo fato que o Naru não falava muito.

Naru:È que a Okaa san estava toda feliz me disse que hoje era um dia especial.E também eu joguei uma shuriken naquele idiota do tio Lee que disse que a Okaa san era a mulher mais linda do mundo.Não que ela não seja mas sò você pode dizer isso Otou-san.-Disse o pequeno olhando o pai com um semblante inocente e um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun,você voltou!-Ela disse envolvendo os dois num abraço quente-Eu fiquei preocupada com você!-Sakura disse o beijando calorosamente. –Sente-se!Naru,deixe seu pai descansar um pouco.O otou-san està ferido.-Sakura disse com um sorrisinho meigo.

Naru:Hai!-E rapidamente se desvencilhou do pescoço do pai.

Sasuke então sentou-se no sofá e tirou a camisa para que a esposa pudesse lhe curar os ,essa era a melhor parte de se ser descuidado em uma sentir o chackara verde,e acolhedor,curando os seus ferimentos,ajeitando os músculos doloridos era uma sensação extremamente relaxante e também porque sabia que as mãos que passeavam por seu corpo eram da SUA Sakura(neem um pouco possessivo não?).

Sakura:Bom,agora descanse que eu vou atè a cozinha terminar o jantar!-A rosada disse sorrindo.

Naru:Otou-san...-O pequeno(e ULTRA CUTI MINI SASUKE)fala sentando-se ao lado do pai no sofá.

Sasuke:O que?

Naru:Porque a Okaa san disse que hoje è um dia especial?-Ele perguntou agora se deitando sobre o braço do Uchiha(aii que cena kawaii*.*).Sasuke dà um tìpico sorriso de canto,com a pergunta.

Sasuke:Por que foi hoje o dia em que nòs nos casamos.E também o dia em que ficamos sabendo que íamos ter você.

Naru dà um sorriso orgulhoso,mas logo continua com as perguntas.

Naru:Então...como vocês souberam nesse dia que eu ia ser seu filho?-Perguntou com um semblante inocente.

Sasuke:Bom...Primeiro eu lembro que sua kaa san passou mal no meio da festa de momento eu fiquei com muito...medo-Mesmo depois de quatro anos ainda era difícil para ele lembrar desse momento,e ainda mais difícil admitir o medo que sentiu-E depois a Tsunade sama...-

Naru:A tia loira com bolas enormes? –Naru interrompeu-o arrancando um pequeno riso de Sasuke quando se referiu aos peitos da Tsunade.

Sasuke:È.Ela começou a gritar que...-Ops,era melhor omitir essa menos atè seu filho ter uns 16 anos..."_Agora pensa numa desculpa rápido seu baka!Antes que ele desconfie!_".

Naru:Que...-O pequeno o incentivou agora levantando-se e o olhando nos olhos.

Sasuke:Que...Estava muito orgulhosa da gente,e feliz pela gravidez da Sakura.-Disse sem muita convicção e quase se auto mutilando mentalmente.

"_Kami sama como eu sou baka!Onde foi que eu arrumei essa desculpa ridícula__?Onegaii acreditaaa"_

Realmente como o garotinho era atento à reações e esperto como os pais,e não pode deixar de perceber a mentira descarada,mas estava curioso demais com outras perguntas para se ater a uma mentira insignificante.(Puxa...o muleque è mesmo filho do Sasuke.)

Naru:Ta...Mas e antes do casamento?Você já era apaixonado pela kaa san?-Ele perguntou com os olhinhos esmeraldinos brilhando,e implorando por uma reposta afirmativa.

Céus!Desde quando seu filho se interessava pelo seu relacionamento?Serà que Sakura o induzira à aquilo?Hn..claro que è bem a cara dela.

Naru:E então?-Ele pressionou.

Sasuke:Bom...(suspiro)..acho melhor você sentar por que essa è uma longa historia.-Sasuke disse agora pegando o filho no colo.-Na verdade eu e a Sakura nos conhecemos quando éramos...humm..Um pouco mais velhos do que você.Eu tinha mais ou menos seis época lembro-me de ficar maravilhado com aquela garotinha com cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos incrìvelmente que um dia,quando algumas meninas estavam zombando dela eu a defendi.-Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso de canto ao se lembrar.O garotinho estava cada vez mais ansioso para que continuasse.

Era uma duvida que o atormentava a algum tempo,pois quando conversou com Rukia(lê-se filha da Ino e do Gaara)ela lhe contou que sua mãe nem sempre gostou do pai e já havia namorado muitos outros homens antes de casar-se com o Kazekage.(Claro que o nosso pequeno e kawaii moreninho miniatura não sabia da fama da Ino na época )

Era assustadoramente impossível e estritamente inaceitàvel que qualquer um de seus pais tenha se envolvido com qualquer outra pessoa!

Mas pelo que o seu Otou san lhe contava não havia nada a temer no que se dizia em respeito do relacionamento anterior deles.

Sasuke:...realmente desde aquele dia pode-se dizer que havia me dois anos depois houve um período de escuridão na minha vida que nem mesmo _ela _podia me salvar.-Sasuke disse fitando o chão.

Os olhos de Naru se arregalaram.

Naru:O que aconteceu otou san?-Perguntou,preocupado.

Sasuke:Foi o dia em que Uchiha Itachi matou o nosso clã.-Disse agora um pouco frio e assustador,se esquecendo completamente que falava com seu petrificou-se por um ão era por isso que ele não tinha nem avô nem avò.

Nesse momento Sasuke percebeu o que havia dito e logo corrigiu.

Sasuke:Gomen.Não devia ter lhe dito dessa forma Naru.-Disse,um pouco envergonhado de pudera dizer aquilo sem ao menos se preocupar em como o filho reagiria?Sem duvida Naruto tinha razão(as vezes),era um completo baka.

Naru:Tudo deve ter sido muito difícil...-Ele disse a ultima frase baixinho para si seu otou san era muito forte para conseguir seguir em frente sem uma famí sem duvida jamais conseguiria.

Sasuke:Mas voltando a historia,depois desse dia eu não fui mais o mesmo,me fechei completamente,e sò pensava em vingar a morte dos meus pais,matando meu irmão.

E por isso me tornei frio,passando à apenas treinar para me tornar forte e fim de tudo eu já havia me esquecido completamente da garotinha de cabelos rosa.-O pequeno Uchiha adquiriu um semblante triste em meio à aquelas palavras.

Porèm Sasuke não percebeu e prosseguiu.-Alguns anos depois,quando eu já tinha quase doze anos,me colocaram em um grupo de gennins que eu pensava ser formado por mim e por mais dois bakas que apenas iriam me desviar do meu objetivo.

Naru:Como assim?

Sasuke:Quando eu formei um time ele era constituìdo por mim,Uzumaki Naruto...

Naru:O tio dobe!-Naru gritou.(Que coisa feia o Sasuke ensinar o filho a chamar o Naruto assim).Sasuke riu.E de repente uma outra risada foi ouvida,e depois uma voz levemente irritada.

Sakura:Naru!Você não devia chamar o Naruto desse jeito!Viu Sasuke?È isso que dà chama-lo de dobe na frente do Naru.-Ela falou fingindo um tom irritado,mas a verdade e que havia ouvido cada palavra dita por Sasuke,e realmente ficou emocionada!Jamais passou pela sua cabeça que Uchiha Sasuke pudesse pensar nela daquela maneira tão ão se aproximou dele e lhe disse baixinho.

Sakura:então você já gostava de mim antes?-Perguntou rindo.

Sasuke:Você sempre fez isso comigo.-Ele deu de depois a pegou no colo a posicionando ao lado do filho.- Mas a diferença è que antes eu sabia disfarçar.-E ambos começaram a rir,enquanto Naru observava a cena com um sorriso de aprovação."_Isso està sendo melhor do que eu imaginei.Não que eu goste de ver eles se agarrando mas è ótimo vê-los felizes juntos!_"(GENTEEE QUE GAROTINHO KAWAII NÃO?/quem for dizer que não faça o favor de ficar de boca fechada ò.ò/.)

Sasuke:Voltando,e o outro integrante do time era a sua mãe.-Nesse momento Naru deu um sorriso ainda mais brilhantes,e seus pais também sorriram.-E ela era...

Sakura:Totalmente apaixonada por você.-Disse dando um selinho em Sasuke.-Mas como seu pai havia perdido o clã e estava cego com a vingança,me considerava irritante e fraca.

Sasuke: Pois è.Eu ainda era muito agradecido a você e ao Naruto,por me mostrarem o que era se ter laç mesmo assim eu me concentrava ao maximo em me tornar forte e me sentia para traz quando via o quanto vocês melhoravam e evoluíam.

Sakura:Puxa...eu nunca pensei que me considerasse assim.-Sakura disse Sasuke ouviu.

Sasuke:Principalmente depois daquele dia quando Kakashi sensei nos ensinou a concentrar chackara na ê pegou aquilo tão facilmente...admito que me senti um pouco mal por subestimar você,sendo que antes eu era QUASE pior que o dobe em concentrar o chackara.-Sasuke abaixou o rosto para não demonstrar a nova coloração vermelha em seu rosto.

Sakura:Você podia ter pedido a minha ajuda!O Naruto pediu e eu o ajudei.-Sakura exclamou

Sasuke:Acho que antes era bem mais difícil já que eu era um pouco orgulhoso.

Sakura:_Um pouco orgulhoso?_Hahahaa.E tem certeza que _era?-_Sakura disse em meio a risadas e Naru a acompanhou.

Sasuke:Eu não sou TÃO orgulhoso assim(NÃOO MAGINAA!È O NARUTO QUE È).E você me pediu para te contar a historia e fica rindo com a sua mãe da minha cara.-Sasuke disse irritado.

Sakura:Ahnn Sasuke kun você fica tão kawaii irritado-Sakura disse entre risadas.

Naru:Continuem!-O pequeno exigiu.

Sakura:Tudo bem.E então seu pai,Naruto e eu continuamos realizando missões juntos,e eu incorrigivelmente correndo atraz do Sasuke...Se bem que era atè que divertido disputar com a porquinha chan !-Sakura riu.

Naru:Quem?

Sasuke:Sabe a tia Ino?A mãe da Rukia?Ela e sua mãe disputavam a minha atneção quando nòs éramos pequenos.

Naru:O QUE?-Naru não conseguia acreditar!Seu pai tinha namorado a Yamanaka?Como ele agüentou aquela histérica?-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NAMOROU A TIA INO?

Sasuke:Eu não namorei com ela.E não me arrependo nem um pouco disso.A Ino era tão mala e irritante quanto você.

Sakura:Que bom que pensa assim.E onde nòs tínhamos parado?

Sasuke:Acho que agora era...-Sasuke arregalou levemente os olhos ao lembrar-O...exame...chuunin.

Sakura:Bom ,eu lembro que eu estava indecisa para participar,e me lembro de você e Naruto me incentivarem,sem me pressionar por que não sabiam que o exame precisaria do time completo.

Nòs fizemos a primeira fase que era uma prova escrita...E a segunda era a floresta da morte...-A voz dela foi morrendo aos poucos ao se recordar do acontecimento.

Sasuke:Tudo bem.-Ele disse afagando as madeixas rosadas-Eu conto isso pra ele.

Naru:O que otou san?-Perguntou preocupado.O que teria acontecido naquele exame?

Sasuke:Filho...você já deve ter aprendido na academia quem são os três sannins lendários não è?

Naru:Hai. Os três Sannins são a Tsunade sama,a nossa Hokage,o sensei pervertido do tio Naruto(lê-se Jiraya),E um tal de Orochimaru que o Iruka sensei mencionou...parece que ele se tornou um sannin que usava os poderes para o mal.

Sasuke:Exatamente.E ele era exepcionalmente ambicioso,e uma dessas ambições sempre foi o poder especial do nosso clã.O Sharingan.

Naru:O nosso clã tem o poder mais forte!Não è otou san?-Os olhinhos dele brilhavam novamente.

Sasuke riu

Sasuke:Por ser um grande dom,existiam muitas pessoas o cobissando.E Orochimaru era uma por nòs sermos do que muitos chamam de "família prodìgio"ou clã amaldiçoado,genhamos fama por esse dom.E quando eu fui prestar a segunda fase do exame chuunin Ele foi atràz de mim.

Naru:Mas como ele pretendia fazer isso?

Sasuke:No meio do exame fomos abordados por uma estranha pessoa que tinha a capacidade de se transformar em cobra.E depois de eu e Naruto quase acabarmos com as nossas forças para proteger a sua mãe,no final ele acabou colocando um selo em mim.E então eu desmaiei.-Sasuke abaixou os olhos,e Sakura segurou sua mão.

Sakura:Deixe que eu continuo.-Disse com uma voz doce-Naquele momento a única coisa que me lembro era de ter ficado um tanto perdida ao ver o Naruto e o seu pai também não pude ficar parada depois de ver o sacrifício dos dois,e havia prometido a mim mesma que ficaria forte e não deixaria aqueles que eu amava em me lembro de que houve um momento que o Lee apareceu para me proteger,mas ele foi abatido e então tive que lutar com alguns ninjas do som que apareceram deles...-Sakura cerra os punhos-Me chamou de tola,por tentar deixar o cabelo comprido e me prendeu por ão eu simplesmente peguei uma kunai e os cortei para poder continuar a de alguns momentos a Ino,o Shikamaru,e o Chouji haviam chegado para ajudar já que eu estava sem chackara,e aì fui cuidar do Sasuke–kun achando que você ainda estava ferido.-Sakura olhou rapidamente para o marido.

Ele então compreendeu que ela já havia falado mais do que agü sabia que esse dia foi confuso e triste para quando ela o deteve quando perdeu o controle do selo.

Sasuke: Bom como sua mãe disse eu estava desmaiado,e quando acordei...bem..foi uma sensação completamente como se eu tivesse mergulhado no mais puro poder...e que era aquela a força que eu buscava para vingar o meu clã!-Sasuke falou se empolgando um pouco.-Mas tudo parou quando eu olhei ao redor e vi o Naruto no chão e a Sakura ferida e sem chackara ao meu lado,me olhando de forma assustada...mas eu não deixaria barato para quem quer que fosse que a havia machucado,pois agora eu me lembrava perfeitamente._Ela _era a _minha _flor JAMAIS deixaria barato para aqueles a a feriram.E então eu perguntei...

Sakura:"Sakura...quem fez isso com você?"-Sakura respondeu cortando-o com um pequeno e fraco sorriso.-Naquele momento eu jamais pensei que você faria uma pergunta daquelas sabe...mas eu estava com medo porque no fundo eu pensava que aquela pessoa possuída...não podia ser você.-Agora uma lagrima solitária rolou silenciosamente por seu rosto.

Naru:Okaa san...

Sasuke secou a pequena lagrima com a ponta dos dedos.

Sasuke:Sinceramente eu nem pensei nisso hora tudo que eu queria era fazer quem havia feito aquilo com você pagar...-O moreno falou um pouco envergonhado.

Sakura:Tudo bem,mas voltando à historia,no final você quase matou aqueles ninjas mas eu parei você.No final um homem estranho nos chamava-se Kabuto nos pareceu um amigo mas no final era o bichinho de estimação do Orochimaru.

Naru:NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESSE SANNIN MALDITO QUASE ARRUINOU A NOSSA FAMILIA!(acredite naru eu sei como você se sente mas a titia promete que vai fazer aquela cobra travesti pagar muito caro/muahahaha/)

Sasuke:È.Desde o começo o intuito de me colocar o selo era fazer com que eu me juntasse a ele por livre e espontânea vontade,a fim de conquistar o poder que eu precisava para a minha vingança.

Naru :Mas você não foi não è otou san?-Naru perguntou com os olhos suplicantes.

Nesse momento Sakura sabia que aquilo eram agora apenas recordações,mas o buraco que a partida do amado fez em seu coração foi como uma ferida muito ão pediu licença para sair,pois sabia que se permanecesse ali,com certeza derramaria lagrimas,e isso faria Sasuke sentir-se culpado.

E Sasuke também percebeu que era melhor deixa-la sair.

Sasuke:Na verdade eu fui.-Os olhinhos de Naru se arregalaram-Mas haviam outros motivos alem da minha vinganç fazia parte de uma organização chamada Akatsuki,que estava atraz do demônios da raposa das nove caudas,sendo assim perseguindo o Naruto.E a unica coisa que eu não permitiria è que Itachi me tirasse os meus únicos verdadeiros laços de verdade...Mas admito que fiz grande parte do que fiz pensando apenas no sentimento de vingança para me levar adiante.

Realmente não foi fácil abandonar a vila.

Naru:Mas porque você fez isso se também sabia que magoaria as pessoas que gostavam de você?Como a mamãe lidou com isso?

Sasuke:Essa è uma coisa que eu realmente não consegui entender-Murmurou para si mesmo-Na noite em que eu ia embora,sua mãe estava là...Sò de vê-la ali,já me deixou confuso porque eu não tinha idéia de _como _ela sabia que seria naquela noite.-Sasuke disse com uma expressão um pouco se assustou quando sentiu uma mão pequena e quente segurar em seu ombro,e ao se virar deparar-se com o rosto de Sakura coberto por algumas lagrimas,e continuou de onde ele havia parado.

Sakura:Foi nesse dia em que eu disse que amava o seu pai...-Algumas lagrimas rolaram-Foi o dia que eu implorei para que ele ficasse,ou me levasse consigo,já que eu não queria viver sem você.De repente,você começou a andar...sem dizer nada,mas quando eu percebi que era um bushin (ilusão)você estava atraz de mim e sussurou um "obrigado" no meu ouvido e me desacordou,e me deixou naquele banco.

Sasuke:Acho que atè hoje você não entendeu isso não è?-Ele disse levantando-se e a envolvendo em um carinhoso abraço por traz.-Significava:obrigado por estar ao meu lado/obrigado por sempre estar ao lado de alguém que sabe que não merece/obrigado por existir/e principalmente obrigado por me amar.-E lhe deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço,deixando uma Sakura muito emocionada e,um pouco,corada,que o abraçou com força.

Naru:Que historia legal!.No final você amava mesmo a okaa san mesmo a tendo deixado.-Naru disse com um pequeno nem precisava ter perguntado uma coisa daquelas,afinal o que importava è que seus pais se amavam _agora_ e continuariam assim para sempre se dependesse dele.

Naru:Otou san,um dia quero encontrar uma pessoa tão especial como a okaa san pra me fazer companhia pra sempre!-Disse ele dando agora um(raríssimo) sorriso reluzente.

Ambos emocionados puxaram o filho para junto deles o unindo em um grande abraço.

De repente Sakura quando desvencilhou-se do abraço disse com a voz um pouco embargada.

Sakura:Sasuke...Por que tà tudo girannd...-E o filho preocupado.

Naru:Okaa san!acorda acorda!-Dizia permaneceu calmo e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke:Acalme-se ja tenho uma leve suspeita do que ...por favor chame a Tsunade sama.

Naru:Hai.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Tsunade:È Sasuke,você acertou.A Sakura està gravida.-Ela disse com um pouco maligno mas era um progresso desde a sua ultima reação.-E são gêmeos!Sakura estava de 2 ê não perde tempo não è Uchiha?

Depois de ouvir isso Sasuke se paralisou por alguns instantes,(mas não por causa do comentario sarcàstico).

Seria pai de três filhos!

Naru:Eu vou ganhar dois irmãosinhos!

Sakura:Ou irmã os dois.

**Sasuke**:Eu nunca pensei que reconstruiria o meu clã tão rapido.

Sakura:Realmente você sempre fez as coisas beem rapido.-Ela riu.

Sasuke:Pois è.Serà que vamos contar a nossa historia para os proximos filhos?

Sakura:Eu não vou me importar desde que você me ajude.-Ela disse o beijando.-São tantas lembranças!

No final haviam realmente muitas lembranças,e muito do passado que a maioria das vezes precisamos de ajuda para o que importa è o presente que è o que nos leva para o futuro(;D).

Mas a vida sempre nos prega peças e essa foi apenas a introdução da nossa historia que esta para começar!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota particular da autora:**Bom para aqueles que querem parar de ler a fic por aqui,tudo bem mas saibam que ainda vai rolar MUITAA coisa de novo.O passado e o futuro sempre andam de mãos dadas quando a cabeça da fic è uma doida como eu!Sem falar nos novos personagens que estão por acho que agora o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura chan querem dar uma palavrinhaa.(PS:POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM SE EU FIZER ALGUMA one shot PRA DESCONTRAIR!JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO ABANDO NAR A FIC!)

* * *

**Transmissão ON:**

Sasuke:jà estava na hora!você demora demais nas 'notas particulares'

Kashiri:Bom era um jeitinho de atrair leitores pra deixa-los curiosos Sasuke-kun,mas você não deve entender nada de peblicidade nè?-Dando uns tapinhas na cabeça dele.

Sakura:Oiee!Kashi chan você pode me ajudar?O Naruesta jogando shurikens pra todo lado e...

Kashiri:Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura confuso.

Sakura:Daqui a pouco você vai entender.-Sakura piscou,dando algumas moedas para Kashiri.

em alguns minutinhoss

Sasuke ainda confuso apenas se aproxima de Sakura e a abraça dizendo.

Sasuke:você não deu dinheiro pra ela comprar veneno e dar pra ele nè?

Sakura:Claro que não!Apenas preste atenção.

No momento sò se ouviam o barulho de shurikens quebrando possivelmente todos os moveis de algum comodo em seguida ouve um berro.

Kashiri:OLHA SÒ O QUE A TIA KASHI TROUXE NARUU!

Naru:ebaaaaaaaaaa!

Sasuke:O.Õ

Sakura:n.n

Sasuke:O que ela fez?...-Logo a pergunta è respondida com dois seres completamente felizes mascando uma daquelas caixas ENORMES de chicletes babaloo.-Não acredito que você deu chicletes pra ele parar de jogar shurikens.

Kashiri:Na verdade è apenas para que o seu filho tenha uma infancia doce e colorida e não se torne frio e rabugento como você.-A autora disse mas cando uns 5 chicletes ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke:È O QUEE?

Sakura:callma Sasuke-kun.O Naru gostou do chiclete e parou de destruir o quarto.-Sakura disse tentando acalma-lo com um sorriso amarelo.

Sasuke:Hunf...

Kashiri:Porque ao envès de reclamar que o seu filho ta se divertindo comigo(digo com os milhares de chicletes de tuti fruti),porque você e a Saku chan não se divertem um pouco com o que sobrou do quarto?

Sasuke:...(pensando/sorriso malicioso/)

Sakura:...(sem fala/corada/)

Sasuke sem falar nada sai puxando Sakura rapidamente mas è detido pela autora.

Kashiri:Mas antesss...peçam para mandarem reviews.

Sasuke e Sakura:O QUEE?

Kashiri:è isso ai.

Sasuke:Ta bom mandem reviews para a chiclete-maniaca,agora com licença.-Disse puxando Sakura com mais força.

Kashiri:È isso aì pessoal!vocês ouviram mande MUITAS REVIEWS!(ou serei malvada novemente e postarei o capitulo com uma semana de atraso)

Pega uma placa enorme escrito "POR HOJE È SÒ PESSOAL"

**Transmissão OFF.**


	4. Mais pessoas,mais surpresas

**Capìtulo 4 :Mais pessoas,mais surpresas.**

Realmente,tudo na vida deles estava ela arriscaria dizer,pois o que mais poderia desejar?

Realmente Sakura estava mais uma vez pensando na linda(e grande) família que tinha,já que agora tinha mais dois filhos.

Esses dois gêmeos eram idênticos e seus nomes eram Yuki e com cabelo preto com um brilho avermelhado e tinham os orbes negros idênticos ao de fossem olhados por algum cidadão desatento(alèm de confundir os dois)poderia facilmente achar que eram miniaturas do pai,mas ao contrario do nosso frio e calculista Uchiha,eles eram animados e extrovertidos,assim como Sakura.

Eles já eram um tanto grandinhos mas mesmo depois de completarem mais ou menos três anos conseguiam enlouquecer metade da vila em menos de 5 minutos.

Sakura deu uma risada animada com o pensasmento.

Naquele momento Naru já havia chegado da agora realmente estava bem mais parecido com o pai já que agora tinha sete anos.È claro em termos de personalidade e capacidade de demonstrar emoções eram beem parecidos(tadinhoo vai ser um cubo de gelo igual o paii T.T).

Naru:Ohayo Okaa san!-Ele disse lhe dando um abraço,claro que assim como era com o seu Sasuke-kun,seu filho também era extremamente carinhoso com ela,e tambèm atencioso e protetor com os irmãos.

Sakura:Ohayoo,hoje o seu dia foi bom?-Perguntou com um sorriso.

Naru:Hai!Mas tem uma parte ruim.-Disse o pequeno adquirindo um semblante irritado.

Sakura:O que?

Naru:As garotas.São todas chatas e irritantes!Toda hora que eu entro na academia è a mesma coisa:'Naru-kun senta aqui!','Naru-kun você è lindo!'-Ele disse tentando afinar a voz para imitar as garotas-E um monte de outras besteiras.-Ele concluiu fazendo uma cara sèria.

Sakura não pode segurar a o duvida ele era a replica do Sasuke!

Naru:Pare de rir de mim!-O garoto se irritou.

Sakura:A gomen(desculpe),è...deve ser mesmo irritante todas as meninas no seu pè!-Sakura disse ainda sorrindo e ameaçando cair novamente na gargalhada.

Naru:Nem todas.A única que não faz isso è a Rukia por que ela gosta do Rui.

Ann...então a filha da porquinha gostava do filho da Tenten?Ha que ótima noticia!

Sakura:Mas e o Haruo?Ele não è seu amigo?

Naru:Ele è um baka okaa san!Sem falar que toda vez que eu vou falar com ele a irmã dele vem me encher o saco!

Sakura:A Haruka?-(Nota:Haruo e Haruka são os gêmeos fraternos*,filhos do Naruto e da Hinata)

Naru:È.

Sakura:Bom...espero que vocês se dêem ê precisa de amigos alèm dos seus irmãos!Ah e falando nisso,hoje seu pai e eu sairemos em uma missão,então você vai cuidar dos gêmeos atè nòs voltarmos hoje no fim da tarde.Jà vou deixar preparado o jantar de vocês para o caso de demorarmos mais.

Naru:Hai.

E então o pequeno Uchiha foi para o quintal jogar algumaas kunais já que teria que esperar o pai para poder praticar o taijutsu.E então como ele não precisava se concentrar muito para atingir o alvo (lê-se arvore com uma bolinha vermelha no meio),começou a pensar.

Realmente sua vida estava ótima,claro que ele preferia tirar os bakas que a atormentavam,mas como sua okaa san diz,não se pode ter tudo.

Outra coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi o que sua mãe lhe disse sobre ele não ter amigos...não que isso o tivesse incomodado mas quando lhe falavam de amigos,a imagem de Haruo instantaneamente vinha à sua cabeça.

È,aquele baka devia mesmo ser o mais próximo que tinha de um amigo já que os dois disputavam em tudo e (mesmo que fossem xingamentos)ele era a única pessoa que o fazia pronunciar frases com mais de uma sìlaba compreensível.

Mas mesmo que sò tivesse como amigo o maior dobe de toda a vila não se esforçaria para aumentar esse limitado repertòrio.

E sem falar dos irmãos dele,que embora o irritassem(cara,tudo irrita o muleque! )sempre se esforçava para ajuda-los com as técnicas e ser um bom nii ,não queria que eles o vissem como um mau irmão,assim como o seu otou san via o dele.

Segundos depois desse pensamento,a porta da frente da casa foi aberta.

Sasuke:Ohayo.-Ele disse alto para saber quem estaria em casa.Não tinha certeza se Naru ou os gêmeos já haviam èm não falou o costumeiro 'Tadaima*' já que provavelmente sairia com Sakura em questão de minutos.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun!-Ela disse,abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Depois de desvencilhar-se dos braços da esposa deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.È não importaria quanto tempo se passasse,ele sempre a amaria na mesma intensidade de quando se descobriram apaixonados.(Ou melhor ele descobriu n.n).

Naru:Otou san!-Ele correu e entrou no meio do abraço.

Sasuke:Olà bom que já mesmo ver você antes de eu e sua mãe sairmos em missã seus irmãos já voltaram?

Naru:Lie(não).

Sasuke:Onde ser...-A sua frase foi interrompida por Shikamaru que entrava na porta da sua casa,todo melado, trazendo pela gola da camisa dois garotinhos com cara(sò cara) de anjo,(ou cara de sasuke mesmo).

Shikamaru:Uchiha,eu _exijo_ que você controle os seus filhos!Jà è a terceira vez essa semana que eles interrompem,e dessa vez eles jogaram ramèn NA MINHA CARA!-O Nara disse irritado colocando os dois garotos no chão.

Sakura:A Shikamaru onegai descul...

Sasuke:Mas o que você estava fazendo de tão importante que eles interromperam?-Sasuke à cortou,agora falando de modo debochado e acusador.

Shikamaru:Eu...

Yuki:Esse preguiçoso estava dormindo!-O pequeno se pronunciou.

Yoshi:E babando!-Completou o outro,agora rindo do Nara vermelho de raiva a sua frente.

Sakura e Sasuke também se controlavam pra não cair na gargalhada.

Sakura:Bom...pff...nos desculpe Shikamaru...prometo que eles não vão mais imcomoda-lo jogando ramèn em você.

Shikamaru,vermelho de raiva e vergonha saiu da casa lançando um ultimo olhar fulminante para os dois garotinhos que tinham um semblante inocente.

Naru:Como vocês conseguiram o ramèn?Nenhum de vocês conseguiu economizar mais de três moedas em um ano inteiro!

Yuki:Foi com o vale ramèn que o Haruo deu no aniversario dele de lembrancinha_.-"Pfff sò o dobe mesmo bra dar um vale ramèn de lembrancinha no aniversario dos filhos."_Sasuke pensou.

Yoshi:Eu acho que dessa vez a gente se superou!-Disse animado Yoshi,batendo na mão do irmão,satisfeitos com a travessura.

Sasuke:È vocês se superaram ficar um mês de castigo com uma sò travessura.-Sasuke disse frio e sèrio.

Yuki e Yoshi:O QUEE!Nande(porque)?

Sasuke:Vocês ainda vão me fazer explicar?Achei que tinha filhos espertos o suficiente para saber que jogar ramèn na cara de alguém è errado.

Os dois abaixaram o rosto e foram em silencio para o também foi para o seu.

Sakura:Ann...agora eu fiquei com pena deles!-Sakura disse em tom de brincadeira.-Devem estar traumatizados com o jeito frio e assustador que você falou com eles.-Ela falou manhoso e sorriu.

Sasuke:Os dois tinham que aprender...Mas afinal..você era assim quando pequena?Porque a mim eles não puxaram!-Sasuke disse a enlaçando pela cintura e puxando-a para seu colo no sofá.

Sakura:Um pouco...mas não a ponto de jogar ramèn em alguém!Mas admito que foi hilário ver a cara do Shikamaru toda ensopada e vermelha de raiva-Ela riu lembrando-se.

Sasuke:È.Mas agora nòs temos que ir!Estamos atrasados para a missão.

Sakura:È...vamos falar tchau para as crianças e vamos indo.

Logo depois de se despedirem foram atè a sala da Hokage para pegar a missão,já que ela apenas disse que seriam ambos nescessarios.

Tsunade:Bom,a missão de vocês è irà escoltar você atè a vila mais próxima onde um senhor feudal muito rico e poderoso contraiu uma doença da qual nenhum mèdico do loca conseguiu diagnòstico que me mandaram,creio que não será difícil para Sakura conseguir um antì vocês possam enfrentar os homens que não querem que ele se cure mas será improvável já que não houveram ataques ,è uma missão simples,vocês devem ter voltado mais ou menos no final da tarde.-A loira disse encarando os papèis à sua frente.

Ambos assentiram e se retiraram da sala da Hokage.

E assim os dois saíram da vila indo atè a vila vizinha.

O lugar não era muito longe,o trajeto era fácil,já que sò precisavam passar por uma floresta a caminhar por alguns minutos para chegar atè a vila.

Bom não houve problemas na ida,nem na hora de curar o velho.O casal já estava voltando para Konoha,e realmente Tsunade tinha razã rápido e fá havia anoitecido ainda.

Mas enquanto passaram pela floresta Sakura sentiu uma presença de chackara diferente.

Parecia fraco e machucado.

Sakura:Sasuke espera!-Sakura gritou para o moreno que se encontrava mais à sua frente.-Eu estou sentindo uma presença de alguém ferido por aqui!-Ela disse virando de costas.

Sasuke:È,também sinto uma presença diferente.-Sasuke fechou os olhos e se concentrou.-Venha-Ele pegou sua mão-Està por aqui...-Mas Sasuke parou de falar quando avistou uma figura à sua frente.

Era uma não uma garota estava extremamente ferida,exalando sangue de quase todas as parte do corpo magro e frágil.

Uma menina de uns sete ou seis anos,com cabelos branco brilhantes(sim è isso mesmo BRANCOS),e olhos perolados com um brilho azul no fundo.

Realmente ambos ficaram paralisados por um momento pela beleza exòtica da menina.

Depois de sair do transe,Sakura quase que num átimo correu atè a pequena e frágil figura,apoiando a sua cabeça em seu colo.

?:Onegai(por favor)...não deixe que ele me pegue...cof cof(tossiu sangue),ele vai me levar..-Ela tinha uma voz rouca e cansada de quem fugia a dias sem descanso mas apesar da fraquesa,ainda assim Sakura sentiu o desespero na voz da pequena.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun vasculhe a área e veja se tem alguém por que eu cuido dela.

Sasuke apenas de nunca ter visto uma menina mais singular,sentia que a conhecia de algum lugar.

Sem duvida,se ela estivesse sendo perseguida o perseguidor apareceria por ali e...

?:Ora ora,veja sò quem eu encontro se não è o meu otouto baka.-Disse uma voz sarcástica bem a sua frente.

Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Transmissão ON:

Kashiri:MUAHAHAHAHA EU SOU TERRIVEL!SEM DUVIDA A AUTORA MAIS MALÈVOLA DO SÈCULO!-Pulinhos de alegria com a Sakura

Sakura:È dessa vez você se superou.

Sasuke:Parem com o escandalo que tem gente aqui tentando dormir!

Kashiri:Afss Sasuke-kun como você è preguiçoso!Vou ter que chamar os dois lindos gêmeos pra te acordarem com um delicioso banho de ramèn?

Sasuke:Você não ousaria...E preguiçoso è o Nara que fica dormindo em qualquer lugar sem motivo nenhum.

Kashiri:Como se você tivesse um motivo-Diz a autora revirando os olhos.

Sasuke:Claro que eu tenho!Você me atormentou o mês inteiro com esse capitulo que não saia por nada no mundo alèm de ficar resmungando sobre não darem valor ao seu trabalho jà que dessa vez você sò recebru três reviews.

Kashiri:Buaaaa ninguèm liga pra minha fic!-Se apoia no ombro da Sakura que à abraça.

Sakura:Calma Kashi chan...vai ver ninguem pensou em elogios suficientes pra descrever a fic...-Sakura arriscou chutar pra ver se a autora escandalosa parava de chorar.

Kashiri:È...e eu tenho que agradecer imensamente para as lindas e amadas almas caridosas que mandaram reviews,me dando forças para continuar e escrever mais um imensos para dai chan,e cristiane chan! pela força!;D

Sasuke:Hn.

Kashiri:Mas agora espero que mais pessoas me inspirem porque se não vou enrolar e MUITO pra postar a continuação.

Sakura:Façam a Kashi chan feliz!mandem comentarios!-sorriso ultra kawai da Sakura chan.

De repente Sasuke a abraça por traz e sussura alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

Kashiri:WAAA VOCÊS ESTÃO DE SEGREDINHO COMIGO È?

Sasuke:Bom para salvar as pobres almas leitoras dessa autora de TPM atè mais e agora fim de papo!

**Transmissão OFF**

**Nota particular:**Bom gente,espero que me descupem pelo capitulo estar tão curto e eu estive os ultimos três dias escrevendo uma one shot que esqueci dessa espero que tenham gostado!


	5. Isso não è possivel!

**Capìtulo 5:Revelações. **

Aquela voz fria e sarcástica fazia Sasuke ser consumido de angustia e raiva por lembrar de uma vez sò de todos os pesadelos e sofrimentos que aquele homem o causara.E raiva por tudo que havia o tempo havia percebido que a vingança não era mais importante do que ter uma vida feliz ao lado daqueles que se ama,mas não deixaria essa oportunidade passar em branco.

Mas.

Bem Itachi ainda lhe devia explicaçõ duvida a pequena garota fugia porque ele não a havia matado ainda?

O que ele estava escondendo?

Itachi:Vejo que està confuso Sasuke.-Deu um sorriso sombrio-Permita-me explicar as suas duvidas.

Sasuke:Seu maldito!Sò porque parei de persegui-lo não quer dizer que eu ainda não te odeie tanto quanto no dia em que você destruiu o nosso clã!-Sasuke gritava ,consumido pela raiva.-Não pense que irà chegar _perto_ de Konoha para lhe fazer algum mal.-O Uchiha mais novo dizia agora com a voz mais controlada.

Itachi:Então pode considerar suas energias poupadas.Não estou interessado em destruir sua amada vila _ainda_.Sò passei por aqui por algo que vim buscar.

Sasuke:Por que quer a garota?-Perguntou Sasuke com a voz fria,mas sem se desfazer da pose de luta.Não estava disposto a matar o irmão sem que ele lhe desse uma explicação plausível.

Mas no fundo ele não precisava temer tanto quanto antes já que seus filhos estavam fora de perigo.

Itachi:Bom pelo visto você já conheceu a Mye chan.-Ele fez uma breva pausa-Estou procurando por ela porque ela è minha filha.-Disse com naturalidade.E atè uma pontinha de orgulho.

Choque.

Itachi tinha uma filha?

Uma _menina_ frágil,linda e delicada como aquela de quem Sakura estava cuidando no momento?

Impossivel.

Sasuke:Pare de o conheç você tivesse uma filha...,ou melhor soubesse que alguma mulher estava grávida de você,provavelmente mataria as duas ao mesmo tempo.-Sasuke disse friamente.

Itachi:Talvez...se não tivesse sido filha de quem è...Mas você não tem nada a ver com ão pode voltar para sua vila,seu amiguinho mutante,e sua esposa rosadinha que por hora não lhe faremos nenhum mal.

Sasuke:È ai que você se não deixarei que você a leve.A garota não quer ir com você.E não pense que vai sair sem lutar comigo.

Itachi não demonstrou nenhuma emoção especifica.

Itachi:Certo mas eu não irei vez disso façamos um você vencer,eu lhe conto toda a historia,sem se eu ganhar,eu vou leva-la e nem mesmo você ou sua namoradinha rosa vão me impedir.-Ele disse a ultima frase com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

Sasuke curioso e precisava proteger aquela garotinha tão pequena e frá ela fosse realmente filha de Itachi,não havia herdado nenhum traço dele.

Sasuke:Certo.

O Uchiha mais velho sorriu.E rapidamente atacou.

Sasuke havia melhorado muito com seus treinos freqüentes e já dominava perfeitamente o sharingan /graças ao treinamento com travecobra/.

Ele Itachi se igualavam agora.

Mas algo pode ser percebido pelo moreno.

Itachi que era tão frio e calculista quanto ele durante uma luta,agora o atacava como se quisesse ganhar a garota mais do que qualquer outra ,talvez ele cogitasse a idéia de mata-lo mais não mais por vingança para que aquele monstro não destruísse mais vidas como havia feito com a dele,e provavelmente com a da pequena Mye.

A luta durou alguns minutos e Sasuke havia vencido(obviamente,já que ele conseguiu matar a criatura vencer numa luta deve ser beeeem mais fácil u.u)

Itachi:Bom...-Ele se levanta com o braço direito ferido-Parece que você conseguiu mesmo já que venceu vou cumprir minha palavra...-O Uchiha disse um tanto a pior que fosse,um Uchiha nunca quebrava uma promessa.-Primeiro eu quero que saiba que a Mye chan è mesmo minha conheci sua mãe Kaiosi Ayame,em uma missão de capturar o demônio das seis caudas ha mais ou menos sete nunca me apaixonei por ela,mas ela se apaixonou loucamente por mim,então quando descobri o que ela tentava fazer comigo sempre mas não conseguia por me amar,descobri que ela era...'especial' a engravidei e como ela era uma das melhores kunoichis do pais do vento esperei atè que a Mye chan fosse treinada para vir treinar comigo na que retornei eu matei Ayame e a Mye chan fugiu atè chegar aqui.

Sasuke:Atè hoje você continua destruindo a vida das pessoas sem motivo...Um monstro como você merece morrer!-Sasuke disse,ainda chocado com a historia que ouvira.

Itachi:Ah,mais isso não estava no acordo não è meu otouto baka?-Ele disse com sarcasmo desaparecendo em meio a vários pombos negros.

Sakura:Sasuke kun!venha rápido!-Sasuke ouviu a voz de Sakura entrar em sua mente tirando-o de devaneios e fazendo com que ele corresse rapidamente de encontro a ela.

Sakura:Eu não vou conseguir cuidar dela direito que leva-la ao hospital o mais rápido possível!-Era perceptível o desespero e a preocupação na voz da rosada.

Sasuke:Não vai dar tempo!Vamos leva-la para casa que è mais perto.Là tem tantos remédios quanto no hospital não è?

Sakura:Certo!-E delicadamente Sasuke,pegou a pequena no colo correndo rapidamente atè o distrito Uchiha.

Naru que acabara de voltar de um rápido 'treino'(lê-se aposta)com Haruo quando se deparou com uma cena estranha.

Seu pai carregando uma garota em direção à casa deles.

Naru:Otou san o que està acontecendo? -Ele perguntou confuso,sem reparar na garota direito.

Sasuke:Vamos para casa Naru!Là eu te agora temos que correr!Sua mãe foi para o hospital pra pegar mais remédios.

Naru não correu atè sua casa acompanhado por seu pai.

Sasuke:Cuide dela que eu vou procurar a sua mãe pra cuidar dela!-Sasuke disse enquanto saia correndo deixando Naru sozinho com Mye.

No momento Naru ficou muito era aquela garota?Por que seus pais se preocupavam tanto em salva-la?

Mas logo o semblante confuso e irritado do garoto desapareceu ao fitar a linda figura a sua frente.

Era a garota mais estranha e linda que já havia visto na vida.

Os cabelos brancos como a neve estavam bagunçados e desgrenhados,mas mesmo assim pareciam macios e sedosos.A pele branca como a dele,mas com um toque de delicadeza que lembrava porcelana e que tinha um sèrio contraste com as feridas,arranhões,e o sangue nas roupas esfarrapadas.

De repente,sentiu um imenso desejo de fazer os olhos da mesma se abrirem e ter certeza de que ela estava bem,saciando também a curiosidade de saber a cor dos orbes de tão singular figura.

Mas ele apenas ficou parado,admirando-a.

Ele estava paralisado e sem palavras.

Lhe faltavam movimentos,e pensamentos racionais,já que sendo filho de quem era,ficar sem fala estava fora de cogitação.

Mas foi tirado de sua paralisia quando ouviu a porta se abrir com um estrondo,e viu seu pai entrando com alguns remédios e sua mãe entrar pela janela com bandagens.

Sakura:Rápido Sasuke kun!Ela està perdendo muito sangue...-Sakura dizia conforme a voz ia morrendo enquanto se concentrava em parar de fazer o sangue jorrar,e curando as feridas restantes.

Naru:Otou san,quem è ela...?-O pequeno perguntou ainda muito confuso.-Nòs nem a conhecemos,ou ela è da nossa família.-Ele continuou ainda em voz baixa.

Sasuke:Na verdade não Naru...

Sakura:Como assim Sasuke-kun?-Agora Sakura o fitava confusa enquanto terminava de passar um remédio pelas feridas e de limpar o sangue do seu corpo.

Sasuke:Na verdade ela è filha do...

Sakura:Do...?

Sasuke:Itachi.-Ele disse por fim.

Sakura:Não acredito!Como um monstro como ele pode ter uma menina tão linda?

Naru:Então...ela è...minha prima?-Perguntou calmamente e levemente inquieto.

encontrei com Itachi na floresta,e ele me explicou tudo.

Sasuke fez uma longa pausa enquanto sentia Sakura e Naru olharem ansiosos para que continuasse.

Sasuke:Eu não podia deixar que aquele monstro à parece que ela fugiu logo depois dele ter matado sua mãe.-Sasuke disse agora frio.

Sakura:Pobrezinha...Nòs vamos cuidar dela não è?-Sakura parou por alguns segundos e olhou para o filho.-Naru kun,você se importaria de ganhar uma irmã?-Sakura perguntou docemente.

Naru:Lie...Sò espero que ela não seja irritante.-E fez um semblante irritado na face.

Sakura e Sasuke riram.

Sakura:Ne...nòs vamos ficar com ela nè Sasuke kun?

Sasuke:Claro que vamos ficar com ela.Nòs somos a sua família não è?

Sakura deu um sorriso deslumbrante e deu um longo beijo em Sasuke.

Apenas Naru observava a cena com um certo nò na cabeça.

Ainda não tinha caído a ficha de que a garota diferentemente linda que pensou antes,agora iria morar com certo arrepio se formou em sua tinha sérios problemas com garotas.Sò lhe preocupava que a sua mais nova prima fosse doida ou mala como a maioria das meninas.

Bem...as chances disso acontecer são as mesmas de o seu tio Naruto um dia recusar um prato de ramèn de graça.

Em resumo,estava ferrado (T.T).

Mas logo foi tirado de seus devaneios quando viu o corpo pequeno e delicado da prima se contorcer e num impulso,levantar-se e faze-la tossir sangue.

**COFF COFFF!** (maus a onomatopéia tosca mas não consegui pensar em nenhuma outra...n.n,gomen)

De repente seus olhos se abriram,fitando intensamente o ambiente em que estava.

Naru esqueceu-se completamente de suas suposições sobre ela ser irritante ou maluca,apenas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lindos orbes perolado/esbranquiçado dela.

Assim como o resto dela,os olhos eram estranhamente exòticos.

Mye:Quem...são vocês?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri:Heyyy galeraa!voltei rapidinho nè?Bom espero que tenham curtido mais um cap da fic e que desculpem essa debil mental por postar o capitulo sem editar antes,deixando cheeeioo de erros de portugues(culpa do fanfiction que come metade das minhas frases ò.o)

Sasuke:È,dessa vez você não demorou dècadas como de costume.-Disse o Uchiha frio e emburrado.

Kashiri:Sakura chaan...por que o Sasuke kun ta mais chato que o normal hoje?Você antrou em greve,ou algo do tipo?

Ambos coram MUITO forte.

Sakura:Não è isso!Ele sò esta irritado por você ter feito a gente de coelhinho e ainda ter saido viva por causa da sua chantagem!n.n

Kashiri:MUAHAAHHAA È eu tenho que aprender a fazer chantagem mais vezes se elas me livrarem de frias como aquelas-gota

Sasuke:Hn...-Olhar gèlido.

Kashiri:Okeee...mas infelizmente eu não vou poder falar muito com vocês hoje porque jà estou de tarde sò deu pra editar a fic rapidinho e agora tenho que vazar.

Sakura:Mas Kashi chan...Posso te perguntar uma coisa antes de você sair?

Kashiri:Claroo que sim amoree-abraça a Sakura.

Sakura(rindo):qual foi a chantagem que você fez no Sasuke kun?-Sakura sussura bem baixinho pro namorado não ouvir.

Kashiri:AAA ameacei fazer uma fic dele vestido de Rudolf a rena de nariz vermelho,e com o Naruto de papai noel,fazendo o teatrinho da legião dos porcos alados no natal,(Nota:eles fariam a peça _depois_ de tirarem a linda fantasia natalina.n.n)

Sakura:O.o uou você è mà.

Kashiri:E è uma das coisas das que mais me orgulho.-Diz a nossa querida auto ra na maior cara limpa.

Gota geral.

Kashiri:Bom,como ja disse tenho que e obrigadissimo novamente para dai chan e cristiane chan que deixaram review na desastrosa versão do capitulo sem edição!Brigadoo pelo apoio!mais como eu sou mà,eu vou enrolar um pouquinho atè no minimo 5 reviews okk MUAHAHAHAHAA

...

**Transmissão OFF**


	6. O Despertar

**Capìtulo 6:O despertar**

Mye :Quem são vocês?

Sakura:Olà.Meu nome è Sakura,esse è o Sasuke-Ela gesticulou para o marido.-E este o Naru kun.-Disse a estranha figura feminina indicando o homem,que era provavelmente seu marido e para o garoto que lhe fitava intensamente.

Mye:Olà...Hmm...onde eu estou...exatamente...?-Ela perguntou timidamente,tentando esticar o braço dolorido.

Sasuke:Agora està em ê è filha do Itachi não?-Sasuke perguntou frio como de costume,mas um pouco preocupado com o que o seu irmão pudesse ter feito com ela.

Mas logo percebeu que a menina abaixou o rosto,e pequenas lagrimas se formaram dali.

Mye:Não...diga...o nome desse maldito!-Ela gritou visivelmente irritada,com mais lagrimas saindo de seus orbes cor de nuvens.

Sakura:Não se preocupe.-Ela disse a envolvendo em um abraço materno.-Nòs não vamos pressiona-la sobre isso.O Sasuke kun encontrou ele no bosque.

Mye arregalou os olhos,desvencilhando-se do abraço de Sakura

Mye:Então eu tenho que ir embora o mais rápido possível!Ele disse que não pararia...-Os olhos já estavam novamente marejados-...por nada.

Sasuke:Não se consegui convence-lo a deixa-la em paz.

Mye :Certo...

Sakura:Venha,vamos encontrar um quarto pra você dormir!-Ela disse sorrindo alegremente.

Mye:Mas...como assim...Eu não posso...fazer isso com vocês...que já fizeram tanto por mim...

Sasuke:Mye chan,você sabe qual è o meu sobrenome?-Sasuke perguntou com um tom incomunmente se ele falasse com a própria filha.

Mye:Não...qual?

Sasuke:Meu nome è Uchiha Sasuke.-Ele disse um pouquinho convencido,deixando a pequena de olhos completamente arregalados.

Mye:Uch..iha?-Ela gaguejou um pouco desconcertada.-Que bom!-Ela agora sorrio abraçando-o,com o rostinho pequeno emanando ela soltava Sasuke para abraçar Sakura.-Eu não estou sozinha...

Sakura:Não...agora pode sempre contar com uma família.-Sakura disse em seu ouvido,sorrindo tanto quanto a garota.

Sakura amava demais seus três filhos mas seua maior sonho mesmo era ter uma incrìvel a sensação desse desejo realizado tão rápido.

Mas logo Mye desvencilhou-se de Sakura e passou a encarar Naru,que atè o momento não havia dito a olhando...

Naru pensou que agora ela o agarraria e ele iria implorar para os pais para fazerem ela parar enquanto eles riam da sua desgraça cômica,mas para sua surpresa,não foi isso que apenas lhe perguntou:

Mye:E você vai ser o meu nii san não è?-Ela agora o encarava com um rosto não estava intimidada com o semblante frio do garoto ou pela maneira rude de quando se dirigiu a ela.

Mesmo estando muito impressionado o pequeno Uchiha apenas disse friamente.

ão fique longe do meu caminho e não seja irritante-(Raivaaaaaaa do Naru!Como ele pode dizer isso pra elaa?)Isso fez a garota contorcer a cara em uma careta de desaprovaçã ia dar uma resposta para o garoto uma,ou melhor duas pequenas figuras adentraram a sala correndo.

Yuki:Okaa san o Yoshi não me deixa dormir!

Yoshi;È por que o meu bumbum ta dodói-O garotinho falou com os olhos marejados e pidões daqueles mangàs de repente os dois pararam de falar e encararam Mye por alguns segundos para depois perguntarem ao mesmo tempo.

Yuki e Yoshi:Quem è você?-Os olhinhos negros de ambos demonstrava confusão.

Mye:Meu nome sou a prima de vocês!-Ela disse dando um largo sorriso.

Sakura:E a nova nee chan de vocês!-Sakura acrescentou sorrindo tanto quanto Mye pela noticia.

Yuki e Yoshi:ÊÊÊBBAAA-Eles disseram enquento pulavam em cima dela,detalhe,eles não viram que ela estava ferida.

Os gêmeos estavam radiantes diante da euforicamente e davam muitos beijos e abraços na irmã.

Todos estavam felizes naquele por ganhar uma nova filha que mesmo sendo sangue de alguém que ele detestava,não parecia carregar nenhum traço da maldade do pai,mas por outro lado parecia tão genial quanto Itachi,Naru,ou atè ele próprio.

Sakura não estava cabendo em si de alegria por realizar seu sonho secreto.'_Mas será que existe uma regra que diz que todos no clã Uchiha tem que ser lindos e perfeitos?Essa garota è sem duvida a mais linda que eu já vi!_'Ela pensava divertida.

Os gêmeos nem preciso dizer que eles amaram a idéia não è?Sem duvida eles pensaram que como ela era uma garota divertida e não seria tão fria como o nii san deles e poderia ajuda-los no que Naru geralmente chamava de brincadeiras para bakas.A Mye chan parecia mais legal,sendo que demonstrou gostar muito deles já na primeira vista!

Naru também estava feliz mas negava isso para si mesmo profundamente.O impacto que a aparência da nova irmã tivera sobre ele no primeiro momento não lhe fora nada agradável.E ainda mais depois a surpresa pelas ações e reações dela em relação a ele e apesar de tudo o que mais lhe incomodou-lhe nela foi o ciúme que teve ao ver a reação dos irmãos mais novos em ,tudo atè aquele momento pra ele fora previsível e fácil,então quando de repente alguém chega e muda tudo...bom era estranho e ele não gostou disso por que ela era diferente mas de um jeito bom!O estranho era que ele a odiava por não encontrar nada nela para odiar!Era perfeita...e isso sò poderia lhe trazer problemas.

Mas todos foram tirados dos devaneios e sorrisos quando Yoshi gritou.

Yoshi:Okaa san...o meu bumbum ta doendo de novo...-Ele disse com lagrimas nos olhos novamente.

Sakura:Humm...deixe-me ver...-Ela foi para perto do filho.-Onde dói?-Ela perguntou carinhosamente.

Yoshi:Ta...ardendo...

Sakura:Humm-Ela disse pensativa.

Sasuke:E então,alguma idéia do que ele tem?-Sasuke perguntou preocupado.

Sakura:Hai!Mye chan,poderia ir atè o armário e pegar um tubinho de hipogloss de amêndoas?

Todos menos Sakura e Mye arregalaram os olhos.

Sasuke/Naru/Yuki/Yoshi:HIPOGLOSS?

Mye :Hai!-E foi atè o armário indicado.

Sakura:Porque a surpresa?

Sasuke:Como è que a porra do hipogloss vai ajudar?

Sakura:Não acredito que você não sabe _nada_ de assadura de criança?-A rosada disse indignada.

Sasuke:Por que deveria?

Sakura:Seu sem-infância.-Ela disse fazendo um biquinho.

Yoshi:Okaa sann...-Gemeu o garotinho.

Sakura:Calma passa rapidinho.

Mye:Aqui a pomada.-Ela disse quando chegava correndo-Eu adoreei o cheirinho de amêndoas!*.*

Sakura:Eu sei!È a minha parte preferida também!-Sakura disse acompanhando Mye com um sorriso.

Gota geral.

Logo Sakura passou o lindo maravilhoso e cheirosinho hipogloss(que foi eu também gosto.E aì seus sem infância?) e então o pequeno Yoshi já estava se sentindo melhor.

Sasuke:Sakura,onde a Mye chan vai dormir?

Sakura:Humm...não sei...temos um quarto vago não?

Sasuke:Temos,ela pode ficar là,mas eu quis dizer essa noite.

Sakura:Talvez...Naru!-Ela chamou.

Naru:Hai?

Sakura:Será que a Mye chan poderia dividir o quarto com você sò essa noite?

Essa pergunta o pegara desprevinido.

Bom,ela provavelmente não seria irritante dormindo,e ele também,embora não admitisse nem sob tortura,havia gostado de vê-la dormindo serenamente,embora os machucados fossem um forte contraste com a expressão delicada e quebrável de uma boneca.

Naru:Tanto faz.-Ele respondeu indieferente.

Sakura:Realmente Sasuke,você não faz idéia do quanto eu pedia a kami sama que os nossos filhos não tivessem a sua personalidade...mas você conseguiu fazer uma replica sua perfeita!-Sakura falou em tom de acusação e Naru,já que saìa da sala nem prestou atenção ao comentário da mãe.

Sasuke fez uma cara emburrada,mas depois mudou as feições para um riso malicioso.

Sasuke:Bom...eu sempre pensei que você gostasse do meu jeito frio,e indiferente...-Ele disse aproximando-se perigosamente dela enquanto fingia um tom de ofensa.

Sakura:_Eu_ gosto Sasuke kun,eu me refiro as _outras_ pessoas que não vieram com o dispositivo imbutido de decifrar as suas expressões.-Sakura disse,completamente alheia às segundas intenções do marido.

Num movimento repentino ele à prendeu pela cintura e lhe capturou os lábios furiosamente.

Sakura,completamente surpresa,apenas retribuiu os beijos mas o afastou quando o mesmo começou a morder-lhe o pescoço e abaixar o ziper da sua blusa.

Sakura:Pode ir parando senhor pervertido!Primeiro temos que colocar as crianças na cama esqueceu?

Sasuke:Por que?Por acaso algum deles teve as pernas amputadas e eu não to sabendo?-Ele respondeu emburrado.

Sakura:Então ta sorte em explicar _SOZINHO_ quando um deles vier perguntar o que è que nòs estávamos fazendo.-Sakura disse amava esse trunfo contra o Uchiha.

Sasuke apenas fechou a ,diante de tal ameaça era melhor esperar atè que ela desse 'permissão' para isso do que ter a famosa _conversa._

'_Tremo sò de pensar numa coisa dessas'_

Enquanto isso,nos quartos,um pequeno garoto de seis anos fitava a parede azul escuro e à 'usava de alvo'(lê-se deformava)com as shurikens(que pros incultos que não sabem è aquela rodinha de quatro pontas que os ninjas usam pra treinar).

Seu 'trabalho' foi interrompido por uma voz fina vinda da porta.

Mye:Eu ouvi o Sasuke kun e a Sakura chan dizerem que eu vou dormir aqui.-Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do corar,gaguejar,ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero.

È a garota era de fato,sangue Uchiha.

Naru:Hn.-Ele responde sem encara-la.

Mye:E o que você està resmungando aì?Pode me ajudar a pegar um cobertor,onegai?-Ela disse,conseguindo ser ao mesmo tempo,autoritária e doce sem ser grossa.

Como essa garota existe?Não è um sonho?Nenhuma garota...ou melhor _ninguém _consegue fazer isso.

O.o Isso não pode ser bom.

Naru:Claro.-Ele disse sem conseguir negar a um pedido feito com tanta persuasão.

Logo os dois começaram a pular e empurrar o armário do quarto do pequeno para ver se algum cobertor caìa ou se um deles conseguiam alcança-los e puxa-los.

Mas como (convenhamos)nenhum dos dois era muito provido de altura e ambos eram Uchihas orgulhosos demais para pedir ajuda ou,simplesmente pegar uma escada,num dos saltos que eles davam acabaram se chocando e Naru acabou caindo por cima da Mye chan.

Mye:Itaiii!-Ela gritou.

Naru:Igualmente sua desastrada.-Ele disse pondo a mão na cabeça,no lugar onde haviam se chocado.

Mye:Olha quem fala!Foi você que pulou em cima de mim!Seu mongo!-Ela novamente falou deixando um Naru confuso,pois quando ele falava pras garotas que elas eram irritantes ou desastradas elas simplesmente abaixavam a cabeça e murmuravam baixinho um 'Gomen' mas,sua 'amiguinha'jà havia demonstrado que não era normal.

Os dois ficaram tanto tempos se encarando,e esperando qual dos dois ia ceder e pedir desculpas que esqueceram-se totalmente da posição embaraçosa em que se encontravam(bemm se não saíram era por que tava confortável nè?hehe).

Mas momentos depois Sasuke e Sakura adentraram o quarto e se depararam com a cena curiosa.

O quarto todo bagunçado,com vários travesseiros e cobertores espalhados(a pulação acabou resultando nisso),as portas do armário abertas com varias coisas pra fora,e o filho deles deitado por cima da mais recentemente 'filha' com as pernas todas embaralhadas.

Sasuke:O que aconteceu por aqui?-Sasuke perguntou um tanto indignado com a imagem,e com uma pontinha de ciúme da sobrinha.

Sakura:Sasuke!Naru,o que aconteceu?

Naru:Essa doida è que me pede pra ajuda-la a pegar uns cobertores e depois quando eu me desequilibro ela ainda grita comigo e diz que eu pulei em cima dela!

Mye:Mas você pulou!

Naru:Não pulei!

Mye:Pulou sim seu baka!

Sakura:Parem já os dois!Mye,Naru vocês bem que poderiam tentar se entender nè?

Os dois viraram a cara.

Sasuke:Tudo que o que aconteceu não se repita està claro?

Naru e Mye:Hai.-Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo,e logo depois ficaram se encarando.

Sakura:Bom,como eu disse espero que vocês se entendam,Naru você e os seus irmãos já comeram?

Naru:Hai,foi porque o Yuki e o Yoshi queriam dormir antes que bolassem alguma peça que não conseguissem resistir e quebrassem o castigo,e então eu disse que sò poderiam dormir depois de comer,então nòs três acabamos jantando.

Sakura:Okee,então venha Mye chan vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer.

Mye:Arigatou gosaimasu!(muito obrigada)

Sasuke:Você já pode dormir se quiser filho.

Naru:Você pode ficar aqui um pouco otou san?

Sasuke:Claro.-Ele disse enquanto Sakura e Mye se retiravam do quarto.-O que foi?

Naru:Essa garota...por que você e a okaa san adotaram ela?-Ele perguntou bsixinho,fitando o chão.

Sasuke:Bom filho,acho que você não entendeu que a Mye chan è sua faz parte da família.

Naru:Eu já sabia que ela era da família...mesmo assim ela è diferente.A Mye chan não pode ser normal!-Ele exclamou exasperado.

Sasuke:È?E o que ela faz de tão estranho?-Sasuke perguntou com uma pontinha de certeza o filho ia falar algo sem como um garoto de seis anos poderia saber distinguir coisas como essa?

Naru:Ela não è normal de um jeito bom eu acho...ela não me ataca ou me irrita,ou atè cora quando eu falo com ela do jeito que as outras fazem!Isso è ruim não è?

Sasuke teve que usar e abusar de TODO o auto-controle de que dispunha para ficar serio e segurar uma risada.O filho sem duvida nenhuma era sua copia atè nos defeitos,tinha que admitir.

Naru era tão egocêntrico quanto ele isso não era um problema na vida do pequeno.

Ainda.

Sasuke:Bom filho...-Ele disse calmamente tentando conter o riso-Ela deve ser assim por que è o jeito dela ser.E eu não me espantaria se ela fosse mais fria que as outras garotas.Jà que o que ela passou,muitas crianças não conseguiriam passar e estar de pè atè hoje.

Naru:Como assim?-(tadinhoo não entendeu a situação atè agora nenê?)

Sasuke:A Mye chan...perdeu a okaa san dela bem diante dos seus teve que ser muito forte para lutar contra o pai e fugir atè isso não significa que foi fácil pra ela então eu não me surpreenderia se ela lidasse com algumas situações de maneira diferente.-De repente Sasuke assumiu um semblante triste-È difícil encarar a realidade depois de perder alguém que se apenas seja compreensivo com ela è impressionante pra mim que ela consiga seguir em frente sorrindo depois de tudo.-Sasuke disse pondo a mão no ombro do filho.-Boa noite.-Ele desejou-lhe e deu um pequeno beijo na testa do filho(WOOA ALERTA DE CENA KAWAIIII!/gomen me empolguei com o momento/)

Naru apenas deitou-se,mas não tentou pensando no que ouvira do pai,e também queria esperar atè que a Mye chan voltasse para vê-la dormindo de novo(hehe danadinho).

Mas algo que lhe incomodou muito,foi o fato de seu pai ter dito que a prima era forte por enfrentar tudo sozinha atè ali e por seguir em frente com um sorriso no rosto mesmo seu otou san alegar ser improvável já que havia sido diferente para _ele._

**XxX**

Já indo em direção à sua cama(recém arrumada por Sakura) os pensamentos da pequena Mye ainda estavam um tanto apenas um dia,ela havia conseguido um lugar seguro,longe do monstro que a perseguia,havia encontrado a família que ela nem sabia que tinha,e ainda conseguido um novo lar!

Mas ela ainda precisava acabar com _ele._Aquele homem não poderia continuar vivendo,destruindo vidas como fez com a dela.

Certo,ela estava porque dera muita sorte de encontrar os tios na fuga desesperada.Não agora,mas no futuro,certamente vingaria a memória de sua mãe,e livraria o mundo daquele miserável que destruiu tudo que ela,e muitas outras pessoas possuíram,já que alem de matar sua mãe ele também incendiou a sua vila...

'_Fogo...gritos...okaa san!responda onegai!A pequena garota balançava inutilmente o corpo inerte e ensanguentado da mã vila estava inteiramente consumida pelas chamas,e a culpa era daquele homem! ele havia enfiado a katana no coração da sua okaa san bem diante dela.E agora para o seu desespero queimava e destruía a vila de onde viera.O que você quer?-Perguntou._

_-Eu quero que você venha comigo,para treinar na Akatsuki.-A menina arregalou os olhos_

_-NUNCA!Não importa quem você seja não tinha o direito de destruir tantas vidas desse jeito!-Ela gritava,mas sem derramar uma lagrima_

_-Claro que importa filha.-Depois do choque ela pôs –se a correr e gritar por socorro _'

Mye:NÃO!VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME LEVAR DAQUI!-Ela dizia enquanto lagrimas escorriam do olhos fechados.

Sim ela estava tendo um pesadelo,coisa que acordara o pequeno Naru,que agora tentava a todo custo acorda-la do sonho terrível.

Naru:Mye chan!Acorde!Isso è sò um sonho!-Ele dizia repetidamente enquanto chacoalhava o corpo pequeno e frágil que se debatia incansàvelmente por causa do pesadelo.

Mas para o alivio de Naru,ela logo abriu os olhos enevoados e embaçados pelas lagrimas.

Mye:Na...ru?

Naru:Hai.-Ele disse friamente.

Mye:Foi tão horrível...eu...vi...tu...do outra vez...aconteceu outra vez e eu vi...-E desabou em lagrimas novamente.

Naru a essa altura não sabia mais o que fazer,virou-a rapidamente e lhe deu um forte abraço.

Não aqueles abraços rápidos que damos em algum desconhecido por pura obrigação,mas um abraço sincero de conforto e carinho.

Claro que ela também lhe abraçou .Era bom ter alguém pra partilhar toda a dor que havia sentido nos últimos dias.

Mye:Arigatou...Naru kun..,-Ela disse enxugando as lagrimas.

Ele simplesmente não disse nada nem esboçou reação ajudou lhe a secar uma lagrima que descia pela bochecha de porcelana e depois cada um voltou para sua cama.

È...parece que daqui pra frente as coisas podem ficar um pouco diferentes...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri:HEEEYY GALERAA!Como è que vão os meus picurruchos?Espero que bem e com muita piedade na alma pra me desculpar pela demora do como jà mencionei no meu perfil(pros seres que ainda não entenderam eu vou dar noticias das fics no meu perfil regularmente)Fiquei muitoo doente e a minha linda medica respensavel a Saku chan não me deixou chegar perto do meu lindinhoo!

Sakura:Mas foi por que você estava doente!

Kashiri:Eu sei amore-Abraça-E muitissimo obrigado por cuidar de mim!E tambèm fiz uma homenagem ao hipogloss de amendoas na minha fic porque mesmo não precisando usar ele era tão bonitinho e cheirosinho que sò de olhar pra ele eu me sentia melhor!

Sasuke:Kami sama,dai-me paciência com essa doida!Atè aquela porcaria com cheiro de castanha você tinha que colocar na historia?

Kashiri:HEYY NÃO FALE MAL DO HIPOGLOSSS!

Sasuke:Gota

Sakura:Okee Kashi chan,lembra-se de que você não pode se ão onegai leitores mandem reviews pra ela se acalmar e postar mais rapido!

Kashiri:HAAAII!

Ja nee


	7. O recomeçar de uma vida nova

**Capitulo 7: O recomeço de uma vida nova:**

O dia amanheceu em Konoha,e na calma casa do clã Uchiha(que agora não era mais extinto) ouviam-se os costumeiros gêmeos 'anunciando' que era sábado.

Yoshi:HEEY ACORDEM SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS!

Yuki:È ACORDAAA!A GENTE TA COM FOME!YAY VIVA È SABADOO!

Na cama do quarto onde o pequeno Naru dividia com a prima ele soltou um resmungo para com os irmãos.

Naru:Calem logo a boca!Se hoje è sábado è porque as pessoas querem dormir mais!

Yuki:Mas sò você està dormindo nii san.

Yoshi:Hai.

Naru estava sabia que em alguns sábados a mãe trabalhava no hospital na parte da manhã por isso acordava cedo,e que provavelmente seu pai acordaria também já que era sempre não esperava ser traído pela Mye chan.

_Principalmente _por ela já que a garota devia ter dormido menos que ele por causa do sonho estranho.

Naru:Mas então cadê a Mye chan?-Ele perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

Mye:Ohayooo!Acordou foi seu preguiçoso?-Ela disse soltando uma gargalhada infantil.

Naru que já estava irritado por ser 'traido' logo de manhã já ia lhe dar uma resposta mas conteve a língua ao ver a garotinha BEM diferente do jeito que estava do dia anterior.

Ontem,ela estava com um vestido possivelmente branco(mas não sabia ao certo já que estava coberto de manchas de sangue e poeira),os cabelos brancos como a neve que iam atè o começo das costas estavam soltos e desgrenhados,e ela estava coberta de sujeira e arranhões.

Agora,ela estava com o cabelo preso em uma trança bem feita e roupas não eram consideradas de uma genin mas não eram comuns(imaginem um vestido rodadinho vemelho com um shrots branco por baixo).

Mye:O que foi?

Naru:Onde conseguiu essas roupas?

Mye:Ah.A Sakura chan me disse que eram de quando ela era criança.E eu as achei super kawaii!-Ela disse dando uma risada e uma rodadinha fazendo que a barra do vestido levantasse revelando mais do shots branco que ela usava.

Yuki:È!Você ta linda igualzinho a okaa san!

Yoshi:Hai!Não è Naru nii san?

Nesse momento o Uchiha ficou sem melhor,sem saber o que rapidamente recobrou a 'sanidade' e respondeu.

Naru:Tanto faz.-E se virou,indo tirar o pijama para poder ir tomar café.Mas antes de se virar,não pode deixar de avaliar as feições da desapontamento mas não como se fosse uma coisa incurável, que à havia magoado profunda e incuravelmente(maus o drama è o efeito pòs shakesper).Mas que ela,como toda garota,gostaria de ter sido elogiada por algo que ela fez ou que estava usando,e não por ter sido_ novamente_ ignorada por ele.

Mye saiu do quarto um tanto desapontada que o Naru não tivesse lhe elogiado mas ele parecia uma pessoa completamente fria e arrogante.

Bom,de qualquer forma ele era seu nii san agora,então era melhor se entenderem não è?

Sakura:E então meninos?O Naru kun acordou?

Yoshi:Hai!Mas ele brigou com a gente por ser cedo demais para acoradar num sábado.

Sasuke:Eu não culpo a mãe de você inventou de acordar cedo...-Sasuke disse emburrado,tomando um gole do seu chà.

Sakura:È você que escolhe sair da cama quando eu sò te obrigo a levantar quedo você tem missões.-Sakura disse dando de ombros

Sasuke chega bem perto dela e sussura em seu ouvido.

Sasuke:A culpa também não è minha se sem você là não tem graça.-E lhe deu um beijinho no pescoço,deixando uma Sakura MUITO corada.

Mye:Okee...Sakura chan...Você disse que ia me levar a um lugar hoje...não lembro direito o nome...mas pra que nòs vamos là?

Sakura:Nòs vamos atè a torre da Hokage Mye precisa saber que você està aqui,as circunstacias em que se encontra,e também saber mais sobre o que ocorreu na sua antiga vila.

Yuki e Yoshi:WAA NÃO LEVA A MYE CHAN LÀ!AQUELA BRUXA MALVADA VAI MACHUCAR ELA!

Sakura:Yoshi!Yuki!Eu já falei muitas vezes pra não chamarem a Tsunade sama de bruxa!

Yuki:Mas ela è!-Anunciou um convicto.

Yoshi:Atè lacaios que fazem tudo que ela manda,a bruxa tem!-Completou o outro.

Sakura:Vocês não tem jeito-Ela disse batendo uma mão na testa.

Mye:Ela è mesmo uma bruxa Sakura chan?-Ela perguntou inocentemente com a doce voz infantil.

Sakura:Claro que não!Isso è invenção da cabecinha desses dois!-Ela disse passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos negros e desgrenhados dos filhos.

Sasuke:Bom è melhor nòs ê sabe que a Hokage gosta de esperar por nòs tanto quanto o dobe gosta de esperar por ràmen.

Sakura:Tem razão.

Naru:Vocês já vão sair okaa san?-Ele perguntou e se aproximou de Sakura,dando lhe um beijo de bom dia e um abraço no pai.

Sakura:Hai e o otou san temos que levar a Mye chan para conhecer a que ela possa freqüentar a academia como você no ano que vem.

Mye:Por que sò no ano que vem?

Sasuke:Você tem quantos anos Mye chan?

Mye:Seis.

Sakura:Então você terá que esperar mais um começar na academia precisa de no mínimo sete anos.

Mye:Hai!-Ela disse sorrindo.-Enquanto isso eu posso brincar com vocês certo?-Ela perguntou docemente dirigindo-se aos gêmeos.

Yuki:Haii!

Yoshi:Com certeza!-Ele disserarm e a abraçaram.

Sakura:Awnn que coisa fofa!*.*Mas agora nòs temos que ir!

**Na Torre da Hokage...**

Tsunade:Sakura!Que surpresa,seu turno sò começa depois do almoço à Sasuke.O que foi?

Sakura:Ohayo Tsunade sama.Nòs viemos trazer uma pessoa pra te ver.-Ela disse ,gesticulando cuidadosamente para a pequena menina de seis anos e cabelos estranhamente brancos.

Tsunade:Quem è ela?-A loira perguntou,por um momento fascinada com a beleza singular da criança.

Sasuke:Ela se chama Mye.È a filha do Itachi.-Sasuke disse mantendo a voz fria.

Tsunade:Mas como a encontra...

Mye:Nossa!Você è a mulher mais linda que eu já vi!-A Hokage foi interrompida pela garotinha que,agora a olhava fixamente com os olhinhos cor de nuvens brilhando de fascinio.

Tsunade:Hè?-Ela disse lisonjeada com o elogio.-Obrigada Mye chan!Sakura adorei essa garota.-A Hokage peituda sussurou para Sakura e Sasuke.-Como ela pode ser filha do Itachi?

Sasuke:Eu também não ças a kami ela não herdou nenhuma característica do pai.Nòs a encontramos na volta daquela missão em que eu escoltei a Sakura para aquela vila próxima a Konoha.

Tsunade:Sei...E depois?

Sakura:Bem...acho que è melhor deixarmos a Mye chan falar.

Tsunade:Tudo seguir em frente querida.-Tsunade disse com um sorriso enorme e Sasuke boquiaberto.

'_È incrivel como a Mye chan já consegue encantar a maluca da Tsunade em tão pouco tempo...Acho que elas podem se dar bem...A NÃO!A HOKAGE MALUCA VAI APARECER EM CASA COM MAIS FREQUENCIA!OU SEJA MAIS SERMÕES SOBRE O MEU RELACIONAMENTO COM A SAKURA! OMG _'

Mye:Bem...eu me lembro de estar voltando pra casa,depois de pegar alguns legumes pra minha kaa san fazer o jantar...mas quando cheguei mais perto do bairro,notei que estava tudo calmo demais...e...quando entrei em casa,tinha um homem estranho,segurando minha okaa san pelo pescoço,e com uma katana nas suas costas...eu me lembro de gritar pra ele soltar ela,mas então me toquei que ele era um ninja porque sò assim pra conseguir derrotar a minha mãe que era a melhor kunoichi da vila do vento.

Tsunade:Você è da vila do vento?

Mye:Hai.

Tsunade:Então como conseguiu chegar aqui a pè?

Mye:Eu não vim todo o percurso a pè.Eu passei umas duas horas andando escondida num carro de um viajante qualquer procurando alguma vila oculta pra me ajudar.Jà que depois de matar a minha mãe aquele maldito também pôs fogo em toda a vila.E no fim disse que era meu pai,por isso eu deveria ir com ele.-Ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos-Disse que era minha culpa as pessoas terem então que eu fugi.

Tsunade escutava a historia da garota,cada vez mais sabia da horrível historia da morte da família da Sasuke,mas aquela garota conseguia ter algo que conseguisse ultrapassar tal tragé Itachi fora capaz de fazer aquilo com a própria filha?

No momento a única coisa que ela pensou em fazer,foi abraçar a garotinha em sem duvida era muito uma ótima kunoichi.

Sakura também a abraç afastou-se e disse.

Sakura:Bom...em todo caso nòs sò gostarìamos de saber se ela poderia ingressar na academia no ano que vem.

Tsunade:Ano que vem?Por que ?Quantos anos você tem Mye chan?

Mye:Seis.

Tsunade:Claro que pode Sakura!Sasuke.-A voz dela ficou fria e assustadora.

'_Ai nã sobrar pra mim._'

Tsunade:Pelo menos agora você ganhou uma filha de um jeito que não fez a Sakura gritar de dor em um parto de 6 horas-Ela disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Sasuke: (gota)

Sakura:cora pra valer.

Tsunade fazer isso com eles.

Mye:Ann não entendi.

Tsunade:Tem certas coisas que è melhor não entender Mye chan.

Mye:Hai Tsunade chan.

'_Como?_' Todos pensaram em uma confusão mùtua.

Tsunade:Tsunade..._chan?_

Mye a olhou com o olhar confuso.

Mye:Você prefere que eu te chame de outro jeito?

Tsunade:Não...mas è que nunca ninguém me chamou me chamam apenas de Tsunade sama ou Hokage sama,(sò o baka do Naruto que me chama de vovò mas deixa quieto).

Mye:Então você gosta.

Tsunade:Claro!Faz parecer que eu tenho amigos.-*Sorriso colgate*

Gota geral.

Mye:Certo...agora vamos voltar,porque eu prometi ao Yuki e ao Yoshi que iria brincar com eles.

Sakura:È..enyão atè mais Tsunade shishou!

Tsunade:Atè daqui a pouco a Mye chan pra me ver quando quiser viu?E Sasuke,se você deixar algo acontecer a alguma dessas duas eu arranco o seu intestino com os dentes entendeu?

Sasuke:Ha..hai.-Ele que ela estava falando serio.

_'Por qu ela sempre reserva as ameaças de morte pra mim depois de tantos anos?' _Nem preciso dizer quem foi que pensou nè?

Quando os três já estavam fora do escritório da Hokage Sasuke se pronunciou com uma voz um tanto sacastica.

Sasuke:Nossa...como eles colocaram aquela mulher mutiladora como essa pra ser nossa Hokage?Eu fico surpreso que nòs nunca tenhamos entrado em guerra!

Sakura:No fundo ela è uma boa pessoa- Sakura diz com um sorriso amarelo.

Mye:Eu gostei da Tsunade chan!- A garotinha diz enquanto saltita na frente do casal.

Sasuke:Sakura...Não era hoje que o dobe...

Sakura:Ia almoçar em casa...È melhor nòs corrermos!-Sakura diz levando Mye pelo braço e com Sasuke correndo logo atrás de si.

**Na casa dos Uchiha...**

Naru:Eles já deviam ter a pouco o tio Naruto chega e a kaa san vai ficar estressada por que não fez o almoço ainda.-Naru dizia calmamente enquanto observava os irmãozinhos fitando a porta intensamente.

Yuki:WAAAAA!E se a bruxa malvada transformou a Mye chan numa nuvem?-Dizia o pequeno preocupado.

Yoshi:Ou esmagou ela com aqueles punhos de homem dela!

Yuki e Yoshi:Tadinha da nee chan!-Exclamaram em unìssono.

Naru:Afss.

**Ding Dong!(eu não sei se tem campainha na casa do Sasuke mas...ela tocou n.n)**

Naru:Deve ser o tio Naruto com a tia Hinata o Haruo e a Haruka.-Ele disse suspirando e indo atè a porta.

Naruto:Dattebayo!Ohayo Naru kun,gêmeos pestinhas!-Naruto disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto.-Onde è que tão o Teme e a Sakura chan?

Hinata:Calma Naruto seus pais saíram Naru kun?-Ela perguntou docemente mas um pouco embaralhada com os nomes parecidos.

Naru:Hai.O otou san e a okaa san saíram pra ver a Hokage e...

Haruo:Teme!-O garoto moreno com uma mechinha loira gritou e pulou em cima do amigo.

Naru:WAAAA!SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU BAKA!

Haruo:EI! NÃO GRITA COMIGO SEU TEME!-Depois disso os dois ficaram se encarando atè que apareceu uma garotinha com cabelos preto-azulado e olhos azuis dizendo timidamente.

Haruka:Nii san não brigue com o Naru kun onegai!-Ela dizia baixinho.

Haruo:Affs Haruka,não sei por que você defende esse baka.

Naru:Fica na sua verdade tia Hinata,meus pais saíram pra apresentar para a Hokage sama a minha prima Mye chan que eles agora vão adotar.-Ele disse com tanta calma que nem parecia um garotinho de sete anos.

Naruto:A então aquele brocha do teme deu de adotar crianças agora?Vou ter que tirar uma da cara dele!-Naruto disse rindo alto.

'_O Naru kun vai morar na mesma casa que a prima?Ah não!Agora que ele nunca vai saber que eu existo!Ele atè a chama de Mye __chan_'

Pensava a pequena Haruka de seis ela era filha do shinobi mais hiperativo e irresponsável de todo o pais do fogo mas havia herdado tanto a timidez quanto a aparência da mãe.Jà que tinha cabelos preto-azulados e um rostinho pequeno e de aparência frágil.E ela era como muitas das outras garotas da vila,apaixonada pelo Uchiha mais velho.

Já Haruo era hiperativo como o cabelos escuros mas com uma mecha BEM loira cortando uma parte do seu cabelo os olhos da cor dos da mãe e bom,tinha medo da Hokage assim como os gêmeos e tinha como melhor amigo Uchiha Naru (nossa agora que eu vi como o nome dele fica bonitinho e combina com o sobrenome!n.n)

Logo depois Naruto avistou Sasuke e Sakura correndo em direção a eles e de mãos dadas com uma menininha um tanto diferente.

Naruto:Hey Teme!Ohayo Sakura chan!O que vocês estavam fazendo la no escritório da vovò Tsunade e quem è você?

'_Agora eu sei porque o Haruo è tão expliquei tudo pro tio Naruto e ele ainda pergunta de novo... u.u _' Naru pensava.

Sakura:Essa è a Mye chan.-Gesticulou para a garota-Ela è filha do Itachi e nòs a encontramos na volta daquela missão de escolta que a Tsunade sama passou.

Hinata:Ahnn Sakura chan..ela è uma gracinha!Seria uma boa amiga pra você não è Haruka chan?

Haruka apenas assentiu de cabeça baixa.

No entanto Haruo não parava de olhar a pequena.

Haruo:NOSSA MAS VOCÊ TEM O CABELO BRANCO!QUE LEGAL!

Mye: (dà um pedala)Não grite seu baka!Mas obrigada pelo elogio-Ela disse agora dando um lindo sorriso (descrito pela minha pessoa como 'ultra-kawaii')

Haruo:Okee...tenho que tomar cuidado com as suas mudanças de hmor-Ele disse sorrindo.

Naru:Ta bom Haruo.Jà sabemos que o cabelo dela è branco agora,kaa san você não tem que fazer o almoço-Ele disse com uma carinha kawai também,desviando o assunto de Mye.

Sakura:Ah!Arigatou por lembrar Naru kun!Jà ia esquecendo do almoço!Por favor entrem.

E assim todos fazendo brincadeiras com os gêmeos e provocando Sasuke como Haruo fazia o mesmo com Naru e eles pareciam atè se divertir!Haruka permanecia em silencio ao lado da mãe e de Sakura que já ia fazer o almoço apenas os observava em silencio,mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

'_Eu realmente tenho MUITA sorte por poder recomeçar em uma família tão bonita e feliz!Espero que tudo fique bem daqui pra frente_'

È Mye chan vamos ver o que nos aguarda daqui pra frente...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

******Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri:Heeeeeyy meus teletuies tchuco tchucos!Aì esta mais um capitulo para vocês se deliciarem!(falando em teletubies me deu vontade de comer aquela torradinha de carinhas felizes deles : P n.n)

Sasuke:Afss OUTRA crise de infantilidade...eu mereço...

Sakura:Ah Sasuke kun...não fica ssim...no fundo ela è uma boa pessoa!E sem falar que è uma otima baba pros gêmeos!n.n

Sasuke:È...quando não està enchendo eles de porcarias!

Kashiri:Afe Sasuke kun sò porque você não teve chicletes e doritos pra alegrar a sua infancia não me culpe por tentar fazer com que seus filhos não virem velhos pelancudos e rabugentos!(Sem ofença aos velhos pelancudos que estiverem lendo isso n.n)

Sakura:È Sasuke kun acho que não tem problema se eles comerem doce de vez em quando.

Sasuke:Hn..não tem jeito,você duas sempre ficam de complô comigo.

Kashiri:Xii,Sakura chan è melhor dar um jeito no Sasuke kun por que ele ta de TPM hoje-A autora sussura.

Sakura ri.

Sasuke:Hn.

kashiri:Boooooom gomen se demorei demais e por favor mandem reviews!Ou seri malvada e dessa vez vou atrazar a fic DE PROPOSITO!

Sasuke:Que manipuladora.u.u

Kashiri:Sasuke kun se eu fosse você pesnsaria melhor nas minhas palavras jà que eu posso fazer o que bem entender com você na fic..-Carinha de criança inocente.

Sasuke:(gota)

Kashiri:Então por hoje è sò pessoal! Ja ne (e não esqueçam as reviews!)

**Transmissão OFF.**


	8. Um time repleto de bakas!

**Capìtulo 8:Um time repleto de bakas!**

**5**** anos depois…**

**Mye POV.**

Hoje nesse mesmo dia fazem exatamente quatro anos que eu estou vivendo com a Sakura chan,com o Sasuke kun,com o Naru kun,e com os meus gêmeozinhos fofos!n.n.

Bom primeiro me apresentando,sou Uchiha Mye,uma garota de atualmente onze anos,com cabelos brancos(não me pergunte por que também acho estranho mas mesmo assim amo a cor do meu cabelo)e compridos que eu sempre tenho o bom senso de prender muito bem em uma trança pra não me atrapalhar quando eu começar a ter missões olhos brancos meio prateados e uma nova família que eu amo muito!

Tal família è constituída pela Sakura chan,que è como uma segunda mãe pra è carinhosa,linda e è super divertido ver ela vermelhinha quando o Sasuke kun faz alguma coisa que 'as crianças não deviam ver'.

Tem também,como eu já mencionei o Sasuke kun,que apesar de ser meu tio me trata como se eu fosse filha dele de fica bastante do meu lado nas discussõ...eu acho que è porque temos uma infância parecida se formos julgar por tragédias familiares,e por uma coincidência do destino,a pessoa que causou a nossa desgraça è a mesma!Engraçado não?

Bom e sei que teve uma parte da vida dele em que ele ficou obcecado em matar o Itachi(eu nunca iria chamar aquele monstro de pai),e acabou traindo a vila pra ir treinar com uma espécie de sannin do mal(que o tio Naruto insiste em dizer pra mim e pro Naru kun que era traveco mas sinceramente não sei se acredito).Mas depois ele voltou pra vila e se casou com a Sakura chan, kawaii isso não?

Bom outra pessoa que faz parte da minha atual família è o Naru kun,que apesar de ser meu primo,eu não consigo pensar nele assim como parte da famí que pra mim ele è igual ao baka do pessoa comum.Sò que ele parece ver alguma coisa de errado comigo!Jà que desde o primeiro momento em que ele pôs os olhos em mim nunca foi gentil(sò uma vez quando dormimos no mesmo quarto e eu tive um pesadelo),ou falou mais do que três silabas que valem a pena mencionar.

Ah e ele também è assediado e idolatrado todos os dias por TODAS as garotas da por mim e pela minha melhor amiga,a Rukia chan.

Mas por outro lado os irmãozinhos do Naru kun são MUITO lindooos!È serio os dois são uns amores e muiito kawaiis*.*.Eu particularmente adoro pregar peças nas pessoas junto com eles.

Enfim,eu tenho uma família incrível na minha opinião.Jà que eles me acolheram de bom grado na vida deles.

Mas hoje eu tenho outro motivo pra estar pulando de hoje è o dia que eles vão anunciar os times na academiaaa!YUPI!Eu espero mesmo ficar no mesmo time que a Rukia chan n.n.

Desci as escadas rapidamente,provavelmente,todos estavam me esperando para o café.Então rapidamente eu pus a minha roupa de todo blusa branca com o emblema do clã Uchiha,uma saia preta,e um short azul escuro por baixo,e a tradicional sandália,e meu cabelo cor-de-neve(como a Tsunade chan gosta de chamar)estava preso mais uma vez a uma trança.

Yuki e Yoshi :Ohayo Mye nee chan!-Os meus irmãozinhos lindos exclamaram em uníssono.

Mye:Ohayoo!-Eu disse dando um beijo na bochecha da Sakura chan e um beijinho no topo da cabeça de cada um dos meus depois para o Naru kun que(pra variar)estava com cara de 'não se aproxime de mim sua doida de pedra,ou eu chamo a ANBU já que os nossos pais não vão fazer nada alem de rir da minha cara'.

Cara,eu sou boa em ler o Naru kun.

Mye:Hey,Naru kun,você lembra que dia è hoje nè?-Eu perguntei animada.

Naru:Claro.È impossivel esquecer depois de você ter falado disso ontem a noite toda.-Ele disse frio com a mesma cara de MALAA!

Mye:Então ta senhor estressadinho não perco mais meu tempo conversando com você.-Ah qual è nè?Eu também tenho meu orgulho pra zelar.(**N/a:**sem sombra de duvidas que ela è uma Uchiha depois do ultimo comentário u.u)-Bom eu agora não estou com fome Sakura chan. Então já vou direto pra academia encontrar a Rukia chan,ta?

Sakura:Olha Mye chan eu sei que você esta empolgada mas você precisa tomar café.Se não você pode acabar desmaiando no treino com o seu novo time.-(**N/a: **Hehe...de desmaiar no treino a Sakura chan entende ebm...husahuhaushauhsa)

Mye:Mas o treino nem começa hoje!Sò vão anunciar os times.E também os bakas que não passaram ou ficaram de lanterninhas u.u Como o Haruo.

Sakura:Mye!O Haruo gosta muito de você.Ta certo que è meio extrovertido e...

Sasuke:Aff Sakura,atè parece que você não falava a mesma coisa do Naruto quendo a gente tinha essa idade.

Há!Valeu Sasuke kun!Então a Sakura chan também falava isso do tio Naruto?HUAAHAHAHA!Que hilário!

Mye:Valeu Sasuke kun!-Eu disse lhe dando um abraço e sorrindo.-Você quer vir comigo atè a academia Naru kun?Aì a gente aproveita e trás a Rukia chan com a gente!-Eu disse empolgada com a idéia mas já sabendo que resposta seri um belo'NÃO',mas não custava tentar nè?

Naru:Hummm se eu for com vocês,você me ajuda a fugir daquelas garotas psicòticas ?-Ele aceitou!Finalmente ele aceitou numa boa alguma coisa que eu disse!

Mye:Claro!Pra que servem as primas?-Eu disse parecer estranho,mas acho que a palavra _prima_ afetou ele,já que ele se transformou no mesmo emburrado de sempre depois de eu dizer a dita cuja.

Bom agora estamos eu e o Naru kun andando e ele com a mesma cara de paisagem nublada e cinza de sempre.È serio,ele NUNCA abre a boca pra falar uma frase sequer!A unica vez que eu ouvi ele dirigir a palavra a uma pessoa que não fosse uma pessoa da família(com minha exceção claro),foi quando ele e o Haruo começaram a brigar sobre qual pai era mais forte.O Naru kun e o Haruo terminaram os dois com olhos roxos e foi a Sakura chan que teve que separar o Sasuke kun e o tio Naruto pra eles não brigarem também.

Rukia:Ohayoo Mye chan!Ohayo Naru kun.-Ahhh Rukia chan!Ela è tãooo fofaa*.*

Mye:Rukia chan!-Eu corri e a já falei que amo essa garota?-È hoje que a gente vai ficar no mesmo time e..

*Terremoto*

Mye:o.O

Rukia:O.o

Naru:O.O

Fã girls enlouquecidas do Naru:WAAAAAA NARU KUN!LINDO,LINDOO!-Putz como essas garotas enchem a bola dele!Então deve ser convencido por isso que ele è tão convencido...Bom não importa rapidamente peguei na mão dele e da Rukia chan e os puxei pra longe dali.Tà certo eu _ainda _não sou gennin mas isso não significa que eu não seja boa no tai jutsu,mas não custa nada evitar uma bronca da Tsunade chan por mandar uma garotas bobocas pro hospital.

Menina 1:RAPIDO ELE TÀ FUJINDO COM AQUELA PRIMA IDIOTA DELE E COM A SABAKU!

Meu kami sama como eu odeio essas garotas.

E me chamar de idiota passou dos limites de segurança.

Gomen Tsunade chan.

Mye:Naru kun,espera um chan você também Rukia chan.-Eu devia estar com uma cara sinistra pelo jeito que eles me olharam.

Menina 1:O que você vai fazer sua retardada albina?

Menina 2:È!Largue já o _meu_ Naru kun.-Aquela idiota falava rindo com todas as outras cachorrinhas malditas a acompanhando.

Eu sorri.

Perfeita brecha.

Percebi o olhar curioso no rosto do Naru kun e da Rukia chan mas a curiosidade foi satisfeita assim que eu dei um soco muito bem dado no nariz da primeira menina,e imobilizei a segunda com um disso sentei em cima das duas.

Mye:_Jamais,_ me chamem xinguem ou ofendam de novo.E parem de correr atràz do Naru kun suas sem vida.E esse aviso valhe pra _todas._Se me xingarem de novo,eu juro que faço pior.E as que arriscarem a sorte estejam preparadas pra ir pro hospital.-E lancei um olhar bem maquiavélico pra traz deixando aquelas oferecida paralisadas por uns bons 10 minutos.

Rukia:Mye chan!O que você fez la foi demais!Naru,você devia ter pedido pra ela ter batido nas suas fã girls a muito tempo!-Ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando de animaçã,como eu amo ela!Atè quando eu sou deliberadamente agressiva ela me ama!

Eu a abracei forte.

Mye:Me agradeça depois viu?-E eu disse com o olhar direcionado ao Naru kun e dei um sorriso zombeteiro pra comecei a rir da cara ultra cômica que ele ele deve querer me sò espero não cair no mesmo time que esse ser,porque com certeza nòs brigaríamos BEM mais,e sinceramente tenho pena do nosso futuro sensei se nòs ficarmos sabe,eu gosto demais do Naru kun,eu sò provoco ele pra me vingar do jeito frio que ele è comigo.

Hehe tenho muito orgulho em ser uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que faz ele ficar vermelhinho de raiva(**N/a:**Hi Mye chan,acho que não è de raiva não...kkkk :p)!

Ah meu kami!Como eu sou baka!Eu esqueci de contar como è a Rukia è simplesmente linda!Os seus cabelos são escuros(coisa que puxou do avô dela)mas com um toque avermelhado,igual o dos gêmeos,os olhos dela são duas piscinas azuladas igual os da tia as vezes quando ela fica tempo demais exposta ao sol eles ficam violeta-brilhantes.

Bom voltando a realidade nòs já chegamos a vou beber água por um minuto e depois vou pra sala.Não estou a fim de receber olhares assassinos logo de manhã cedo e também ter que olhar na cara amassada daquela loira idiota que eu tive o imenso prazer de deformar o nariz.

Logo depois eu percebo que o Haruo também ta me olhando com uma cara mais baka que o a Rukia chan ta do outro lado então è melhor pedir licença.

Mye:Com licença por favor?

Haruo:Mye chan...-Afe sò falta babar depois dessa muito Haruo mas já to sem paciência.

Mye:SAI DAÍ SEU BAKA!EU VOU SENTAR PERTO DA RUKIA CHAN!-Eu acho que exagerei um ele quer o que me olhando com aquela cara de baka mor?

Rukia:Aqui Mye chan!-Ela disse apontando o meu lugar.

Fui correndo atè là.Nòs ficamos conversando e ignorando a loira deformada que me encarava sem também percebi o olhar do Naru kun em cima de deve ou estar muito bravo ou se controlando pra não cair na gargalhada enquanto aquela loira me encara.

De repente o Iruka sensei entrou na sala com os pergaminhos de times feitos.(**N/a:**Sim!O Iruka ainda da aula na academia/gomen eu estava sem criatividade e achei sacanagem colocar o Sai pra ser professor mesmo que por alguns míseros segundos/)

Iruka:Bom,agora vamos aos times:Uzumaki Haruka,Inuzuka Hiou,e Aiko Matenshi,serão a equipe 9,Hyuuga Rui,Sabaku no Rukia,e Maito Yoki serão a equipe 11.-BUAAAAAA SEU MALDITOO!COLOCOU A RUKIA CHAN E OUTRO TIME!Bem o lado bom è que ela ta no time do Rui que è o menino que ela então eu perdôo essa terrível catástrofe pra ver ela feliz n.n!

Iruka:Agora o time 7:Uzumaki Haruo,Uchiha Mye...-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO-...e Uchiha Naru.-DUPLO NÃÃÃOOO!O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO KAMI SAMA?

Mye e Naru:O QUE?Eu vou ficar no mesmo time que esses bakas?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Kashiri:Heeeeey!Surpresos por me verem?Boom para os que leram a minha atualização mais recente(sabe aquela dizendo que eu não ia postar atè o natal se não tivesse reviews?Bem è essa mesma),eu sò postei agora no fanfiction porque a minha amigoona(no FF cuti-kethy chan) totosinha do coração(que tem o bom gosto de ler sasu saku que nem eu)descobriu que eu estava postando no FF e me implorou(literalmente)pra andar com o capitulo,e como eu amo ela tanto como a Mye chan ama a Rukia chan fiz isso por ela e pelas lindas e maravilhosas que acompanham a minha fic!(Kethy to esperando review de você viu amore?)

Maaaaas como das 5 reviews que eu solicitei pra postar esse cap,apenas recebi 3,vou cobras essas duas de juros pra liberar o cap 9 heein(e plis kethy chan não use aquele olhar-gatinho-do shreck comigo de novo viu?)

Enfim o Sasuke e a Sakura chan estão de folga esse capitulo porque eles apareceram muito pouco e resolvi dar um descandinho pra eles darem um jeito nas compras de natal por que fala sèrio,**comprar 4 presentes sò pros **filhos è muita coisa.

Bomm foi otimo postar mais um capitulo,que apesar do meuar de malvada,eu sò enrolei porque ninguem mais mandava reviews!Eu sinceramente acho ser ficwriter muuuito show,e amo postar os caps pra vocês!Mas pro favor preguiçosinhos do mundo,não se aproveitem da minha boa vontade,deizen reviews pra aegrar o meu fim de anoo n.n

Oks isso è tudo Ja nee


	9. Dejavù

Gentisss!Eu queria antes de começar o capitulo pedir para que todos compreendam e me perdoem pela demora e que serà especificada na Transmissão final okks?Boa leituraa!

**Capitulo 9:Déjà vu **

Naru e Mye se entreolharam atônitosafinal QUANDO exatamente aquela Hokage maluca resolveu coloca los no mesmo time?

Mye:Iruka sensei sò pode haver algum engano!Eu não vou fazer parte de um time com dois bakas de carteirinha!-Ela disse com um olhar suplicante ao chuunin.

Naru:Eu digo o mesmo!

Haruo:Hei!Eu não sou baka!Nem a Mye chan è.O único baka do time è esse Uchiha metido a bonzão!Claro que não è pàreo pro futuro Hokage que vai substituir a vovò Tsu...

* **POWW!***

Mye: Não fale da Tsunade chan desse jeito!-E logo sei deu inicio a uma barulhenta discussão,fazendo todos da sala darem risadas.

Iruka:Parem de dizer bobagens!E vocês parem de rir se não quiserem permanecer alunos da academia atè os trinta anos.-Iruka sensei disse com um olhar mortalmente assustador fazendo todos calarem a boca o nosso querido(e mais novo) time 7.

Mye ainda se sentia duvida devia haver um motivo para colocarem a divisão dessa('horrivel')maneira.

Haruo:SE LIGA SENSEI!PORQUE UM CARA BONZÃO COMO EU...PRECISA FICAR NA MESMA EQUIPE DESSE TEME?-Haruo expressou a sua duvida(de uma maneira um pouquinho mais escandalosa mais vamolà... u.u)

Iruka:As notas do Naru foram as melhores entre os 27 formandos.Jà você Haruo...ficou em ultimo!Coloquei você com a Mye chan por que ela também foi a segunda melhor,e è preciso equilibrar.

Haruo:Afss.-Ele resmunga fazendo varias caretas para o chão,e ecoando as palavras do Iruka sensei '_Você...ficou em ultimo!_' 'Droga tenho que dar um jeito de superar o teme!'Haruo pensou com uma cara de,como chamaria o Naru,dobe.

Mye e Naru também não se três apenas foram para a sala onde conheceriam o seu novo sensei.

Haruo:Sabe Iruka sensei...eu acho que vou sentir a sua falta,mesmo você sendo chato as vezes...-O pequeno disse com um sorriso.

Iruka abriu um enorme sorriso na sem duvida lembrava muito o pai.E com lagrimas nos olhos ele abraçou(leia-se asficciou)o pequeno com lagrimas nos olhos castanhos.

Mye:Iruka sensei!Larga o Haruo que ele ta ficando roxo!-Mye gritou exasperada.

Iruka:Ah!Gomen Haruo eu apenas me emocionei.

Haruo:Okee...-Ele disse sem graça e depois sussurou pra Mye chan-Vamos logo antes que ele me mate por asficcia de novo...-Mye riu ao ouvir o tom de pânico na voz do que também havia ouvido a conversa apenas revirou os olhos e os seguiu,enquanto os outros times eram anunciados.

Depois de todos anunciados,e os time junto com os senseis,apenas o time 7 ficou na sala esperando (e amaldiçoando por vaaaarias greações)o maldito sensei que não chegava nunca.

Haruo:MAS ESSE DESCARADO VAI DAR O BOLO NA GENTE LOGO NO PRIMEIRO DIA?EU QUERO IR TREINAR LOGOO!-Exclamou o Uzumaki irritado.

Mye:Por incrível que pareça você ta certo (pela primeira vez na vida diga-se de passagem)Haruo!Que tipo de jounin se atrasa **três horas e meia **da primeira vez que vê os alunos?-Mye exclamou apenas observava a a cena(leia-se a prima),enquanto lembrava de algumas historias de sue pai,e do sensei do seu time sempre se atrasar e ainda por cima depois inventar desculpas patéà que...?

Haruo:JÀ SEEEI!-O garoto exclamou,e correu na direção do apagador,colocando-o em cima da porta.-Hàhà!Ele vai se arrepender de ter se !

Mye:Que coisa infantil.-Disse claro que estava do fundo de sua alma pegadinhas como aquelas!Mas se o sensei perguntasse provavelmente o Naru a delataria,e não queria se meter em encrencas tão cedo.

'_Que idiota!Ele não percebe que um jounin jamais cairia numa brincadeira tão infantil e estúpida?_'Naru pensou,questionando os(poucos) neoronios que haviam suspeita de existência na cabeça do amigo.

Logo depois de Haruo preparar a armadilha,e de Naru concluir seu pensamento,um homem alto de cabelos branco/prateados(por coincidência igual aos de Mye),olhas cinza e rosto coberto por uma mascara passou pela porta,levando um apagador cheio de poeira bem no topo da cabeça.

Haruo começou a rir descontroladamente da cara do sensei que no momento nem parecia ligar para a brincadeira.

Haruo:HAHAUAHUAHAA!VOCÊ CAIU QUE NEM UM PATINHO!-Ele ria enquanto Naru e Mye permaneciam calados com gotas. **. . '**

O sensei de cabelos prateados continuava calado com a expressão que para Mye parecia dizer 'ò agüentar as mesmas bobagens outra vez.'.O homem suspirou e os levou para três sentaram-se lado a lado no chão enquanto o sensei ficava de pè.

Kakashi:Bom è melhor nòs começarmos as apresentaçõ tal falar por exemplo do que gostam ou sonhos,passatempos e etc...-Sim.O antigo sensei do time 7 agora treinava os filhos de seus ex ,que para isso ele precisou de horas de discussão com a Hokage atè que ela finalmente cedesse quando ele envolveu sake na ,à primeira vista,o time seria exatamente igual ao que fora o time de seus seria Hiperativo como o pai(o que jà demonstrava jà que atè o tinha pegado com a mesma pegadinha que Naruto usara com ele no seu primeiro dia).Mye parecia uma flor delicada e exótica.Nã flor nã floco de neve,a considerar a cor peculiar dos cabelos,e a doçura e alegria que parecia soubera a historia por traz conversava com Sasuke o mesmo lhe fugia do assunto,e com a Hokage era a mesma ela parecia mesmo ser sangue Uchiha.O jeito confiante e inabalável,contradiziam com o ar doce que a mesma emanava.E percebia que não era o único que notava isso.

Naru sem sombra de duvida era,(como Haruo),a replica exata do pai na personalidade e no fí frio e distante,embora fosse mais sociável que o Uchiha mais velho na sua idade,(considerando que as únicas pessoas que Sasuke se relacionava na época eram Sakura Naruto e Kakashi).Tambèm pode ver uma caracterisca que o diferenciou muito do pai.O modo protetor e fixo para o qual olhava,(na cabeça de Kakashi),a irmã de criaçã duvida Sasuke jamais olharia Sakura daquela maneira.

Mas fora a algumas mudanças,para ele seria como voltar no tempo e reviver as boas lembranças do time 7 outra vez.- Porque não começa?-Ele disse gesticulando para Haruo.

Mye:Espera aì.Jà que è assim,porque não _você_ começa?Nem sabemos o seu nome.

Kakashi:Ah..eu também?Muito chamo Hatake Kakashi.Não tenho a menor intenção de falar para vocês o que gosto ou desgosto.E,bem... de que adianta falar dos meus sonhos?Eu tenho vários passatempos...-Ele disse com ar pensativo lembrando da edição de bolço de seu livrinho favorito.

Naru:No final sò soubemos o seu nome-Ele disse com suspirou.

Kakashi:Agora è a vez de você da direita para a ordem.

Haruo:Eu me chamo Uzumaki Haruo!Eu gosto de comer ràmen com o meu otou san.O que eu não gosto è de aturar a minha irmã chata ou ter de esperar três minutos pro ràmen ficar pronto...

'_Kami sama,esse garoto sem duvida è filho do Naruto!_'

Haruo:Meu sonho?Me tornar um grande ninja como o meu otou san e depois virar o Hokage da vila da folha!E meu passatempo...zoar eu acho.

Naru:Eu me chamo Uchiha gosto de treinar com o meu otou san,e...acho que sò.Não tem muitas coisas que eu goste em especial,e tem muitas que eu não gosto como ser perseguido por meninas malucas.-Ele segurou o riso ao se lembrar do soco e do chute que Mye desferiu naquelas duvida seria bom leva-la com ele quando saísse na rua de novo.-Bom...um sonho...acho que me tornar o capitão da ANBU.E o meu passatempo...treinar.-O moreno concluiu com o habitual ar de indiferença.

Mye:Meu nome è Uchiha Mye.A coisa que eu maaaais gosto è passar o tempo com os meus irmãozinhos fofos e com a minha melhor amiga,a Rukia chan!Uma coisa que eu não gosto...è o Haruo me perturbando –Ela disse lançando a ele um olhar mortal.-Meu sonho...?-Ela disse mudando a expressão de com um brilho sinistro no olhar.O que lembrou Kakashi de Sasuke quando falou do sonho de matar o irmão.-Matar uma pessoa antes que ela arruíne mais vidas como fez com a minha.-Ela disse ferozmente,fazendo o Hatake entrar em aquela garotinha podia ter o mesmo sonho de vingança que outrora fora de seu antigo aluno?È.As coisas se apenas observava a ele jà não era surpresa que ela quisesse matar o mesmo jà sabia o que ele havia feito para ela,e embora não falasse,achava nobre da parte dela não querer mata-lo apenas por vingança.-E meu passatempo,-O tom voltou a ficar alegre-È encher o saco do meu amaado priminho!-Ela disse rindo e deu um empurrãozinho em Naru,que a fuzilou com as esmeraldas.

Kakashi: O.O Pri...mo?Ele è seu primo?-Ele disse balbuciando então...se eles eram primos...o pai dela sò poderia ser uma pessoa...

Naru:Claro!Achou que fossemos irmãos?De onde mais ela tiraria o sobrenome Uchiha?-O pequeno perguntou,olhando o sensei com incredulidade.

Kakashi:Bom,na verdade eu pensei que fossem irmãos de criação,mas deixem isso de çaremos as tarefas amanhã.

Haruo:Tarefas!Tarefas!Que tarefas heeein?

Kakashi:Primeiro,somente nòs quatro vamos fazer uma coisa.

Haruo:O que?O quee?-Haruo disse jà começando a pular em cima do sensei.

Kakashi:Exercício de sobrevivência.-Ele disse simplesmente.

Haruo:Exercício de sobrevivência?

Mye:Porque essa tarefa tem que ser um exercício?Nòs jà fizemos muito na academia.

Kakashi:Não è apenas um exercí serei o adversário.

Haruo: ?_?

Mye:o.o

Naru:u.u

Haruo:Mas então...o que è?

Kakashi:hehehe...

Mye:Hmm,tem algo estranho nesse professor.-Ela cochichou para Naru.

Naru:Sem està escondendo alguma coisa.-Ele cochichou de volta.

Mas como Kakashi era um jounin pôde ouvir facilmente o cochicho e sorrio.

'_Esses dois são muito perceptivos._'

Kakashi:Não è exatamente um exercício...-Ele começou.-Quando eu contar vocês com certeza vão hesitar.

Mye:Hã,hesitar?

Kakashi:Dos vinte e sete graduados apenas nove vão se tornar realmente genins.O resto vai voltar para a academia.È um teste muito difí um nível de 64% de aprovação.

Haruo: O O

Ç

Mye:y.y

Naru:u.u

Kakashi:n.n ?Jà estão hesitando.-Ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Haruo:ARGH NÃO PODE SER!EU PENEI TANTO PRA ISSO!então pra que serviu a prova de graduação?Se liga!

Kakashi:Ah,aquilo...aquilo foi sò pra selecionar os que tinham chance de se tornarem genins.

Haruo:O QUE?

Kakashi:De qualquer maneira vou julgar o desempenho de vocês no campo de devem levar os seus equipamentos ninjas.E venham sem tomar café da manhã,ou vão vomitar.

'_Não vou falhar agora!Pelo visto vou ter que encher o Kakashi sensei de porrada pra provar pra ele a minha força!Dattebayo!_'Nem precisa dizer quem foi que pensou isso nè?

Kakashi:Os detalhes podem ser lidos nesse impresso.Não se atrasem amanhã.

Mye e Haruo:Vomitar?Vai ser tão duro assim? –Os dois exclamaram em unìssono.

Kakashi apenas riu baixo e foi embora.

Haruo:Esse sensei è meio maluco nè?

Naru e Mye:Muito.-Disseram ao mesmo tempo e Naru desviou o rosto para não verem o leve rubor de seu rosto.

E então Haruo jà voltava para casa e Naru e Mye também.

Naru observava a trança branca como a neve,subindo e descendo dos saltitos contentes que ela dava.

Mye:Nossa!Que demais!Amanhã o nosso futuro como ninjas està praticamente em jogo!-Ela disse com os olhinho brilhando.

Naru:Você è muito baka Mye chan!Està ansiosa pelo o que pode ser a ruína do que temos treinado durante todos esses anos?-Ele disse agitando os braços.

Mye:Então ser baka è querer provar logo pra mim mesma e pro nosso sensei que eu sou capaz de ser uma OTIMA kunoichi?Ser baka è estar confiante de que eu vou fazer um bom trabalho?-Ela disse agora alterando o apenas a encarava-Então eu devo ser muito baka mesmo.-Ela disse suspirando e virando de costas para Naru segurou-a pelo pulso.

Naru:Nãê è baka porque vê tudo como uma coisa linda e colorida que de alguma forma vai te ã nòs vamos lutar contra um jounin e podemos sair muito feridos ou atè mortos!Provar o seu valor no mundo ninja è sò uma e preciso sobreviver ou morrer pela missão.-Deu rapidamente uma olhada superior para a cara perplexa dela. -Você è muito irritante.-Ele disse a soltando bruscamente e quebrando o contato entre os olhos cristalinos e as esmeraldas, e entrando rapidamente em casa.

Mye explodia de ódio por dentro.'_Como aquele débil mental OUSA me dizer essas coisas?E dizer que eu sou irritante por ISSO?ah mas eu mato por enquanto è melhor sò dar um gelo è melhor nem deixar isso me abalar.È a atitude dele,vou fazer o que?_'

Mye:Tadaima!(cheguei)-Mye disse animada.-Oi Sakura chan,Sasuke kun!Cadê os gêmeos?

Sakura:Olà Mye chan!Os dois estão na casa do Naruto brincando com a Amy chan.-(Nota:Amy è a filha mais nova do na fic tem 4 anos e os gêmeos tem 5 ok?São 'amiguinhos'.muahahahah"/parei/)

Mye:Awnn que kawai!Espero que no futuro eles não briguem muito por ela-A garota disse sorrindo,por um momento esquecendo a irritação.-E o Sasuke kun?Achei que ele jà tinha voltado.-Ela disse acompanhando Sakura atè a cozinha.

Sakura:Bom,acho que ele vai chegar atrasado mesmo.-Sakura suspirou.-Mas,e então?Como foi o dia de vocês?Quem são os integrantes dos times de vocês?-Ela perguntou,e então Mye se deu conta de que Naru estava sentado do seu lado na mesa,e também da irritação que sentia a um minuto atrà fechou a cara.

Mye e Naru:Hunf!-Ambos bufaram.

Sakura:Qual è o problema?-A rosada perguntou confusa.

Naru:Por uma infelicidade do destino nòs caímos como parceiros de time.-Naru disse frieza.

Mye:E junto com o Haruo.-Mye completou no mesmo tom.

Sakura quase não se conteve para dar uma praticamente um dejavù deles pequenos.A Uchiha limitou-se a sorrir para os pequenos.

Sakura:Mas isso è bom!Agora vocês podem atè a prender a conviver melhor aqui em e quem foi o sensei de vocês?

Naru:Aì è que està uma coisa estranha okaa san.E tenho quase certeza que foi o mesmo sensei que deu aula pra você,pro otou san,e pro tio Naruto.-Naru disse com o tom mais pensativo do que frio.-O nome dele era...

Mye:Hatake Kakashi.-Ela o cortou.

Sakura: O.o Não acredito!Vocês vão ter aula com o Kakashi sensei!-Ela gritava explodindo de alegria.

Mye e Naru: õ.o

.È que eu sò fiquei emocionada.È você estava certo foi mesmo o meu sensei e do seu coisa engraçada!-Ela riu.

Naru:È.Mas não tem nada de engraçado na minha equipe.-E lançou um olhar gélido e superior para a garota ao seus lado.

Com os olhinhos prateados cheios de lagrimas ela o olhou mortalmente e disse contendo muito bem as lagrimas que estavam presentes na face(impressionante a capacidade dos Uchiha de controlar as emoções),e disse.

Mye:Com licença Sakura eu estou sem pro meu quarto agora.

Sakura sem entender apenas a rosada também notou o olhar do filho sobra a menina,e assim que ela saiu perguntou.

Sakura:Uchiha Naru,o que você fez com ela?-A rosada disse usufruindo do tom maternal estilo repreendedor.

Naru:Nada okaa san.È sò que ela leva a sèrio demais aquilo que eu faç isso que è uma baka.-Ele disse indiferente.

Sakura achou que sò podia estar sonhando,ou tendo um ,e em que universo paralelo o filinho adorável e meigo havia se tornado exatamente como era o marido,tão de repente?

Sakura:Uchiha Naru!Està de castigo por dizer isso da Mye chan.

O moreninho sem entender direito apenas fez uma cara emburrada e foi para o quarto.

Enquanto isso Sakura foi atè o quarto da Mye ninguém entrava naquele estado de nervos por nada.

Ao chegar na frente da porta branca ela ouviu um som extremamente familiar.

Mye:*choro*

Sakura:*toc toc*

Mye:Quem è?-Mye perguntou com a voz embargada e rouca pelo choro.-Se for o Naru è melhor sair a não ser que queira saber como se sente um peixe fatiado!

Sakura:Mye chan, eu a Sakura.

entrar.-Ela falou destrancando a porta.-O...que foi-Foi dizendo enquanto secava as lagrimas com as costas da mão.

Sakura:O que foi digo eu!Por que você saiu daquele jeito?Dessa vez o que o Naru aprontou?

Mye:Bom...você jà sabe que estamos no mesmo time nè?-Sakura assentiu-Então...eu disse hoje depois de conhecermos o Kakashi sensei que estava ansiosa por amanhã poder provar pra mim mesma que sou boa o suficiente pra me tornar genin,jà que nòs iremos lutar contra o Kakashi sensei amanhã.Mas ele disse que eu era baka por ver sempre as coisas do lado positivo...-Novas lagrimas se formavam nos olhinhos cor de prata-E que a vida ninja era apenas sobreviver ou morrer pela missão...Mas o pior de tudo,foi que ele me chamou de IRRITANTE!-Ela soltou toda a fúria que sentia socando o travesseiro e quase o rasgando.-Dà pra acreditar?Por ISSO?Ele me chama de irrtante por querer provar que sou boa e que não sou uma maquina de obediência e sangue que è o jeito que ele vê os shinobis.-Bufou e olhou para o lado.-Ah mas eu ODEIO ele!-Ela repetiu com fúria dessa vez trincando os dentes.

Sakura a olhou e a pegou no colo como a uma criança de colo(o que não foi difícil pois a menina era magra e pequena),e afagou as exòticas madeixas cor de nuvem.

Ela sentia que no fundo,toda a sua historia se repetia(mas não podia dizer ao certo pois enquanto ela naquela idade era flexível e assumidamente apaixonada,Mye era forte e orgulhosa como uma Uchiha o que complicava as suas teorias de que a historia se era uma teoria certo?)

Sakura:Calma Mye sei que pode ser difícil lidar com pessoas como o acredite:Ele puxou MUITO o pai nesse aspecto.O Sasuke kun era igualzinho nessa idade!Sem falar que me deu o mesmo apelido.

Mye:Irritante?-Perguntou a pequena o Sasuke kun que ela conhecia e que a protegia com todas as forças como sua filha não poderia se encaixa no gênio frio arrogante e grosso do primo.E um dia ter chamado a mulher que todos os dias abraçava e beijava com tanto amor e carinho de irritante não tinha o menor sentido.

Sakura:È.E você vê como somos amamos.E isso prova que as pessoas podem tanto mudar como ocultar os sentimentos muito bem!-Ela sorriu com a lembrança dos tempos de genin quando ainda corria atraz do também esperou que Mye sendo esperta como era descobrisse logo o que queria dizer com ocultar os sentimentos.

Mye:Hmm o que você quis dizer com ocultar os sentimentos?

Sakura:Mais pra frente você vai descobrir...ou não...bom não seja forte e se ele te incomodar,me fale que boto ele de castigo como agora!-Sakura riu e Mye a acompanhou.

Mye:È.Mas è melhor eu comer alguma ã não vou tomar café porque o Kakashi sensei disse que se tomássemos íamos vomitar.#-#

Sakura riu lembrando que Kakashi dissera o mesmo a eles.

Sakura :Bom...se quer o meu conselho è melhor você tomar café sim.

Mye:Porque?

Sakura:Amanhã você vai ver.-Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Transmissão ON:

Kashiri:Olaaaaaa pessoaas amadas e queridas do meu coraçãozinho turbulentoo,Gomen mil duzentas e trinta e cinco vezes pela demoraaa!.Maaaas eu voltei com um capitulo que exigiu muita dedicação,esforço e a edição numero1 do mangà de Naruto na minha cola n.n(olha acreditem que deu trabalho de não parei de escrever desde que voltei da praia a dois dias atras!)

Sasuke:Jà tava na hora dessa preguiçosa despreocupada postar alguma coisa!Ficou a semana toda de bobeira na praia e agora reclama de pegar no batente!Sem falar que ontem você não digitou uma mìsera palavra no word e...

Kashiri:*pula emcima do sasuke e começa a esganar ele*

Sasuke:me salvem!Ela è doi...da

Sakura:Chega!*separa os dois*.Kashiri chan,onegai peça desculpas por tentar matar o Sasuke kun

Kashiri:Gomen...*cara emburrada*

Sakura:E você Sasuke kun sabe muito bem que a kashi chan sò não escreveu ontem porque ela foi na papelaria comprar os cadernos pro começo das ê atè tava là!E eu tambèm te comprei um caderno suuper bonitinho cheio de kunais felpudinhas^-^

Kashiri: QUE MAGICO!O Sasuke dedurado pela Sakura chan no meio da transmissão!ahushaushaushua!-Enquanto a autora se rola de rir tem um Uchiha que não sabe onde enfiar a cara depois da vergonhosa revelação do caderno de kunais felpudas.

Sasuke:X/X

Sakura:o.o Terei dito o que não devia?

Sasuke:O que você acha?o/o-Escondendo a cara nos cabelos da Sakura.

Kashiri:!KUNAIS FELPUDAS!SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA!

Sakura:Jà que a Kashi chan não pode encerrar,eu termino por ela.-Sakura vai atè a autora que não para de rir e pega o papel na mão dela.-Deixe-me ver...o motivo da demora...jà foi,dizer que sofreu pra escrever...jà foi...ah!Aqui vai um agradecimento especial para todas as pessoas maravilindas que mandaram reviews na ultima fic de natal,uma nota especifica que a Rukia chan da fic não tem ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA a ver ou a imaginar com a Rukia de bleach,e...'implorar de joelhos por reviews'?

Sasuke:Nossa ela não tem um pingo de orgulho nè?

Kashiri:AHSUAHSUAHUSHA...fica...HSUAHSUAHUSHA...quieto Sasuke...kkkkkk...a sua reputação...ahsuhaushaushau...caiu pra menos vinte...depoisASHUAHSUAHUS...da revelação...do...caderno...de...KUNAIS FELPUDAS!ASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA

Sakura:. .' Bom,voltando a lista:Por favor mandem reviews!Quanto mais forem mais rapido ela para de rir do Sas...SASUKE KUN NÃO CHUTA ELA...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

**Transmission OFF.**

**Beeeeeeijos galerê(beijo especial pra Uchiha Midorii,dai chan,cris chan,pra cuti kethy chan,e pra Mye chan!)**

**Ja nee**


	10. Conciliação

**Capitulo 10: Conciliação.**

Já anoitecia na casa dos Uchiha e Sakura agora lavava a pouca louça do jantar, já que nem Mye nem Naru jantaram devido ao 'incidente' e os gêmeos chegaram tão exaustos em casa que dormiram os dois amontoados em cima do sofá.

Agora a rosada apenas esperava o marido chegar em casa da missão que a hokage lhe passara, e enquanto o fazia pôs-se a pensar sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos 12 anos...

Lembrou-se, por exemplo, da noite em que Sasuke havia se declarado para ela e a pedido em casamento... hahaha, foi um dia cômico. O Uchiha havia lhe assustado ao dizer que não queria ela como namorada, mas logo se corrigiu pedindo-a em casamento... Ah... Essas lembranças são tão mágicas...

E logo eles tiveram Naru e os gêmeos e agora tinham também como parte da família a pequena Uchiha Mye, que era tão frágil, mas também tão forte. Era difícil acompanhar as mudanças de humor da garota, mas ainda assim Sakura a amava como se fosse sua filha.

Sim, era nisso que pensou ao ouvir detalhadamente o ocorrido no jantar. Mye era igual a ela. Uma garota com um... amor platônico? Não. Era imaginação demais. Mas ela com certeza via o quanto ela admirava o seu filho mais velho. Ela o amava sim, mas Sakura ainda não havia identificado qual a 'categoria' de tal sentimento.

Agora por mais que Mye fosse parecida com ela nesse sentido, elas jamais seriam iguais. Sendo que ela nessa idade era tola e cegamente apaixonada, enquanto a pequena bonequinha de cabelos brancos demonstra ser forte, orgulhosa e indiferente a tal sentimento como qualquer Uchiha. Ela era muito madura nesse sentido.

Embora... Bom, fosse mais agitada do que o Naruto quando estava com os Gêmeos ou com a filha da porquinha, como era o nome... hamm... ah! Rukia-chan.

Mas algo nessa noite a impressionou mais do que tudo. Fora o filho. O modo como agiu exatamente como Sasuke teria feito nessa idade com ela. As mesmas palavras... '_Irritante!_'

Sakura estava tão distraída em seus devaneios que nem ao menos percebeu o chakra do marido se aproximando devagar.

Sasuke havia ficado o dia todo fora em uma missão (totalmente estúpida) de fazer crachás para os velhinhos com problemas no joanete (sim meus caros, joanete. É uma parte do corpo) do abrigo de idosos. Ele quase enlouquecera e agora ansiava por passar a noite com a esposa já que sabia que os filhos mais novos dormiam esparramadamente no sofá e Naru ou Mye teriam o bom senso de deixá-los em paz se vissem algo inapropriado.

Em um movimento rápido, ele enlaçou a cintura da amada e pôs-se a distribuir vários beijos na extensão do pescoço já que a mesma se encontrava de costas tornando um pouco mais complicado o acesso a sua deliciosa boca rosada.

Sakura surpreendeu-se ao sentir os beijos de repente, mas logo identificou o autor da 'travessura' e falou:

Sakura: Bem vindo! - Ela riu - Como foi a missão? - Perguntou casualmente, mas com a voz um tanto rouca devido aos arrepios que lhe percorriam o corpo por causa dos beijos molhados na área sensível.

Sasuke bufou ao ouvir a pergunta.

Sasuke: Um verdadeiro tédio! Só tinham velhos rabugentos e enrugados reclamando que o pudim de tapioca estava frio e que nós éramos lerdos demais para fazer aqueles malditos crachás! - Ele parou abruptamente com as carícias ao se lembrar dos momentos torturantes que passara lá.

Sakura riu ao senti-lo estremecer.

Uma idéia maldosa e divertida passou pela cabeça da Uchiha nesse momento. E ela comentou despreocupadamente.

Sakura: Bom... *risos* A sua equipe está pegando umas missões meio suspeitas... Será que a Tsunade-shishou já acha que você está tão velho assim pra te mandar em uma missão dessas? - Comentou sentindo o rosto de Sasuke se contorcer de raiva.

Sasuke: HEY EU NÃO ESTOU VELHO! - Ele gritou quase acordando a vizinhança toda.

Sakura: Shh... Calma Sasuke-kun, foi apenas uma brincadeira! Não grite ou vai acordar as crianças. - Ela disse virando-se e pousando os dedos finos e delicados sobre os lábios do Uchiha.

Nesse momento uma idéia (leia-se pervertida) veio a cabeça de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Bom...então você acha que eu estou velho Sakura-_chan. - _Ele sorriu malicioso ao pronunciar o sufixo. Ela havia entendido o que ele queria dizer, pois começou a se afastar até que a parede batesse contra as suas perceber que a esposa encontrava-se encurralada, o Uchiha a presenteou com um sorriso malicioso, e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e ardente. Ao qual Sakura não pode recusar.

E então...

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP

**(Os acontecimentos a seguir não serão citados por serem inapropriados para menores de 18 anos XP)**

No dia seguinte a casa foi acordada pelo costumeiro jeito de sempre.

Yuki e Yoshi: ACOOOORDEEM! ANDA, ANDA! Mye-chan! Naru-nii-san! Acooordem! - Os dois gritavam euforicamente. Yuki sacudindo Mye num quarto e Yoshi sacudindo Naru no outro.

Mye: Waa *bocejo*. Ohayo meus lindoos! - Mye disse acordando normalmente como se a gritaria de poucos minutos atrás não tivesse passado de um toque de despertador quebrado. Levantando ela deu um beijo na testa de Yuki. Logo ela foi se arrumar. Yuki percebeu que ela estava diferente. Não havia dado os pulinhos de alegria por ter o primeiro treino hoje e nem estava com os olhos prateados brilhantes como sempre.

Yuki: Mye chan... - Ele perguntou cautelosamente com uma voz manhosa. - Você está triste? - Perguntou inocentemente.

Mye arregalou os olhos com a percepção aguçada do pequeno.

Mye: Não è isso não Yuki-kun... É só que ontem a noite eu fiquei triste com uma coisa que o Naru-kun me falou. - Ela falou. Embora fosse orgulhosa, se sentia bem desabafando com o irmão. - Mas não è nada. - Sorriu contente. - Obrigada pela preocupação. - Falou mais animada, depositando outro beijo, dessa vez na cabecinha redonda coberta por cabelos negro-avermelhados.

O pequeno sorri e sai do quarto.

Mye começa então a pensar sobre o motivo de se importar tanto assim com a opinião de Naru sobre ela. Afinal ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que o priminho adorado não era bem flor que se cheire.

'_Deve ser porque agora estamos no mesmo time. Eu agora preciso aturar os insultos dele em tempo integral então se ele me aceitasse talvez a convivência fosse mais pacifica._ '

Logo terminou de se arrumar, prendendo mais uma vez com uma trança seus lindos cabelos prateados.

Desceu rapidamente. Não queria dar explicações a ninguém sobre o motivo de estar quieta ou ter que presenciar mais uma vez o olhar frio e intimidador do primo sobre si.

Já se sentia ferida o suficiente para ter de agüentá-lo pela manhã.

Logo que passou pelo quarto de Sasuke e Sakura pode ouvir uma cena incomum.

Sakura e Sasuke 'discutindo'. (Nota da autora perva: MUAHAHHAHAHAHA :p)

Sasuke: Ah Sakura nem está tão cedo...fica mais um pouquinho comigoo... - A voz de Sasuke estava como muitas pessoas jamais sonhariam em ouvir: Manhosa.

Sakura: Sasu...ah! Sasuke kun! Para com isso agora! Nós temos que descer antes que os meninos acordem...

Sasuke: Você acha mesmo que eles já não saíram de casa correndo? Aqueles dois nem parecem meus filhos de tanto que correm! Se não fossem a minha cara eu ia achar que você tinha me traído com o Naruto! - Sasuke comentou com sarcasmo.

Sakura: HÁ HÁ. Olha como eu to rindo Sasuke-kun. Muuito engraç é serio!Vamos logo e...AH! Aí não vale Sasu... hmff... - Mye ouvia a conversa desconexa, mas imaginando que os dois realmente demorariam para descer.

Resolveu que seria melhor descer.

Logo que chegou a cozinha avistou duas esmeraldas brilhantes a encarando fixamente. O olhar de Naru agora não era frio ou inexpressivo como sempre.

Parecia... preocupado?

Mye: Ohayo. - Ela cumprimentou friamente.

Naru: Hn.

Não. Sem duvidas não era preocupado.

Mye: È bom você mesmo fazer o seu café se quiser comer. O Sasuke-kun e a Saku-chan estão... meio ocupados. - Disse meio corada.

Naru: Você é mesmo tonta. Não ouviu que o sensei disse que não era pra nós tomarmos café? - Ele disse agora com um olhar de repreensão. Mas no fundo pensou no que ela teria visto ou ouvido que a fizesse corar.

'_Brr. È melhor nem perguntar._'

Mye: Caso você não se lembre, eu não pude jantar ontem à noite. - Ao ouvir isso Naru baixou o olhar - E se eu _não_ comesse nada com certeza passaria mal. Então não se preocupe. Não vou comer muita coisa a ponto de vomitar como Kakashi-sensei falou. - Disse calmamente passando manteiga em uma torrada e pegando uma xícara de chá.

Naru apenas a observou com os olhos fixos nos orbes prateados que ela escondia por trás da franja prateada, por ter abaixado o rosto.

Naru: Ótimo. Faça como quiser. - E se retirou da cozinha, tentando se livrar do enorme peso de culpa que tinha nas costas por ter sido o responsável por arrancar o brilho dos olhos dela tão bruscamente.

Logo se lembrou da expressão da Uchiha na noiteanterior. Os olhos marejados...

'_Kuso! Porque diabos esses olhos cheios de lagrimas me perseguem?_'

Já na cozinha Mye também se sentia mal por ver Naru com tanta culp. Nunca o havia visto expressar uma emoção sequer, para quem quer que fosse! É, ele podia fazê-la sentir-se como lixo quantas vezes fossem, mas de um jeito ou de outro ela sempre o perdoaria. Sim. Iria tirá-lo do castigo. Afinal, pelo que havia visto, ele já tinha tido o seu castigo.

Mye: Hey Naru-kun! - Ela chamou-o animada e com alegria na voz. - Você não vai comer também? - Naru se assustou com a repentina mudança de humor. Ela o havia perdoado? - Afinal você também não pôde jantar! - Mye disse com um tom de falsa repreensão.

Naru sorriu abertamente. Nunca se sentira tão aliviado ao saber que Mye não estava zangada com ele. Estava tão feliz que nem se deu ao trabalho de se repreender por achar o comportamento bipolar fofo. (KAWAAAAAAAAAII!)

Naru: Claro sua baka. - Ele disse dando um sorriso zombeteiro. E ambos começaram as costumeiras brigas matinais de sempre.

É.Tudo voltara ao normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Por enquanto...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Transmissão ON:

Kashiri:Hey girls!Como vão?Por aqui tudo otimo e to rezando pra que vocês não me matem pela demora n.n'

Sasuke:Apedreja elaaa!

*POFF*/leva uma pedrada na cabeça/

Kashiri:SEU MAL AGRADECIDO!EU DOU UM MOMENTO DE LOVE PRA VOCÊ E PRA SAKU CHAN E È ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME RETRIBUI SEU MENTECAPTO DE UMA FIGAAA!-Kashiri começa a perseguir o Sasuke.

Sakura:Parem os dois!-Sakura grita com a bizarra cena da autora apontando uma kunai na mão mirando o pescoço do Sasuke e,o Uchiha a segurando a doida...digo,autora pelas pernas.

Kashiri e Sasuke:MAS FOI ELE/A QUEM COMEÇOU!

Sakura:È impressionante como vocês parecem duas crianças brigando **. .'**

Kashiri:Hm...Eu não vou me desculpar.Sò se o Sasuke kun se desculpar primeiro.

Sasuke:Nunca.

Sakura:Sasuke...-Ela diz com a voz repreendedora.

Kashiri chan.

Kashiri:YAY!A DESCULPADOO!-Pula no pescoço do Sasuke.-Quem quer sorvete de morango pra comemoraaar!

Sakura:Comemorar o que?

Kashiri:Ah coisas muito importantes como:O capitulo finalmente ter saido,a entrada de mais uma ficwriter no fanfiction(dai chan e cris chan vão fundo que nòs te damos apoio total!YOOO/Sasuke:Eu não/*POFF*/Sasuke:Quem dizer...yooo vai fundoo.),o fato de eu conseguir tocar uma musica do evanescence,e o mais importante brinde de casquinhas-Levanta uma casquinha de morango e chocolate-Para uma pessoa muuuito especial!À uma grande amiga e beta incrìvel:Uchiha Midorii!Que salvou esse capitulo de atrocidades do portugues que eu cometo!,muuito sempre contar com você daqui pra frente hein?

Sakura:Agora sorvetee!Weee-Sakura ataca os sorvetes junto com a Kashiri.-Vem Sasuke kun!È sorvete de graça!

Sasuke:Hn,não gosto muito de doces.

Kashiri:Hà.Mas vamos ver se você resiste a ISSO!-Kashiri levanta uma cortina revelando uma montanha de sorvete dos mais variados sabores.

Sakura:*babalitros* *-*

Kashiri:*babalitros ao cubo* *-*

Sasuke:Uou.

Kashiri:ATACAAAR!-Sai correndo e pula no sorvete.

Sakura:Vem Sasuke kun!-Sakura o leva pela mão e logo todos estão comendo sorvete.

Kashiri:Weeee final felizz ^-^.Se quiser se juntar a nòs è sò mandar uma review!shuahsuahsuahsah Bye!E para aqueles que não vão mandar review:MORRAM DE INVEJA TO NADANDO NO SORVETEEE!\O/

**Transmissão OFF**

N/B: Oii, aqui é a , betando o capítulo E dando uma de autora e deixando recadinho! Eu adoreei esse capítulo, ainda mais por que eu devo ter sido a primeira a ler! *-* Espero que não tenha ficado nenhum erro... Se ficou, desculpa, gente! Bem, é isso, e devo dizer que eu adoro a inocência e a falta de experiência da Kashiri-chan!

Beijoos, da beta! :*


	11. O treino de uma equipe problematica!

**Capítulo 11: O treino de uma equipe um tanto problemática.**

Mye: Anda! Naru, desse jeito nós vamos chegar atrasados no nosso primeiro treinamento! -A pequena Uchiha de cabelos brancos dizia correndo enquanto puxava Naru pela vila, deixando a todos que viam a cena um tanto confusos e um certo Uchiha mais velho bastante corado.

Naru: Vai devagar sua baka! Você está chamando a atenção de mais de a metade da vila em uma só manhã! - Ele dizia, em um dilema interno. Soltar a mão quentinha que segurava a sua ou manter a reputação de uma pessoa que não parece ter acabado de tirar um doido do manicômio.

Ele decidiu optar por continuar com a mão na dela. Caso alguém pensasse que ela era uma doida que fugiu, com certeza a sua okaa-san não deixaria que a levassem.

Mye: Eu to tããoo feliz *-*! Nós vamos treinar! Vamos virar gennins!

Naru: Não temos certeza disso idiota! Por que você acha que nós vamos fazer esse teste?

Mye: AFE como você é pessimis...

*terremoto*

Fã girls enlouquecidas do Naru: WAAAA NARU-KUN! NÓS TE AMAMOS! VEM COM A GENTE TREINAAAAAR!

Mye e Naru: Corre! - Os dois disseram em uníssono e saíram correndo, sendo perseguidos de perto por uma manada de garotas histéricas que se não tivessem polegares opositores, Mye poderia jurar que eram a evolução das Hienas (bichos chatos, que correm atrás de qualquer coisa inútil que vêem pela frente / sem ofensas ao Naru / e tem uma voz absurdamente irritante).

Claro que os nossos pombinhos estavam tão ocupados correndo das hienas maníacas que nem se deram ao trabalho de soltar as mãos (hehe danadiiinhos...).

Mye: Afe! Porque você tem que ter fã girls tão retardadas Naru?

Naru: Eu não pedi pra ser atormentado por esses seres sem vida! Parece até que elas me rastreiam por GPS!

Mye: Melhor nós fugirmos logo, porque eu NÃO VOU deixá-las estragarem o meu primeiro treinamento! - *força de vontade emanando de toda parte*

Inner da Mye: _YAY! VAI FUNDO MENINA! SHANAROOO! \O/_

Naru: **...' **- '_sem comentários depois disso._'

Menina que levou a bofetada no cap 8: OLHA ELES ALÍ!

Mye e Naru: *engolem seco*

Mye: Posso? - Ela pergunta docemente, mas com um brilho esquisito no olhar.

Naru entende o que significa.

Naru: Por favor. - Ele diz indicando para a prima a garota loira (oxigenada) que estava de braços cruzados olhando pra ela com um olhar superior.

MQLABNC8 (essa è a sigla da menina que apanhou ok?): Ora ora. A aberraçãozinha voltou. E fique você sabendo que não vai me pegar desprevenida dessa vez! - A menina berrou apontando um dedo para o nariz de Mye.

Mye: Há. Será que faria alguma diferença você estar preparada ou não? - Ela perguntou olhando-a ainda como se ela fosse algum insetinho nojento.

Menina fã girl 2: É isso aí. Você não vai se safar como da ultima vez, sua nojentinha.

Menina 3: Isso! O Naru-kun é só nosso! – Todas (tinham umas 20 meninas ali) a olhavam como se a qualquer momento fossem atacá-la em grupo para que não houvesse meio de fugir.

Naru: Parem com isso suas garotas idiotas! - Naru gritou, agora ao lado dela.

Mye: Deixa Naru-kun. Se o cérebro atrofiado dessas garotas ainda não captou a mensagem é porque eu não expliquei direito da ultima vez. - A Uchiha falou com a voz sedutora e feroz. Como um mantra de uma caçadora para sua presa (ou presas no caso). - E eu faço questão de deixar bem claro. - Ela sorri sadicamente (meeeeeedoo o.o).

E então, em poucos segundos a loira se encontra amarrada no chão, junto com mais uma outra fã girl que havia ofendido a pequena Uchiha antes. Logo as outras meninas entenderam o significado e começaram a se afastar.

Naru observava a cena de olhos arregalados. Um bom lembrete para ele se quisesse viver com todos os membros do corpo até os 15 anos, seria nunca deixar Mye irritada.

Mye: Prontinho. As que ainda tiverem dúvidas, espero que não tentem a sorte como a amiga de vocês. - Ela olhou friamente para as meninas. - E para que fique claro. _Jamais _me ofendam. - Olhar ameaçador. - Caso contrário, espero que tenham um bom seguro de vida.

E saiu saltitando como se tivesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais natural do mundo, como sair de um parque ou comer um doce. Naru apenas olhou as fã girls que restaram com uma cara de 'tentem se aproximar e é isso que acontece suas psicóticas' e seguiu a prima que ia em direção ao campo de treinamento.

Naru: Você sabe que elas podem te processar né? (SIM EXISTEM ADVOGADOS NO MUNDO NINJA E AÍ?) - Pergunta o moreno preocupado com a expressão de calma da companheira.

Mye: Claro. Mas acho que ninguém em sã consciência processaria uma garota de doze anos por bater em uma retardada sem amor próprio. - Ela revira os olhos. - É sério. Como você sobrevivia antes de eu dar nelas? Ocultando o chakra?

Naru: Não. Porque você achava que eu nunca saia de casa? Porque gostava do piso?

Mye: Eu tinha uma pequena suposição sobre você ser desprovido de todo e qualquer senso de sociabilidade do lado de fora da família.

Naru: Uma suposição interessante vindo de alguém que anda com crianças de 7 anos. - Ele revira os olhos verdes com dedem. - Sem falar que a sua amiga é outra louca.

Mye para de andar de repente.

Mye: .Você.Disse? - Disse pausadamente.

Naru: Sobre o que? Da Rukia ser doi...

POWW! *barulhos de um soco*

Mye: NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DA RUKIA-CHAN! - Ela o mirou ameaçadoramente.

Naru: Você quer comprar briga é? Pois saiba que não é o fato de você ser minha prima que vai me impedir de te derrotar! - Ele chegou perto a encarando com um olhar fulminante e frio.

Haruo: Mye-chaaaaaan! \o/

Mye e Naru: u.u'

Haruo: Ohayo Mye-chan! Esse teme do seu primo ta te enchendo muito? - Pergunta o moreninho/loiro animadamente.

Mye: Haruo.

Haruo: Hai?

Mye: LARGA MÃO DE SER TÃO BAKA! - Mye diz socando a cabeça do Uzumaki.

Haruo: Itaai! T.T

Naru segura o riso diante da cena.

Mye: Haruo, o Kakashi-sensei ainda não chegou? - Pergunta ela, percebendo que o jounin não estava com eles.

Haruo: Não. E eu to esperando aqui a mais de duas horas! Esse disgracento não chegaaaa! - Ele fala ajoelhando no chão dramaticamente.

Naru: Nossa. E eu achando que nós íamos atrasar e... Pera. Você ta aqui desde as cinco da manhã? Ele falou pra chegarmos às seis!

Mye: o.o. Meedo de você Haruo. Eu também to empolgada, mas chegar uma hora mais cedo?

Haruo: Hehe... É que eu não queria atrasar pro nosso primeiro treinamento e também...

Mye: Você é tão baka que nem percebeu que o Kakashi-sensei sempre atrasa né? Meu kami! Ontem ele se atrasou **TRÊS HORAS **pra ver a gente! Só pra isso. Não é possível que você não raciocinou o suficiente nem pra isso!

Naru: Embora isso não me surpreenda, você nem perguntou pro seu pai?

Haruo: Sobre o que? - Pergunta o Uzumaki olhando para ambos com um olhar confuso.

'_Respira, relaxa, conta até dez, pra não matar ele... Calma... ele já é baka de natureza então bater nele só vai deixar o cérebro mongol naquela cabeça ainda mais atrofiado.' _Mye pensa tentando controlar os pensamentos involuntários de espancar o companheiro.

Naru: Nossos pais estavam no mesmo time, anta. - Ele fala indiferente.

Haruo: Sério? Que demais! Dattebayoo! Aposto que o meu pai era um Genin melhor que o seu!

Naru: O seu pai melhor que o meu? HÁ. Nem nos seus melhores sonhos! O seu pai só devia ser melhor que o Nara que passava o dia inteiro olhando pras nuvens!

Haruo: RETIRE JÁ O QUE DISSE! E aposto que era o _SEU PAI_ que passava o tempo todo se escondendo!

Naru: Como se fosse possível o seu pai que é tão baka quanto você ganhar do meu!

Haruo: Quer apostar?

Mye: CALADOS OS DOOOOOOOOISS!

Naru e Haruo: O,O

Mye: Primeiro: Porque vocês estão discutindo uma coisa tão ridícula como essa? Se querem saber tanto assim, perguntem pro Kakashi-sensei! Ele foi o professor dos seus pais né?

Naru e Haruo: Ótima idéia! - Exclamaram em uníssono e logo se fuzilaram com o olhar.

Mye: agora só nos resta esperar até ele chegar. Não pode demorar tanto assim não è?

Pode sim Mye.

**Vááááárias horas depois...**

Estavam os três, ainda esperando o sensei. Naru sentado num galho de arvore com cara de poucos amigos, Mye deitada olhando pro tempo entediada e Haruo estava dormindo ao pé da arvore e murmurando coisas desconexas enquanto formava um rio de baba.

Logo uma figura conhecida se aproximava.

Kakashi: Boom dia dama e cavalheiros. - Ele diz acenando com um sorriso amarelo.

Naru, Haruo e Mye: VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO! - Eles gritam.

Kakashi apenas ignora colocando sobre um tronco de arvore um relógio tipo despertador.

Kakashi: Pronto. Coloquei para o meio dia.

Os três o olharam com um olhar de duvida. Kakashi logo enfiou uma mão no bolso e retirou dois sininhos.

Kakashi: Aqui tem dois guizos. A missão de vocês é roubar isso de mim até o meio dia. Aquele que não conseguir fazer isso... ficará sem almoço. E além de ficar amarrado àquele tronco, eu comerei a minha comida na sua frente.

'_Então foi por isso que ele mandou não tomar café._' Os três pensaram, amaldiçoando o sensei mentalmente.

Kakashi: Cada um deve pegar um guizo. Como só tem dois, inevitavelmente, um de vocês ficará preso ao tronco. - Ele olhou para os três com uma cara amedrontadora - E além disso, quem não pegar o guizo será reprovado por não passar no exercício. Em outras palavras, pelo menos um de vocês vai voltar para a escola.

Haruo encarava Kakashi com algumas gotas de suor caindo de nervosismo.

Kakashi: Podem usar as kunais e as estrelas ninjas, as shurikens. - Ele continuou. - E... Se não vierem pra cima com a intenção de matar, não vão pegar os guizos.

Mye: Mas... Isso é perigoso sensei. - Mye falou duvidando da calma que falava que os três podiam ficar livres para tentar matá-lo.

Haruo: Se liga! Você é tão lerdo que nem consegue desviar de um apagador de lousa! Vamos espancar você pra valer! - Haruo falou zombando do Hatake.

Kakashi: No mundo real... Os cães sem talento são os que latem mais alto. Bom, ignorem o perdedor e comecem quando eu mandar.

O olhar de Haruo ficou mortal ao ouvir tal palavra.

'_PERDEDOR..._

_PERDEDOR..._

_PERDEDOR..._

_PERDEDOR..._'

Ele num impulso, saca a kunai e parte pra cima de Kakashi.

O Hatake por sua vez, apenas gira o pulso com a kunai de Haruo e dá-lhe uma rasteira, apontando a kunai contra o pescoço do Uzumaki.

Kakashi: Calminha aí. Eu ainda não mandei começar.

'_Mentira... Eu nem consegui ver!_' Mye pensa assustada.

'_Então, isso è um Jounin..._'

Kakashi: Se bem que... bem... você vinha mesmo com a intenção de me matar. Será que aprendeu a me respeitar? - Perguntou retórico. - Hehe, bem... acho que... filnalmente... estou começando a gostar de vocês. - Ele dá um sorrisinho discreto por baixo da mascara. -Bem, vamos começar! Preparados...? COMECEM!

Ao ouvir isso, eles desaparecem em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Kakashi: O básico para um ninja é conseguir apagar a sua energia interior, e se esconder.

O jounin olha o local.

Kakashi: É... se esconderam bem.

Mas de repente ele ouve uma voz conhecida.

Haruo: Para com essa palhaçada e venha lutar comigo! - Haruo grita apontando um dedo pra fuça do professor.

Kakashi: Ei garoto, eu acho que você está meio por fora.

'_Que retardado!_' Naru e Mye pensam, assistindo a cena de seus respectivos esconderijos.

Haruo: O QUE ESTÁ POR FORA É ESSE SEU CABELO FEIO! - Haruo grita avançando pra cima do sensei. Mas para ao perceber que ele coloca uma das mãos dentro da bolsa (era uma pochete ok?).

Kakashi: Lição ninja número um: Taijutsu. Eu vou lhe ensinar. - Ele diz enfiando ainda mais a mão na bolsa, como se estivesse procurando algo.

'_Taijutsu è o combate ninja corpo a corpo. Mas... Será que ele vai usar armas?_' Haruo pensa ao perceber que ele vai retirar algo da bolsa.

Kakashi retira um livrinho de dentro da bolsa com o titulo: Icha icha paradise. *(tradução:jardim dos amassos).

Haruo: o.õ ?

Kakashi: Que foi? Venha logo!

Haruo: Mas... é que... o que você ta fazendo com esse livro?

Kakashi: Ah, é que eu estou ansioso pra saber o que acontece depois. Mas não se preocupe, contra vocês não fará nenhuma diferença eu estar lendo.

Haruo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! VOU TE ESPANCAR ATÉ A MORTE! - Ele fala avançando para o Hatake com vários chutes e socos, que o sensei desviava sem dificuldade alguma com movimentos extremamente simples.

Logo quando Haruo ia tentar dar um soco em Kakashi, percebe que o mesmo não está mais à sua frente.

Haruo: Hn? Mas... cadê? - Ele fala confuso, olhando para os lados.

Kakashi *atrás de Haruo*: Um ninja nunca deve ser surpreendido pelas costas, idiota.

'_O que?_' Mye pensa de seu esconderijo, ao notar a posição das mãos do sensei.' _A posição das mãos... será o selo do tigre? Hã, não pode ser! Ele não pode estar pensando em usar uma técnica ninja contra o Haruo!_'

'_Aquele selo gera fogo... Então o desgraçado não pretende ficar apenas se esquivando._'

Mye: Haruo, fuja logo! Você vai morrer!

Haruo: Hã?

Kakashi: Tarde demais! - Kakashi fala com um brilho sinistro no olhar. - Técnica secreta do taijutsu supremo da vila da folha! MIL ANOS DE DOR! - Pras pessoas que conhecem Naruto eu nem preciso descrever a técnica nè?

Haruo: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH - Ele grita desesperado indo pelos ares.

'_...o que? Aquilo não foi uma técnica de taijutsu! Técnica suprema? Aquilo foi só um pula-pirata absurdamente forte!'_ Mye pensa.

'_Os dois são completamente retardados._' Naru pensa junto à prima com uma gota (que a julgar pela situação, deve ter uns vinte litros)

Haruo acaba caindo longe e coincidentemente, perto do lugar onde os companheiros estavam escondidos.

Haruo: Itaai... - Ele geme pensando que a sua pobre bunda ainda estava doendo por causa do golpe 'supremo' do Hatake. - AQUELE MISERAVEL DE UMA FIGA ME PAGAAAA!\Õ\

Mye: Cala a boca sua anta! E tenho um esconderijo para zelar sabe. E não sou que nem você que leva porrada assim na cara dura!

Haruo: MY... - Ele ia gritar, mas é interrompido por Naru que se junta aos dois, tapando a boca do Uzumaki.

Naru: Cala a boca seu dobe! Quer que o Kakashi nos descubra? - Naru meio que sussurogrita com o companheiro. - E agora, o que faremos? - Ele pergunta, virando-se para Mye.

Mye: Bom, o primeiro passo é calar a boca do Haruo, pra ele não dar na vista que a gente ta aqui.

Haruo: hefy! - Ele tenta protestar, mas não consegue por estar com a boca tampada.

Naru: O Kakashi, por mais estúpido que seja, não deixa nenhuma abertura. Não tem como pegar ele desprevenido com o Chidori.

Haruo: E ele também está pronto pra qualquer tipo de taijutsu. Você nunca conseguiria contra ele teme. - Haruo fala debochadamente.

Naru: Há. Fala o Uzumaki que foi nocauteado por um 'pula-pirata.'

Haruo: Você ri porque não foi com você!

Mye: Calados os dois! Não me obriguem a cortar a língua de vocês com a kunai. - Ela disse, olhando para ambos assassinamente.

Naru e Haruo: O.O *Glup* (eles engoliram seco oks gente?)

Mye: Ta bom. Mas agora vejam por esse ângulo. O Haruo não conseguiu derrubar o Kakashi sensei com o taijutsu, e o Naru-kun disse que ele não deixa abertura nenhuma, mesmo parecendo tão despreocupado. Ou seja ele espera de tudo vindo de cada um de nós.

Haruo: Mas... Mye-chan, como falar isso nos ajuda a vencê-lo?

Naru: Sim. Nós já sabemos que ele é forte. - Ele fala friamente.

Mye: Mas vocês não enxergam o _óbvio? _Ele espera de tudo de cada um de nós, _separados! _Juntos podemos vencê-lo!

Naru: Hn.

Haruo: É uma ótima idéia! Mas como vamos pegá-lo?

Mye: Bom...modéstia à parte, eu tenho uma certa familiaridade com planos, hehehe...

Naru: Até já imagino de onde. Você e os gêmeos só aprontam!

Mye: Exato! E uma coisa que eu sei que precisa se ter em um plano que não pode falhar é uma isca, ou uma distração. - Ela sorri olhando para os garotos.

Naru: Interessante...

Haruo: Dattebayoo! E que pode ser a isca? Hein, hein? - Ele pergunta eufórico.

Naru e Mye se entreolham e logo passam o olhar para Haruo.

Haruo: Hã? Porque eu?

Mye: Você é o mais impulsivo de nós três. Quem você acha que ele menos desconfiaria para ser a isca de uma armadilha do que o que já provou ser o que menos consegue pensar antes de partir pra cima?

Haruo: Hey!

Naru: Sim, o Haruo pode atraí-lo para alguma parte da floresta com muitas arvores. Lá eu poderia ter uma vantagem ao usar o Chidori se eu conseguir derrubar algumas arvores.

Mye: Depois eu avanço pra cima dele com o henge fingindo ser o Haruo, pra ele se concentrar nos bushins que eu vou fazer depois e aproveito pra pegar os sinos!

Haruo: E eu faço o que depois que você usar o henge?

Naru: Você pode fingir ser a Mye usando o Henge também e o atacar pelas costas enquanto ele está desprevenido.

Haruo: Mas e se por acaso alguma coisa der errado?

Mye: Bom... eu posso tentar uma técnica que eu vi uma vez...mas não sei se vai funcionar.

Naru: Qual?

Mye: Eu li num pergaminho do nosso clã. Se chama Housenka no jutsu*.

Naru: Essa eu não conheço.

Haruo: Eu to boiando. õ.o

Mye: Acho que vou conseguir se tentar com vontade, mas será apenas como plano B, né? Tenho certeza que nós vamos conseguir. - Ela disse dando um sorriso radiante.

Naru: Certo!

Haruo: Vamos à luta! Dattebayo! - Os três juntam as mãos e as levantam dizendo:

Mye,Naru e Haruo: Vamos!

Enquanto eles bolavam o plano. Kakashi andava pela floresta procurando pelos alunos.

'_Será que eu o mandei tão longe assim? Quando foi com o Naruto ele apenas caiu no lago u.u. Bom, logo ele deve aparecer querendo 'chutar a minha bunda' hsuahsuahsuahusha. Opa, e por falar no Haruo.'_

Haruo: Há, não pensa que vai sair impune dessa, seu tosco! Vou socar a sua cara pra você ver o que è bom! - Ele grita fazendo o selo do Kage bushin e criando quatro copias dele mesmo. Kakashi desvia-se facilmente dos golpes aplicados pelos clones, mas em uma abertura, Haruo aproveita e lhe dá uma rasteira fazendo com que os clones o peguem e o levem até a área combinada para o plano.

Kakashi estava confuso por ser carregado pelos clones ao invés de apanhar, como ele presumia acontecer.

'_Ele deve querer uma revanche pelo o que eu lhe fiz. shuahaushshau. Bom acho que eu já posso me soltar agora._' Kakashi pensou no segundo seguinte se soltando dos clones do Uzumaki.

Haruo apenas sorriu.

Kakashi confuso olhou para o lado onde tirou suas dúvidas com uma voz conhecida gritando.

Naru: Chidori! - Ele gritou para logo depois uma bola de eletricidade azul ofuscante sair de suas mãos, avançando em direção ao sensei e derrubando junto muitas arvores.

Kakashi, um tanto surpreso pelo movimento, apenas se desviou com dificuldade das arvores. Logo viu Haruo se aproximando com mais clones. Mas ele foi esperto, usando o Kawarimi no jutsu, deixando em seu lugar, um tronco velho.

Os três companheiros surpresos, apenas avistaram o sensei quando ele já se localizava atrás de Naru.

Como o Uchiha fora pego desprevenido, deixou a retaguarda um pouco aberta, quase sendo pego por uma rasteira. Depois, Naru usou o Katon no jutsu. O qual não fez efeito algum já que parecia que o sensei havia desviado das bolas de fogo tão facilmente desviara dos socos e chutes de Haruo.

Mye (ainda na forma de Haruo) via a cena aflita. Será que deveria usar o jutsu agora? E rezar para Naru não estar ferido o bastante para conseguir pegar os sinos? Bom, era um risco a correr.

Haruo: Mye-chan, o que nós vamos fazer agora? - Ele gritou. Ele havia se ferido quando Kakashi se libertara dos seus clones.

Logo Mye voltou a sua forma original e falou com um sorriso.

Mye: Deixa comigo. Eu vou seguir com o plano. Apenas se abaixe quando eu disser pra abaixar!

Haruo: Certo. - Ele diz sorrindo.

Mye: Haruo! Se abaixe! Naru-kun, saia daí! - Ela diz, já tomando posição perto de Kakshi.

Naru apenas obedece, escondendo-se atrás de um destroço de arvore.

Mye *faz os selos*: Housenka no jutsu! - Ela grita, fazendo sair varias bolas de fogo de sua boca.

Kakashi atordoado, por ver aquela técnica novamente, mal consegue desviar das bolas de fogo, que continham shurikens dentro. Uma dessas shurikens o feriu no braço.

Kakashi: Agh! - Ele geme de dor. Mas está ainda mais espantado.

'_Ela usou o mesmo jutsu que o..._'

Mye: Agora! - Ela grita enquanto Naru pega os sinos do fecho do colete de Kakashi.

Kakashi: Não acredito...

Haruo: Você conseguiu Mye-chan! Aquela técnica foi INCRÍVEL!

Mye: É! Nem acredito que consegui! - Os dois gritavam aos pulinhos de alegria.

Naru: Olha o que eu consegui. - Ele diz mostrando os sinos.

Mye: Isso é ótimo, mas...

Haruo: Apenas um de nós vai poder continuar. - Ele terminou a frase com um olhar triste olhando para Mye. Agora eles teriam de resolver que passaria.

Naru: É melhor nós resolvermos.

Haruo: É... bom... acho que você merece isso mais do que eu Mye-chan... Sabe, você bolou o plano e é muito melhor do que eu...

Mye: Haruo... isso é muito fofo. Obrigada. Mas é por exatamente esses motivos que eu não posso aceitar.

Haruo e Naru: O que? - Ambos exclamaram juntos.

Mye: Exatamente. Se eu sou mesmo boa, posso passar no exame de novo. n.n E eu quero muito ver vocês felizes, porque embora sejam dois bakas, são os bakas que eu mais amo no mundo! - Ela disse os abraçando carinhosamente. - Vou ficar muito mais feliz em ver vocês dois juntos em um time do que eu estar no topo e ter que deixar um de vocês aqui.

Naru e Haruo não sabiam o que dizer perante as palavras dela. Ambos queriam ceder seu lugar a Mye, pois sabiam que ela o merecia mais, mas ela não aceitaria com certeza. O que os restava fazer?

Naru: Certo. Mas ao menos nos deixe conversar com o Kakashi sensei para ele te deixar almoçar. Não seria justo uma coisa assim, considerando que você alem de ter nos cedido o lugar, ainda por cima passe fome!

Mye: Arigatou Naru-kun. - Ela disse com um sorriso cintilante e sincero.

Kakashi: Yoo, realmente eu tenho que dar os parabéns para vocês três. Foram o primeiro time que eu treinei que conseguiu me vencer na primeira prova. Bem, como o Naru pegou os dois guizos,ele tem que dar um a um de vocês.

Mye: O Naru-kun vai dar pro Haruo. Nós já decidimos isso. - Ela falou calmamente indo até Kakashi.

Kakashi: Você vai ceder o seu lugar Mye? - Ele perguntou surpreso.

Mye: Claro. Eu sei que o Haruo e o Naru-kun merecem tanto quanto eu, e além do mais, se eu consegui passar na prova uma vez, eu passo de novo né? - Ela sorriu.

Kakashi: É realmente uma atitude muito nobre, mas você sabe que além disso, você vai ficar sem almoço né?

Haruo: Ah Kakashi-senseei! A Mye-chan foi a que mais trabalhou no grupo! Sem ela não teríamos passado! Você não pode liberar ela da parte de ficar sem o almoço?

Kakashi: Lamento Haruo, mas regras são regras. Ela escolheu de livre e espontânea vontade ceder o lugar dela a vocês, então deve arcar com todas as conseqüências. E quanto a vocês dois, vão passar por mais um teste amanhã, para ter certeza que são aptos para se tornarem genins. Eu vou sair para almoçar. Vocês ficam por aqui. Se algum de vocês tentar dar comida para ela, vão ser desclassificados, está claro?

Naru e Haruo assentiram. Kakashi amarrou Mye no tronco e deu aos meninos uma 'marmita' (maus o termo caipira, mas não achei um termo melhor u.u)

Naru e Haruo comiam em silencio. Logo depois de alguns minutos, Haruo fez um movimento e começou a falar.

Haruo: Aqui Mye chan. Pode comer junto comigo. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pra te agradecer por me ajudar a alcançar o meu sonho. - Ele disse sorrindo.

Mye: Obrigada Haruo, mas vocês não podem me dar comida lembra?

Naru: Podem ir em frente. Não sinto a presença dele.

Mye: Eu... não posso aceitar e... - Logo ela não pode continuar pois Naru havia tampado sua boca com um dos dedos.

Naru: Olha Mye-chan, nós dois sabemos que orgulho é uma característica do nosso clã, mas você já fez muito por nós pra ainda por cima nos negar a te ajudar agora que você precisa! E... eu prometi cuidar de você. E eu vou fazer isso, nem que eu tenha que virar genin no próximo exame.

Haruo: É isso aí! Eu tô com o teme! A gente vai te ajudar Mye-chan!

Mye: Muito obrigada! A vocês dois. Principalmente a você Naru. Me fez sentir realmente especial! - Ela deu mais um sorriso encantador, o que fez o Uchiha moreno corar.

Haruo: Certo, teme, vai dando comida pra Mye-chan que enquanto isso eu vigio pra ver se o Kakashi-sensei ta vindo.

Naru: Certo. - Ele disse pegando um pouco de comida pra dar na boca da Uchiha.

Quando ela ia comer, eles ouvem o barulho de uma explosão de fumaça.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH

Mye: O que é isso?

Kakashi: Vocêêês! - Ele disse com um olhar mortal

Naru: O.O

Haruo: O.O

Mye: O.O

Kakashi: Estão aprovados s2

Mye: O.õ

Naru: õ.o

Haruo: x.x*

Mye: Passamos? Os três? Porque?

Kakashi: Parabéns, vocês são o segundo grupo que consegue passar comigo! Todos os outros eram apenas idiotas... que obedeciam tudo o que eu dizia. Os ninjas devem compreender o que está atrás do que está por trás. Aqueles que quebram as regras e as leis ninjas são chamados de lixo... No entanto, aqueles que não zelam por seus companheiros... São piores que lixo.

Mye: Hah!

Haruo: Uau – '_Caraca... esse professor è animal_.'

Kakashi: Com isso terminamos o treinamento. Estão todos aprovados! - Ele diz sorrindo por baixo da mascara e fazendo um joinha. - Amanhã o novo time 7 começa uma missão!

Haruo: CONSEGUIII! NEM ACREDITO! UM NINJA! EU SOU UM NINJA! - O Uzumaki fala pulando por toda parte.

Naru: Conseguimos mesmo. - Ele diz dando um sorriso discreto e indo desamarrar Mye.

Mye: Naru-kun! Nós conseguimos! Conseguimos mesmoo! YEAH! \O/ - Ela diz se soltando e dando um forte abraço no primo.

Naru: É... até que pra uma baka você não foi tão mal. - Ele dá o costumeiro sorriso debochado.

Mye: QUEM AQUI É BAKA? - Ela já grita, mas é interrompida por Haruo que ainda está pulando que nem pipoca.

Haruo: MYE CHAN! CONSEGUIMOS! VOCÊ VAI FICAR COM A GENTEEEEEEE! - E depois a sufoca em um mega-ultra-blaster abraço de urso.

Mye: Não... consigo... preciso... ar... solta... Haruo... - Ela dizia aos ofegos e com o rosto já ficando azul por falta de ar.

Haruo: Há... gomen. ITAI! - Ele grita de dor do tapa que recebe na cabeça. – Mye-chaan, foi sem quereer. - Ele choraminga.

De longe Kakashi apenas observa a cena. Haviam tido muitas surpresas naquele dia, mas em especial, a de que a Mye-chan havia conseguido fazer um jutsu daquela magnitude e que fora criado pelo pai da mesma. Ela sem duvidas era um prodígio, sendo que até mesmo Itachi demorou até os 19 anos para realizar tal jutsu com perfeição e, no entanto sua pequena filha de 12 anos chega e o faz como se fosse um simples henge! Ela não podia ter apenas sangue Uchiha nas veias. Os Uchiha sem duvida eram gênios, não há como negar, mas aquela era algo fora do comum. Tanto as habilidades, como a honestidade, inteligência e gentileza, sendo que ele NUNCA havia sido vencido no exame de genin. E quanto mais surpreendido por ela ter cedido o lugar dela aos companheiros! Podia apostar todos os volumes de seu livro favorito que NENHUM genin havia cedido o lugar, com nenhum sensei.

Ela era impressionante.

E pelo visto não era apenas ele que achava isso.

Mye era o tipo de garota que Orochimaru venderia a alma de todos os seguidores para conseguir, se ainda estivesse vivo.

Porque havia pensado nele?

Hmm, isso foi estranho.

Mas no momento é melhor apenas observar o futuro certamente promissor desse novo time 7.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Transmissão ON:

Kashiri:Helloo people do meu heart!Como vãoo?*Sorriso colgate*Chega fresquinho do forno mais um capitulo da fic!^-^

Sasuke:Fresquinho?Você deixa ele na solitaria por quase dois meses e ainde leva mais cinco dias pra postar e diz que ta fresquinho?Sò um ser com o seu cèrebro mesmo. u.u

Sakura:Sasuke kun,não começa a implicar com a Kashiri ê lembra do incidente com os balões de àgua nè?-Sakura pergunta com um olhar repreendedor.

Sasuke faz uma cara emburrada e solta um ruìdo inteligivel.

Kashiri:Ah,deixa vai Saku jà atè me acostumei a lidar com o senhor 'mantenha-distancia-ou-eu-chamo-a-ANBU '.Depois de tantaas fics a gente acostuma nè?

Sasuke:Nossa,não è que as aulas pro contorle de raiva dão certo?

Kashiri:EU NÃO TENHO PROBLEMA DE RAIVA!O PROBLEMA QUE EU TENHO È UM CERTO SHINOBI EGOCENTRICO COM CABELO DE GALINHA QUE CRITICA A FIC E OS AMIGOS TIGRES DAS PESSOAS POR ISSO ACABAM COM BALÕES DE AGUA NA CALÇA DE MANHÃ!-A autora grita pra deus e o mundo ouvir.

Sasuke:EU NÃO TENHO CULPA QUE VOCÊ JÀ COM ESSA IDADE FIQUE FALANDO COM AMIGOS TIGRES IMAGINARIOS E ESPERA QUE AS PESSOAS NÃO RIAM!

Kashiri:O cedrico não è imaginario!-Olhar predador que faz o kiba e o akamaru mijarem nas calças.

Sasuke:Ah è?Então porque eu nunca vi ele?-Pergunta o Uchiha sarcàstico.

Kashiri:Porque você disse que era idiotice ù.u.

Sakura:È,Sasuke kun,nisso a Kashiri chan tem razão.

Sasuke:Ta que ele è ele vier aqui agora,você tem a minha permissão de colocar o Orochimaru na historia-(Haha,tadinho,ele pensa mesmo que o cedrico è de pra fazer uma aposta dessas...)

!Vem aqui!-A autora chama.

Dentro de poucos segundos aparece um gato(TIGRE CARAMBA!ELE È UM **TIGRE!**),ok,tigre amarelo com listras laranjas e olhos amarelo ouro.

Cedrico:Falaì me chamou de repente?

Kashiri*sorrindo sarcàstica para um Sasuke boquiaberto*:Sabe Cê,è que o meu amigo Sasuke aqui estava duvidando que você era real,e aì ele apostou uma coisinha obrigada por ajudar Cê!-Kashiri dà um abraço no 'tigre'.

Sasuke:Ahhh nãaaaooo

Sakura:Kashiri chan,por favor não seja mà com o Sasuke kun...

Kashiri:Pode deixar Saku chan!O Sasuke não vai sofrer(muito)nas mãos da travecobra na minha vai sofrer mesmo è o ,è a vingança por ele ter tirado o Sasuke kun de você uma vez Sakura chan!|o|

Sasuke:Não sei se tremo,ou se suspiro aliviado depois de ouvir isso.

Kashiri:Ah Sasuke kun,relax!Eu não vou pegar pesado com você,porque eu sei que no fundo no fundo(BEEEM NO FUNDO)você gosta um pouquinho de mim n.n

Sasuke:Jà começou a falar besteira.

Sakura:SASUKE!

com soninho agoraa,vou encerrar a tranmissão mais cedo ok?MANDEM REVIEWS!È UMA ORDEM!

**Transmissão OFF**

* * *

Olááá!

Aqui é a beta Uchiha Midori! Dando só um oizinho pros leitores e dizendo que eu adoooro betar as fics da Kashiri por que ela tem uma criatividade muito massa... Só não gostei da parte que ela me deixou hiper curiosa por esse capítulo. Espero que gostem e que não tenha nenhum erro aí, se tiver, me desculpeem!

Well, é isso, beijos pra vocês e deixem reviews pra nossa querida escritora!

*Desculpa pela demora em betar o cap, Kashiri! Desculpa meeeeesmo!*


	12. Visões de uma flor distanteUma descober

** Capitulo 12:As visões de uma flor muito distante*/Uma descoberta assustadora.**

**Haruka POV:**

Hoje está um dia bonito. Já tive o meu primeiro treino com a minha equipe... até que não foi ruim... Mas queria ter mais a capacidade de falar, de expressar o que eu sinto... Isso me atrapalha tanto que não sei mais o que fazer!

O que é pior é o fato de o menino que eu gosto nunca notar que eu existo. Ele só sabe treinar e é tão frio que deixa as coisas mais difíceis do que já são!

Bom, acho que é melhor eu me apresentar: Meu nome é Uzumaki Haruka, meus pais são Uzumaki Naruto (o qual eu acho o melhor pai do mundo ^-^), e minha mãe, Uzumaki Hinata. Eu tenho um irmão muuuito escandaloso e uma irmãzinha mais nova também.

Meu irmão é Uzumaki Haruo, um garoto hiperativo e espontâneo, que é caidinho pela sobrinha do Sasuke-san, a prima do Naru-kun... Ai, Naru-kun... Porque você tem que ser tão frio, tão lindo e encantador? É simplesmente inalcançável... E sem falar que ele nem fala comigo direito! Embora nossos pais sejam muito amigos, ele só fica com o Haruo, os gêmeos, ou a _prima. _ARG! PORQUE ELA TEM A ATENÇÃO DELE E EU NÃO? Ela, é claro que mora com ele, e o Haruo vive dizendo que eles não param de brigar, mas... ele _fala_ com ela normalmente! Sendo que comigo são apenas dirigidos cumprimentos apenas por obrigação! Sem falar que a Mye-chan é tão espontânea, esperta, divertida e linda... Kami, como ela é linda! É simplesmente exótica! Não tem como isso não causar efeito em qualquer um!

Eu não sei o que sinto por ela. Eu a odeio por não conseguir odiá-la! É TÃO SUFOCANTE! ELA É PERFEITA! Exótica e gentil... Eu não consigo odiá-la, por mais que isso me prejudique. Parece algo que vem de mim. Só sei reprimir meus sentimentos.

Ah, é melhor eu ir. Meu nii-san acabou de chegar do treino. Será que ele também conseguiu passar no teste pra genin?

Haruo: OHAYOOOOOOOOOO! OTOU-SAN! OKAA-SAN! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR! EU A MYE-CHAN E O TEME NOS FORMAMOSS! \O/ - Meu nii-san grita chamando a atenção de todos.

Naruto: PARABÉNS HARUO! - Meu otou-san chega dando um abraço no meu irmão (**N/a:**cansei de escrever 'nii san' Xp).

Haruka: Parabéns Haruo nii-san. - Digo, meio baixo.

Haruo: Arigatou Haruka-chan! =DDD! Mas vocês precisavam ter visto a Mye-chan! Ela foi simplesmente INCRÍVEL! Sem ela nós jamais teríamos passado! E aí... Nossa! Ela usou um jutsu de fogo super difícil! Parecia os que o Tio Sasuke usou pra tentar te vencer no combate quando ele derrubou o seu rámen otou-san! - (**N/a:**Non creo que o Naruto e o Sasuke kun brigaram por causa de uma razão tão monga ** . .'**) - E também ela bolou um plano pra derrotar o Kakashi-sensei! Nossa foi brilhante! - Meu nii-san falava empolgado, enquanto pra mim, cada palavra que ele dizia era como um tapa dolorido no rosto.

Naruto: VOCÊS TRÊS DERROTARAM O KAKASHI-SENSEI? MEU SANTO RÁMEN NEM NÓS QUANDO ERAMOS JOUNINS CONSEGUIMOS DERROTÁ-LO! - Meu otou-san continuou gritando.

Haruo: Eu sei! Mas depois eu fiquei surpreso, porque a Mye-chan me cedeu o lugar de genin, dizendo que preferia nos ver felizes de longe do que deixar um de nós pra trás.

Hinata: Que nobre da parte dela. - A kaa-san disse docemente.

Haruo: É, e eu não consegui convencê-la do contrário. - Minha mente se iluminou num fio de esperança. Será que ela não ficou mesmo no time deles? Tomara que sim, tomara que sim. - E aí o Kakashi-sensei amarrou-a num tronco e disse que se eu ou o Naru déssemos comida pra ela, seríamos expulsos, e não poderíamos mais continuar a ser genins. - ISSO! ELA FICOU PRA TRÁS! O NARU KUN AINDA PODE SER MEU E... - Mas aí nem eu nem o Naru-teme nos importamos de correr o risco. Eu fiquei vigiando enquanto o Teme dava comida pra Mye-chan. - NÃO! PORQUE VOCÊS TINHAM QUE FAZER ISSO SEUS BAKAS! - Só que de repente o Kakashi-sensei apareceu, com uma cara sinistra, mas depois falou que nós tínhamos sido aprovados no teste! E agora eu to aquiiii! E EU SOU UM GENIIN! YEAH! \O/

Hinata: Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês. Parabéns filho! Tenho certeza que você e a Haruka-chan vão se tornar ótimos shino... Ué. Cadê a Haruka?

Não terminei de ouvir o que a minha okaa-san tinha falado. Apenas saí correndo. Não pude ouvir o meu nii-san continuar falando o quanto '_a Mye-chan è isso_' ou '_a Mye-chan è aquilo!_' Era doloroso demais.

Haruka: PORQUE DIABOS ESSA MALDITA GAROTA TINHA QUE SER TÃO PERFEITA A PONTO DE FAZER DA MINHA VIDA ESSE INFERNO? - Eu gritei extravasando a minha raiva. As lágrimas cristalinas começavam a se formar sob os meus olhos. Mas logo vi um grupo de garotas (algumas bem machucadas) vindo em minha direção. (Provavelmente por causa do grito que eu dei o#o)

Menina loira que apanhou: Olá, Haruka-chan. É esse o seu nome né? - A menina loira e machucada disse gentilmente.

Haruka: Hai. O que vocês querem? - Eu disse limpando uma lágrima do meu olho.

Menina loira: Bom... Nós não pudemos deixar de ouvir que você está bem triste com uma garota né?

Menina morena: Sim. E pode ser a mesma menina que nós também estamos com raiva.

Menina loira: Você está com raiva da Uchiha Mye não é? - Ela perguntou pra mim com um brilho estranho no olhar. - Porque ela tirou o Naru-kun de nós. - Completou, cheia de veneno.

Ela sabia. Sabia que eu também amava o Naru-kun, e estaria disposta a tudo por ele. E pelo visto, elas queriam vingança contra a Mye-chan também. Era o que eu queria. Mas não podia ajudá-las por varias razões.

Haruka: Eu quero ajudar vocês. Mas não posso. Os meus pais são muito próximos da família da Mye-chan. E ela nunca foi má comigo... Me faz sentir mal...

Garota morena: Ah! Que típico. Apelar para desculpas patéticas para justificar a covardia! Era o que devíamos esperar de você Uzumaki. Você não merece ficar com o Naru-kun. Não consegue ao menos lutar por ele! - Ela cuspiu as palavras na minha cara.

Ah, isso já era demais. Não importa se é certo ou errado. Agora eu tenho certeza. Eu vou lutar sim pelo Naru-kun. Não vou ser invisível nunca mais!

Haruka: Esperem. - Eu disse, fazendo-as parar e se virarem. - Eu vou ajudar vocês.

As garotas sorriram juntas, um sorriso meio do mal.

Menina loira: Perfeito. Você será muito útil Haruka-chan. Já temos um plano pra pegar a bastardazinha. - Ela disse acompanhada de um riso sádico.

Menina morena: Sim. Ela vai ter a primeira missão com o time 7 hoje. Provavelmente vai ser um missão rápida, considerando que eles acabaram de se formar. Mas de qualquer jeito, nós vamos pegá-la facilmente enquanto ela volta pra casa.

Finalmente. Eu vou conseguir superar essa coisa que me prende a ser sempre a menina boazinha e passiva! Agora o Naru-kun vai poder ficar comigo! Graças a elas eu vou ser diferente!

Haruka: Ótimo. Podem contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa pra tirar ela do caminho. - Eu disse com uma voz que eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de falar: Ameaçadora.

De agora em diante, digam adeus para a Haruka boazinha. MUAHHAHHAHAHAHA (**N/a: **A risada maligna foi um capricho meu n-n)

**POV da Haruka OFF.**

**(A fic continua normal como de costume ok? Narrada na terceira pessoa)**

No distrito Uchiha a casa era uma agitação só. Sasuke, Sakura e os gêmeos ouviam mais uma vez Naru e Mye contando como havia sido a prova do exame gennin. Os gêmeos pediam para ambos repetirem a historia a cada 5 minutos de tão empolgados que estavam. Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura ouviam e a cada vez que a historia era contada eles se impressionavam cada vez mais. Eles haviam derrotado Kakashi! E eram apenas crianças! O trabalho em equipe era absurdamente promissor, sem falar que uma das coisas que mais os impressionaram foi o fato de Mye ter cedido o lugar para os companheiros... Se fosse com eles na juventude, se fosse para escolher, podiam ter certeza que eles teriam uma séria discussão sobre quem sair. E com certeza o Naruto seria o mais votado, e eles teriam fracassado no teste.

Sakura: É incrível! Vocês derrotaram o Kakashi-sensei! Eu e o Naruto só conseguimos derrotá-lo depois que eu já tinha virado chuunin e o Naruto voltado de um treino intenso com o Jiraya-sama! Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês!

Naru: Arigatou okaa-san. Mas ele era muito bom. O taijutsu era perfeito e não deixava nenhuma abertura. O baka do Haruo foi idiota o suficiente pra partir pra cima dele sem pensar e ir batendo em tudo o que pegasse. Ele só saiu vivo do teste porque o Kakashi-sensei parecia estar só brincando com ele.

Sasuke: Ele fez um pula pirata falando que era uma técnica proibida? - Sasuke perguntou lembrando-se de Naruto.

Mye: Fez. E ainda chamou de técnica suprema. Tá bom que deve ter doído pra cacete, mas ele tava fazendo o Haruo de bobo falando isso. E... Espera. Sasuke-kun, como você sabe que ele fez isso?

Sasuke: Ele fez a mesma coisa com o Naruto quando nós tínhamos 12 anos. - Ele revirou os olhos com a lembrança. O babaca caiu no lago e voltou com um bando de bushins que foram anulados pelo Kawarimi no jutsu.

Sakura: É. E o Sasuke-kun tentou lutar com o Kakashi quando pensou que ele tinha dado uma abertura, mas depois acabou enterrado vivo, só com a cabeça de fora. - Sakura começa a rir lembrando-se do ocorrido.

Sasuke faz uma cara emburrada e abaixa o rosto para não verem o rubor de vergonha.

Yuki: Serio? Otou-san, você ficou enterrado vivo?

Yoshi: Mas depois você deu uma surra no Kakashi-sensei né?

Sasuke: É, eu fiquei enterrado vivo, mas foi só porque na época eu ainda não era forte o suficiente pra derrotar o Kakash-sensei sozinho, e porque não consegui perceber que era pra nós termos unido as nossas forças pra ter uma chance de vencer. Eu fico muito feliz que vocês não tenham cometido o mesmo erro que nós. - Ele diz dando um sorriso de canto para o filho e para Mye. - Mas Mye, qual jutsu você usou para derrubar o Kakashi-sensei? - Sasuke mudou de assunto para não lembrar a derrota vergonhosa que tivera em sua primeira batalha contra Kakashi.

Mye: Ah, foi um que tava num pergaminho velho, daqui de casa num baú grandão. - Ela aponta para o quarto que costumava ser o de Itachi. - Eu li e pensei que seria útil, e treinei ele por um bom tempo pra aperfeiçoar. Ele se chama... Housenka no jutsu.

Nesse momento Sasuke e Sakura arregalam os olhos.

'_Housenka no jutsu? É um dos jutsus do Itachi!_' Sasuke e Sakura pensam juntos.

Sakura: Naru, como foi esse jutsu que a Mye chan fez? - Sakura perguntou tentando esconder a preocupação.

Naru: Bom... Foi muito estranho. Parecia o Katon no jutsu, mas era como se fosse mil vezes mais potente, e ainda tinham shurikens escondidas nas chamas que saiam da boca dela. - Ele falou fitando a mãe e tentando se lembrar dos detalhes. Mas por outro lado lembrar disso o incomodava. Havia sido a_ Mye _quem havia bolado o plano e descoberto que eles teriam que se unir para vencer. Havia sido ela quem usou um jutsu impressionante, e ela quem havia cedido o lugar para ele e Haruo. Isso o fazia se sentir inferior a ela. E como vocês devem saber, Uchihas em hipótese alguma gostam de se sentir inferiores a alguém. Quem quer que seja. O que fez o moreninho mais velho fechar a cara por um momento.

Sasuke olha Sakura com uma cara assustada. Ela olha de volta, e faz um gesto com a cabeça para saírem.

Sakura: Bom. Já que vocês tem que ir para a missão, boa sorte aos dois! - Ela sorriu um sorriso sincero, mas com pressa e incerteza no meio. - E a vocês seus danadinhos... - Ela se virou para os gêmeos os pegando no colo e fazendo cócegas. - Vão se arrumar pra ir pra academia. Vocês querem se tornar tão fortes quanto os seus irmãos né?

Yuki e Yoshi: HAI! - E os dois correram para o quarto e se arrumar.

Mye: Até mais Sakura-chan! - Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Sakura. - Tchau Sasuke-kun! - Ela disse dando um abraço no 'pai'.

Naru: Tchau okaa-san e otou-san. - Ele falou, imitando a prima.

Quando os dois saíram, Sasuke e Sakura foram até a cozinha e trancaram a porta.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, o jutsu que a Mye-chan usou é mesmo o mesmo que o do Itachi? - Ela perguntou, agitada (no sentido de nervosa).

Sasuke: É sim. Eu mesmo já o vi usando esse jutsu quando lutei contra ele perto de algumas ruínas. Mas... Ele devia estar usando no mínimo 70% da força naquele jutsu. E ele já havia se tornado um shinobi extremamente forte com anos e anos de prática! E agora... A filha dele executa o mesmo jutsu... E ela tem APENAS 12 ANOS! - Sasuke se exulta.

Sakura: Calma Sasuke-kun. Eu também estou chocada... Porque a Mye-chan, por mais forte que seja e por mais que tenhamos que considerar que ela é filha de um gênio, não bastaria apenas isso pra fazer o que fez! Tem alguma coisa sobre a infância dela que ainda está faltando...

Sasuke: É... Você está certa. Mas é melhor falarmos com a Hokage sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ela não vai surtar e manter a Mye de quarentena. Ela gosta dela.

Sakura: Hai. Mas ela vai ter que ser observada. Parece que estão surgindo dela dons a parte do sharigan.

Sasuke: É. Ainda bem que ela tem esse coração bondoso e gentil. Seria terrível, já que pelos fatos ela seria uma arma de destruição em massa se tivesse rancor e ódio dentro de si.

Sakura: É. Eu realmente a amo como se fosse minha filha. A mãe dela deveria querer ver a filha progredindo tanto.

Sasuke: Hai...- Ele respondeu pensativo. '_Nòs temos mesmo uma garota incrível nas mãos. Como ela pode ser filha de um assassino como Itachi? Ele com certeza sabia que a filha seria genial. Sabia que ela já teria um nível nunca alcançado de poder, com uma idade precoce. Nem quero imaginar o que seria da vila se ela fosse treinada pela Akatsuki...'_

Logo Sasuke e Sakura foram em direção à torre da Hokage.

O que será que está acontecendo?

**Continua...**

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri:GALERINHA BONITA DO MEU CORAÇÃOO!Como è que vai a vida?Ralando muito na escola?Não?Poie eu SIM!E não è com orgulho ou felicidade que afirmo isso.

Sasuke:Se não gosta da escola porque menciona ela nas transmissões apòs a fic?

Kashiri:Shush!-A autora se vira para Sasuke com o dedo sobre os labios em um gesto de silencio.

Sakura:Kashiri chaan,aqui os panfletos que você pediu pra mim imprimir.

Kashiri:AH!Arigatou Saku chan

Sasuke:O que è isso?-Pergunta,apontando para os varios panfletos de cores berrantes.

Kashiri:Você vai saber na minha proxima agora eu jà to com a agenda cheia de anuncios.E,como eu ia dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompida por um certo Uchiha de cabelo de bunda de galinha...

Sasuke:HEY!

Kashiri:...Eu queria me desculpar mil vezes pela agoar vou começar a ter uma prova por mês de 4 matèrias diferentes daqui pra frente,e ainda vou ter que ler uma jossa que a escola jogar pra cima de mim como livro de leitura paradidàtico(como o quiser ficar pasmo de horror por causa dessa criatua aboninalvel da naturaza ficticia,fica a dica:NÃO LEIAM O LIVRO!).E aì como eu tinha que estudar pra tirar notinha boinha e não ficar de castiguinho,eu acabei deixando o pobre capitulo na abstinencia.

Sasuke:Eu que o ê ficou uma vida,fazendo o POV da Haruka.

Kashiri:ERA PORQUE EU QUERIA PASSAR O SENTIMENTO PROS LEITORES SEU MENTECAPTO ANTI-DRAMAS!-A autora ataca o Sasuke com um ovo(õ.o)

Kashiri:MUAHAHAHAHAA SINTA A FURIA DO OVOOO!-Ela diz correndo por aì com uma caixa de ovos na mão(/quem deu isso pra ela?/),e Sakura apenas observando a cena bizarra.

Sakura:Não è possivel que vocês dois não conseguem ficar dois minutos sem brigar!-Ela grita dando um supersoco no chão e fazendo a autora psicotica dos ovos e o shinobi (agora parecendo mais uma galinha do que nunca) caìrem.

Kashiri:Itai!

Sasuke:Obrigado QUAL È O SEU PROBLEMA KASHIRI!AGORA EU TO FEDENDO A OVO!

Kashiri:Ah...Gomen,Sasuke pense pelo lado positivo:ovo faz bem pro cabelo ^-^

Sasuke quase esgana a autora se não fosse impedido por Sakura.

Sakura:Para com isso Sasuke a gente conversa com a Kashiri agora vamos tirar esse ovo do se ta nojento!

Sasuke:Hnf.-Os dois saem em direção ao banheiro.

Kashiri:Duvido que eles vão sò tirar o ovo do Sasuke kun.-*olhar pervertido*-Mas eu queria dar um SUPER-HIBER-MEGA-GIGA Agradecimento pra Dai chane pra cris chan que dedicaram uma fic pra miim!*-*Ai,atè agora eu me emociono de BRIGADA QUERIDAAS!AMOS AS DUAS!MUITÃO!

Kashiri olha no relogio

Kashiri:Bom,eu agora tenho pouco tempo porque eu tenho que dormir porque os meus pèzinhos tão me mataando(inner:quem mandou jogar futebol descalça?eu:CALA A BOCA QUE NINGUEM PEDIU A TUA OPINIÃO GURIA!).Mas agora os ultimos minha proxima fic eu vou lançar a minha nova campanha:Salvem o Sasuke dos apoiarem favor colocar esse simbolo no fim da review /S_s2_S/,e para mais detalhes,leiam a minha proxima fic(que ainda não decidi o nome).O ultimo recado è que eu estou começando uma fic,que para as pessoas que me conhecem,ou leram o meu perfil,pode ser incomum jà que o casal vai ser è por uma exelente causa.È que vai ser um presente pra minha querida e maravilinda beta:Uchiha Midori!Que è fã do ,abro essa exceção sò por você midorii chan!=*

Kashiri boceja.

Kashiri:Awn...ta me dando que jà vou indo gentee!Kisses1Ja naa

**Transmissãoo OFF**

*Haruka significa flor muito distante.

Nota da beta: Oii! Eita o que será que eles ainda têm que descobrir sobre a Mye-chan? O.O Fiquei curiooosa einh! Espero que não tenha ficado nenhum errinho pra trás, mas se tiver ficado, desculpem! Então, eu espero que vocês deixem reviews pra Kashiri-chan einh!


	13. A primeira missão Parte 1

**Capí****tulo 13: A primeira missão parte I**

Mye: VAMOOOOOOOS! ANDA NARU-KUN! Nós vamos chegar atrasados desse jeitoo. - A pequena Uchiha de cabelos brancos como a neve dizia enquanto pulava animadamente na frente do primo que a seguia em silêncio e com uma perceptível carranca no rosto.

Ambos não estavam nem longe de casa, mas as brigas freqüentes já começavam.

Naru: Mye, não sei se você sabe, mas o Kakashi sensei provavelmente vai se atrasar, NO MÍNIMO o triplo do tempo que ele prometeu chegar. Então você está com pressa à toa! Anda com calma porque você já ta começando a me encher pulando feito uma bezerra!

Mye: QUEM É BEZERRA SEU MAL AMADO CARRANCUDO! - a Uchiha de cabelos brancos falava com os olhinhos fulminantes para o primo que a encarava em tom de desafio.

Naru: É você mesma sua baka retardada! Aposto que em uma escala de habilidades você estaria abaixo do Haruo.

O mundo pausou depois dessa frase.

Falar isso tinha sido a faísca de fogo pra um carrinho cheio de dinamite.

Mye: ..HARUO? - Ela gritou enfurecida.

Naru arregalou os olhinhos esmeraldinos, assistindo a demonstração de fúria da companheira.

Mas como não podia deixar-se abater por isso, ele usando do seu (MALDITOOO) orgulho Uchiha, ainda a provocou mais um pouco.

Naru: E nem adianta posar de estressada pra me assustar que isso não adianta. - O moreno falou usando o seu tom mais indiferente e frio.

Mye: Então é melhor eu parar de posar né? - Ela disse em um tom misturado de sarcasmo e raiva. No segundo seguinte ela já havia atacado ele.

Naru não esperava pelo ataque surpresa, então não conseguiu desviar-se, já que ela havia lhe dado um rasteira e imobilizado os seus dois braços.

Mye: Pelo jeito eu não _me acho _forte, como também _sou_ forte, né priminho? - Ela falou, caindo na gargalhada.

Naru, não gostou nada da situação e rapidamente a empurrou para trás com as costas, para fazê-la perder o equilíbrio. No momento funcionou, mas esse pequeno fato desencadearia situações BEM imprevisíveis.

Quando perdeu o equilibro, Mye soltou os braços do Uchiha, e o mesmo logo inverteu as posições, segurando firmemente os pulsos finos e brancos e sentando-se por cima da barriga lisa da prima.

O nosso querido Naru estava tão entusiasmado com a vitória que nem percebeu a posição em que estavam. ^o^

Naru: Quem é que esta por baixo agora hein? - Ele disse rindo da cara dela. Mas, segundos depois, ele percebeu que o rosto branco de porcelana dela estava corado e os fiozinhos de cabelos branco-pérola que escaparam da trança bem feita cobriam parte do olhar envergonhado.

'_Por que ela esta assim? Será que... AH DROGA!_' Ele se tocou e saiu de cima dela rapidamente.

Naru: Ahn... eh... Gomen... Mye-chan.

Mye apenas sorriu e deu uma risada gostosa ao ver pela PRIMEIRA vez na vida o rosto do Moreno tão vermelho.

Mye: Ta tudo bem! kkkkk. Foi um acidente. Mas... QUEM CHEGAR POR ÚLTIMO NO CAMPO DE TREINAMENTO É UMA TIGELA DE RÁMEN! - Ela gritou logo saindo correndo em disparada com o primo a acompanhando.

Chegando ao local de treinamento logo os dois avistaram Haruo e Kakashi, que como sempre estava compenetrado no seu amado livrinho. O Uzumaki veio correndo em direção a eles.

Haruo: MYE-CHAAN! TEME! Hoje nós vamos ter a nossa primeira missão WEEEEEEE!

Mye: ESSE É O ESPÍRITO! YOOO! - Os dois corriam e gritavam juntos enquanto Naru observava a cena com uma pontinha de ciúmes. Para distrair-se foi até o sensei e puxou um assunto qualquer (OMG Naru Uchiha puxando assunto? Chamem a imprensa!).

Naru: Kakashi-sensei, qual vai ser a nossa missão? - Perguntou ele desinteressado, mas por dentro, louco pra tentar se distrair do sentimento de ciúmes que se formara no seu peito com a cena 'amigos coloridos forever' dos companheiros.

Kakashi: Eu não sei, é a Tsunade quem decide isso. Mas provavelmente vai ser algo como catar folhas do quintal de algum senhor feudal, ou dar banho em algum dos velhotes pra quem a Tsunade-sama perdeu no poker. - Ele disse com uma cara enojada.

Naru: Credo.

Mye: Heeeeey! Vamos logo seus dois lerdos! Temos que ir logo pegar a nossa missão! YAY! - A Uchiha de olhos prateados corria alegremente.

Haruo: Vamos Mye-chan!

Naru: Eu devo contar pra eles?

Kakashi: Hum... Nãão, deixa eles serem felizes por mais um tempinho.

Todos seguiram até chegar à torre da Hokage. Ao entrarem uma das coisas que mais se viam eram jounins correndo por toda parte e cheirando a sakê. Depois dos três genins se entreolharem confusos, Mye avistou Shizune e logo lhe cumprimentou. Por Sakura trabalhar no hospital, e por ser muito amiga da Hokage, acabou se tornando muito amiga da morena.

Mye: Shizune-chan! - Ela disse correndo e dando um forte abraço nela. Shizune sorriu e lhe abraçou de volta.

Shizune: Ohayo Mye-chan. Ohayo Kakashi-san, Haruo e Naru-kun. - Ela disse docemente. -A Hokage está no escritório esperando por vocês e...

Tsunade: SHIZUNE! Venha já aqui! A Tonton está fugindo com o meu sakê...! - Ela completou com a voz chorosa, como de quem bebeu mais do que a cara (grande surpresa vindo da Tsunade ù.u). - Espera! Eu to bêbada, ou eu por acaso eu ouvi a voz da minha linda bonequinha Uchiha? - A loira falou com a voz animada e contente agora (Obs: a fala sublinhada vocês imaginem como voz de bêbado).

Shizune: Hã... As duas coisas Tsunade-sama. - A morena disse sem graça. - O time 7 veio pegar a missão de hoje.

Tsunade: AH! Que se f*dase! Eu quero ver a minha linda bonequinha de neve! Mye-chan, vem com a titia Tsunade! - Ela falava tentando levantar do chão depois de ter caído da mesa ao saber que a sua preciosa Mye estava lá.

Mye: Calma Tsunade-chan. Você vai se... - *BONK* -...machucar. - Ela falou depois de a Hokage ter batido a cabeça na parte de baixo da cadeira.

Tsunade: Awn, mas venha aqui minha fofinha! - Ela disse agarrando a pequena ao se levantar e sufocando-a com os peitos tamanho GGG.

Mye: Eu...pre...ciso...aar... - (Tadinha x.x)

Ao perceber que a prima ficava azul Naru interveio no 'gesto carinhoso'.

De uma maneira não aconselhada por pessoas de bom censo e sem seguro de vida.

Naru: Hey, Hokage-sama, para de esmagar a Mye! Ela ta ficando sem ar com esses peitos gigantes na cara dela!

Dizer isso foi um erro.

Um GRAAANDE erro.

Tsunade: DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU SEU UCHIHA INSOLENTE? - Ela gritou com os olhos cor caramelos em chamas. Bruscamente, a loira se desgrudou de Mye e começou a andar a passos lentos até o Uchiha.

Haruo: o.o

Kakashi: o.o

Shizune: o/o

Naru: O.O

Mye: . - (Essa expressão quer dizer que a Mye-chan ta tonta e recuperando o ar por causa dos peitos/airbags da Tsunade.)

Nesse momento o Uchiha só ficou branco que nem papel (ou branco que nem o Sai). A imagem de uma hokage bêbada e furiosa não é uma coisa muito legal de se ter na sua vida.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Paaaara! O Naru-kun só quis ajudar a priminha que você estava... abraçando. - Ela disse insegura sobre o fato de ter intercedido a favor de Naru ter sido uma boa idéia.

Tsunade: Hmm... não é um motivo muito plausíiiivel* mas eu deixo essa passar porque vocês tem que fazer uma missão hoje. - Ela falou agora sendo tomada pelo sono da bebida. Então ela deu um pergaminho pequeno com uma faixa azul e um kanji beem pequeno de 'falcão'.

Como quem determinava os rankings das missões era a Hokage, e ela no momento estava caindo (literalmente) de bêbada, a Shizune estava ocupada fazendo com que ela não matasse o Uchiha mais velho, e Kakashi que não sabia como eram determinado os rankings nos pergaminhos da Hokage, pensou que o pergaminho com a listra azul e o pequeno kanji fosse a missão de rank D deles quando na verdade era uma missão de rank B.

Realmente, eles estavam tão assustados com a 'cena' que a Hokage havia feito que nem se preocuparam de analisar o pergaminho na hora. Os três apenas saíram de fininho da torre.

Haruo: Sou só eu que acho ou a nossa Hokage é uma maluca bêbada? - O Uzumaki disse com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Logo depois dessa frase ele sentiu um tapa BEM doloroso na cabeça.

Mye: Seu baka! Quem você acha que é pra falar da Tsunade-chan? Ela é muito melhor ninja que duzentos de você juntos! Ela só tem uma pequena recaída pra bebidas...

Naru: PEQUENA? Aquela mulher quase me mata por eu tentar te ajudar a respirar, e você diz que ela tem um _**PEQUENO**_ problema?

Mye: Ahh, quanto drama Naru-kun. Já passou. Mas agora Kakashi-sensei, qual é a missão? - Ela perguntou com os olhinhos prateados brilhando.

Kakashi que ainda estava olhando o pergaminho intrigado (ele já tinha lido galera), foi tirado de seus devaneios pela aluna.

Kakashi: Ah, acho que teve um lado bom a Tsunade-sama gostar muito de você Mye-chan. Ela deu uma missão que parece ser de rank C... Isso é muito estranho pra uma primeira missão... Mas parece que a Tsunade queria te agradar.

Naru: Qual é a missão?

Kakashi: Nós temos que proteger um velho vendedor de amuletos antigos até o país da neve. É... Temos uma longa viagem pela frente pessoal. - Ele disse encarando o pergaminho e pensando se havia sido mesmo só por gostar muito da pequena Uchiha que Tsunade havia dado a eles uma missão tão _decente. _As primeiras semanas como sensei de um time era terrível por causa das missões retardadas que eles geralmente pegavam. Mas pra que discutir com a sorte?

Porém era melhor manter a atenção redobrada.

* * *

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri:Olaaaaaaaaaa meu povoo!Olha quem voltou das profundezas sombrias do esquecimendo do fanfiction!-Kashiri levanta os braços agradecendo a aplausos imaginarios.

Sasuke:Que otimo,mais um ano de vida,pra essa daì sò significa um ano mais pirada -.-

Sakura:Sasuke kun!Não seja mau com a Kashiri chan!Ela fez aniversario semana passada!

Sasuke:E eu com isso?-O moreno pergunta indiferente mas leva um raduki da autora furiosa.-AAAAAH!ME ACUDAM UMA LOUCA FUGIU DO HOSPICIO!

Kashiri:Kyaaaaaaaaa!-Continua batendo no Sasuke sai do estudio por um minuto mas volta depois com uma bacia de pipoca com manteiga(nham...passando vontadinha nas leitoras),e fica observando os dois lutarem(ou melhor,o sasuke pelejar pra não ter o olho furado por uma das kunais que a nossa querida Kashiri esta segurando)

Sakura:Vai Sasuke kun!Reage!Isso!Um gancho de direita!Não!Cuidado com o bal...

SPLAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH!1

Sakura:..de de tinta...

Sasuke e a autora saem todos cobertos por tinta azul purpurinada.

Kashiri:Você sabe que isso tudo è culpa sua nè?

Nesse momento uma trilha contìnua de assassinatos em sèrie muito sangrentos passam pela mente do jvem Uchiha.

Sakura:Calminha Sasuke kun,lembra das aulas de controle da raiva que você teve com o Gai sensei.

Sasuke(com o olho meio que com um tique nervoso):Como assim Sakura?Eu to perfeitamente calmo!Otimamente calmo!Porque não estaria?Afinal sò estou coberto por tinta azul purpurina!

Kashiri:Olha!Uma moeda!-Ela abaixa pra pegar a moedinha,mas por acidente acaba pisando no pè do Uchiha.-Ah,era sò um botão da cueca do Lee.-Ela joga o botão que cai exatamente na cabeça do moreno.E como a tinta era meio colante o botão fica preso alturas ja era possivel fritar um ovo na testa do moreno de tanta raiva que ele sentia.

Sasuke:Sakura,eu sei que nòs devemos muito a ela por nos deixar juntos nas fics e lutar contra os terriveis travecos(Exemplo:Orochimaru,Karin,Kabuto...) que o tio Kishimoto pôs na minha vida,mas nesse momento,se eu fosse escolher entre matar ela e o Itachi eu não teria muitas duvidas.

Sakura:NÃO FALA ASSIM DA KAAH CHAN!Ou você quer que na proxima fic eu acabe com o Itachi,o Gaara,ou...o Lee?

Sasuke:Você sabe que eu mataria qualquer ser do sexo oposto que se aproximasse de você,mas do jeito que as coisas estão hoje qu atè que correria o risco.

Kashiri:Sasuke kun,eu usei a sua Kusanaji pra fazer o Ramèn de verduras orgânicas(aquela que fedem pra burro) pro novo e kawai time sete!Sabe como è,pra eles terem energia.

Sasuke:GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!ESSÀ È A GOTA D`ÀGUA!-O moreno começa a correr com o Magenkyo Sharingan ativado em direção a autora mas è detido pela Haruno que o segura pela gola da blusa.-Sakuraaaaaa,me deixa matar ela sò um pouquinho deixaaaaaaa!

Sakura:Nananinanão Uchiha,você desse jeito vai ficar de castigo!-Ela disse com o olhar repreendedor.

Sasuke:Você quer dizer ficar sem...

Sakura:È.

Sasuke:Você joga sujo.

Kashiri:Ela aprendeu comigo.

Sasuke:SOME DAQUI INFERNO!VAI ATAZANAR A VIDA DO LEE PRA VARIAR!

Kashiri*tomando limonada*:Humm,nã azucrinar a ê quem saiu de Konoha em busca de vingança e me matou de odio a muito tempo falar que você è muito mais gato que o Lee *-*

Sakura:Comèquiè?

Kashiri:Eu disse:Mandem reviews ^-^'!Façam essa autora que fez aniversario segunda passada uma pessoa mais feliz ^-^

**Transmissão OFF**

**Momento particular da autora:**

Oiee gentees!Olha eu enchendo liguiça e matando tempo com o mata-mosquito.Sò falando pra vcs que a demora desse capitulo ocorreu por tres simples razões:

1)Eu reescrevi essa porcaria desgracenta pelomenos umas 15 vezes

2)Eu tive MUITAS provas durante 2 semanas seguidas me impossibilitando de escrever

3)E quando o capitulo finalmente ficou pronto eu perdi o contato com a minha beta(que aliàs eu tenho que aagradecer de montão pq alem de ser a melhor beta do mundo me fez uma fic muito linda de presente),e aì o cap ficou na surdina por mais 5 dias.

Anyway GOMEEN!E como novidade adivinhem?Eu to aprendendo KARATEE!\O/Vo dà raduki em todo mundooo YOOO!

Bjookas galeraa,e **_MANDEM REVIEWS OU EU MANDO O FANTASMA DA MULHER DA CARA CORTADA IR ATRAZ DE VOCÊS DE NOITEEE!MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA_**

Ah,e agora pra gastar mais ainda o tempo de vcs...eu ou começar a responder reviews!:

**Dai chan:**Muaahahahahhahaha Eu seei que a Haruka agora virou uma das viborinhas tietes do fazer o que,a paixão incondicional nos leva a niveis tensoos o.o E a ideia foi fazer o povão ficar com raiva dela mesmo,porque ainda tem muita agua pra rolar e a Haruka vai ser importante mais pra frentee...*clima de misterio..*.E kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que bom que vc ta gostando!Ainda mais que o passado da Mye chan è praticamente ao que se resume a fic!Sem falar nas desavenças que esse acumulo de poder vai dar ainda...mauhaahhahahahaaaa.E agora hein?A Tsunade trocou as missões!O que serà que o Naru,o Haruo e Mye vao enfrentar?E quem serà que eles vão encontrar na missão?Isso sò eu sei e num conto pra ninguem nem por mil barras de chococlete(mistura magica de cocolate e chiclete *-*)Mais uma vez dizendo VC È DEMAIS,BRIGADO DMONTAO POR ME APOIAR NA FANFIIC!*-* bJOKOSS

**Susan 01:** Coontinuei fiaa!E agora hein?Maais confusoes pela frentee! lendo e comentado flor!Bjooss

* * *

Nota da beta: Ahh, me desculpeeem! A culpa foi toda minha, foi por que eu não tinha betado o capítulo ainda que a Kashiri-chan não postou... #apanhahorroresdasleitoras

Então, mas espero que não tenha ficado nenhum erro, se tiver, desculpeem!

Beijos, deixem reviews pra Kashiri-chan, o niver dela foi esses dias! (e eu fiz uma fic pra ela, é só procurar e ler e deixar uma review... Tá, parei com o merchandising na fic dos outros... kkkkk)


	14. A primeira missão Parte 2

**Capitulo 14 Missão parte 2 :**

Kakashi: Yo… Ainda acho que tem alguma coisa errada com essa missão...

Haruo: Afe Kakashi-sensei, para de reclamar! Essa missão é muito louca isso sim! Como será que são esses amuletos? Será que é um amuleto com super poderes? AAAAAAAAAHH! EU QUERO TER VISÃO DE RAIO-X KAKASHI SENSEI! - O moreninho gritava a cada meio passo dado. -Não já sei! Eu quero ter um super poder que transforma tudo o que eu tocar em RAMÉM! \O/

***PAFT!* (Isso foi um tapa galera n.n)**

Mye: Fica quieto Haruo seu retardado. Ninguém consegue te agüentar com esses gritos histéricos! Parece até as fã girls do Naru. - A garota disse com a cara seria depois do merecido tapa na cabeça do Uzumaki.

Haruo: T.T

Naru: Hn.

Mye: ^-^'

Haruo: Mas Mye-chan! A viagem é longa demaais! Eu não vou conseguir ficar quieto o tempo todo.

Naru: Fala uma coisa que a gente não saiba dobe. Lógico que você não consegue ficar quieto a viagem toda, você mal consegue ficar quieto por míseros 5 minutos!

Haruo: NINGUÉM PEDIU A TUA OPINIÃO TEME!

Mye: PARA DE GRITAR SEU BAKA RETARDADO!

Kakashi: '_Esse time 7 vai ser ainda mais problemático do que o outro -.-_' O sensei pensou em um momento 'Shikamaru'. - Muito bem, podem parar de gritar agora. Se não pararem... Bom, espero que gostem de um belo banho numa lagoa gelada logo de manhã n.n.

Haruo: o.o

Mye: ^-^'

Naru: o,o

Kakashi: Que bom que captaram a mensagem. Agora vamos andando porque eu quero muito saber como termina esse livro. - Falou o sensei de cabelos prateados enquanto tirava a versão de bolso do seu precioso Icha Icha Paradise de dentro da mochila.

Haruo: Hu... Kakashi-sensei, do que é que fala esse livro que você tanto lê? - O Uzumaki perguntou pulando por cima do ombro do sensei pra ver do que se tratava o misterioso livro. Porém Kakashi foi mais rápido e fechou o livro bem no nariz do Haruo.

Haruo: ITAAAAAAAAI! O/O - Ele gritou enquanto massageava o nariz, e ainda o sensei teve a cara-de-pau de dizer:

Kakashi: Quando você tiver mais de 18 eu te conto XP. Agora vamos indo, antes que nós percamos o próximo barco para o país da neve.

Mye: Sugooooi! - Ela cantarolou enquanto corria para o lado do sensei.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Em Konoha ocorriam coisas bem diferentes. Sasuke e Sakura estavam nesse momento correndo pelas ruas lotadas, em direção à torre da Hokage. Depois da chocante noticia a respeito da sobrinha, eles não viam alternativa se não consultar a sannin.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... O que você acha que aconteceu com a Mye-chan? Você acha que foi algum 'surto de adrenalina' ou coisa parecida?

Sasuke: Infelizmente eu estou tão no escuro quanto você Sakura. O clã Uchiha é muito poderoso, mas não existem essas coisas de surto de chackara a menos que se esteja sob o efeito de um selo amaldiçoado como o do Orochimaru, igual aconteceu comigo... - O Uchiha falou abraçando a cintura da rosada, com a voz um tanto preocupada, enquanto atravessavam agora os corredores da torra até a sala da Tsunade. - Mas seja o que for, aposto e ganho, que Itachi sabia do que se tratava. Antes mesmo de ela nascer.

Sakura: É melhor nós avisarmos logo a Tsunade-shishou, antes que ela dê uma missão pra eles. O chackara da Mye-chan deve ser instável. Pode até ser algum tipo de evolução do selo amaldiçoado! - Ela gritou atraindo a atenção de um ancião que passava com um pergaminho bem velho. -Ah! Gomen Kokutsu-sempai*. - Ela falou dirigindo-se ao idoso que deu um sorriso amarelo e prosseguiu.

Ao chegarem à porta da sala da Hokage, a primeira coisa que viram ao entrar foram garrafas.

Vaaarias garrafas. Todas de sakê.

A outra coisa que puderam observar foi a Hokage jogando shogi* com a Tonton.

Tsunade (ainda meio bêbada): Aaah, você ganhou de novo sua porquinha trapaceira! Isso não é justoo ç,ç. - A sannin loira começa a choramingar até que avista o casal parado em sua porta com uma cara bem confusa. - Saaaakura! O que você está fazendo aqui? Quer tirar o dia de folga? - Ela disse com um sorriso de 'nice guy'.

Sakura: He... Er... - Ela começou a gaguejar, bastante sem-graça pela situação. Mas logo o moreno começou a explicar a situação 'à lá Uchiha' (ou seja, de um jeito curto e grosso), que lhe poupou as palavras.

Sasuke: Olha, Hokage-sama, a Sakura e eu não viríamos até aqui se não fosse importante. E é MUITO importante. Tem a ver com a Mye-chan.

Ao ouvir esse nome a loira caiu da cadeira.

Tsunade: O que! O que aconteceu com ela? A minha bonequinha se machucou? Aaaahh! Diga que ela não se machucou! Mas se for isso o desgraçado vai andar pro resto da vida com a palma das mãos... - Ela completou com um tom sinistramente parecido com o da Samara.

Sasuke se manteve calmo perante o chilique.

Sasuke: Não, ela está bem por enquanto. Nós só queríamos perguntar a você se poderia cancelar a primeira missão do time 7. A Mye-chan teve um comportamento estranho de acordo com o que o Naru nos contou.

Tsunade: Estranho como Sasuke? - Perguntou subitamente sóbria por se tratar de um assunto sobre a sua bonequinha.

Sakura: O Naru-kun disse que ela usou o Housenka no jutsu pra lutar contra o Kakashi. Como se fosse um Bushin. Eu só me lembro do Sasuke-kun usando esse jutsu quanto estava sob o controle do selo amaldiçoado do Orochimaru. Sem falar que esse é um jutsu meio que 'do Itachi'.

Tsunade: Ela usou esse mesmo? Vocês têm certeza? Bom, seja como for, eu acho que não vamos poder falar com ela agora. Eu já mandei o time 7 pra uma missão.

Sasuke: Tudo bem. É a primeira missão deles, é bem provável que voltem antes do fim do dia.

Sakura: É... Eu me lembro de como as missões do começo eram estúpidas -.-'

Tsunade: Claro. Até porque eu dei esse pergaminho pro Kakashi. - Ela disse alegre com um pergaminho de faixa amarela na mão. - Olha que missão simples: Ficar de babá para o neto mais novo da Shibura-sama (aquela velha gorda que tinha o gato que o antigo time 7 resgatou em uma missão).

Sasuke e Sakura arregalaram os olhos. Se aquele era o pergaminho que ela tinha 'dado' a eles, o que é que ele estava fazendo nas mãos da Hokage.

Sakura: Shishou... Você por acaso tem copias dos pergaminhos de missões? - Ela falou com a voz trêmula.

Tsunade: Claro que não Sakura! Eu apenas tenho anotado quem foi pra qual missão. Mas porque... Ah não. - Ela falou ao perceber o mesmo que o casal. –KAMI-SAMA! PRA QUE MISSÃO QUE EU MANDEI AQUELE TIME!

Sasuke: COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE? ELES VIERAM AQUI A MENOS DE UMA HORA!

Tsunade: EU TAVA BÊBADA TA LEGAL? Tanto é que o filho de vocês é moleque muito mal educado. -,-'

Sakura: Shishou! Concentre-se! Pra que missão você mandou eles? Imagino que você não tenha se lembrado de anotar, já que estava jogando shoji com a Tonton.

Tsunade: Ah... Eu tenho que lembrar...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kakashi: Pronto. Finalmente conseguimos chegar ao porto sem ficar surdos. - O sensei dizia passando a mão pela testa.

Naru: Que bom que você sempre tem fita crepe de reserva Mye-chan. - O moreno falou casualmente.

Mye: Claaaro. Nunca se sabe quando vai se pregar uma pegadinha Xd.

Haruo: Mfff deffsjn tirrarf iiffo! - O Uzumaki se debatia com a boca toda colada com fita crepe.

Mye: Não dá pra entender muito do que você fala, mas nem adianta reclamar, porque foi por sua causa que nós perdemos o horário e agora vamos ter que pegar o último navio pro país da neve! - A garota falava enquanto iam subindo no pequeno barco, onde tinha um velho bem estranho, com cabelos loiros bem longos e grisalhos e uma franja bem emo.

Velho-loiro-emo: Vocês já vão embarcar para o país da neve? Eu não recomendaria. Há uma tempestade vindo daqui a um tempo e logo o porto vai fechar.

Kakashi: Então precisamos ir mesmo. Se esse vai ser o último navio, temos que ir agora! Quanto você cobra para tentar chegar antes da tempestade?

Velho-loiro-emo: O preço normal seria cinco mil iens... (o equivalente a 100 reais). Mas eu compreendo que estejam apressados. E como cortesia para essa linda moçinha, eu faço por três mil. - Ele sorriu, e quando Kakashi olhou para ele desconfiado, o velho pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

Naru ficou mais desconfiado ainda, e logo quis dar um chute naquele velho pervertido por dar uma cantada tão barata na sua prima. O sangue lhe subia a cabeça de raiva.

Kakashi: Muito bem...obrigado pela oferta. Mye por favor, traga o Haruo aqui pra dentro e tira um pouco da fita crepe da boa dele.

Haruo: ATHH QU EFFIN! - Mye pegou um canto da fita na boca do companheiro e tirou com BASATNTE força. -ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Mye: Que foi? Não tem jeito delicado de tirar isso ué. - Falou dando de ombros.

Haruo: Nyaa... Acho que depois dessa nunca vou ter um bigode na vida... T.T

Kakashi: Muito bem, já podemos partir senhor. - O Hatake falou ao velho que assentiu e logo deu a partida no barco.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke: Mas não é possível que você não se lembra de nada de quando eles vieram aqui! - O Uchiha exclamou exaltado.

Tsunade: Eu lembro que o seu filho é tão grosso quanto você. Mas isso não vem ao caso... Kami-sama, eu nunca esqueci tanta coisa assim! E eu até coloquei os pergaminhos com cores berrantes, pra poder identificar em situações como essa!

Sakura: Então tente se lembrar da cor do pergaminho. Isso já deve ajudar!

Tsunade: Eu já tentei isso Sakura. Mas de algum jeito a bebida me afetou muito forte dessa vez... É como se fosse a minha primeira ressaca depois de anos! - A Hokage falou com as mãos na cabeça andando de um lado para o outro.

Sasuke: Isso não é normal... A Tsunade-sama ficando mais bêbada que o normal, os meninos pegando uma missão provavelmente muito além da capacidade deles... Sakura você está pensando o mesmo que eu? - O moreno olhou a esposa no fundo dos olhos esmeralda.

Sakura: Que isso não foi coincidência? Sim, estou. Mas quem iria querer eles numa missão diferente da que tinha sido 'dada' pra eles? - Ela se perguntou confusa.

Tsunade: Já sei! Já sei como saber pra onde eles foram! - A sannin gritou num estalo. -Eu tenho o arquivo de todas as missões que estiveram comigo hoje! É só olhar, e ver qual está faltando. - Falou como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a cura para todas as doenças da humanidade.

Sakura: Ótimo shishou! Vamos lá ver. - A rosada disse apressada ao caminhar em direção a uma estante cheia de pastas.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mye: Quanto tempo falta pra chegarmos?

Velho-loiro-emo: Mais ou menos uma meia hora, se o vento continuar ao nosso favor, talvez seja menos. Mas que missão vocês tem que realizar no país da neve? Ou deveria dizer país da primavera, já que há vários anos deixou de ter um inverno rigoroso como antes.

Haruo: Ah! A nossa missão é muito massa! Nós temos que ir proteger um... hffff! - Ele não completou a frase, pois Kakashi tapou-lhe a boca rapidamente.

Kakashi: Desculpe-nos, mas isso é confidencial. - Disse seriamente.

Mye: Ah... Ainda tem um tempo de viagem. Ta tudo muito chato. Kakashi-sensei,conta uma historia pra gente! Uma dos pais do Naru-kun e do Haruo! Devem ter sido ótimas aventuras... - A Uchiha completou sonhadora.

Naru: Sim. As histórias que o meu pai me contava eram muito boas.

Haruo: Sugoi! Isso! Isso!Aí você aproveita e fala pra esse teme que o meu pai era melhor que o dele!

Naru: Hn. Nos seus sonhos dobe. - Falou friamente. Haruo já ia responder quando Kakashi interferiu e afastou-os.

Mye: Não é hora de começar essa discussão idiota de novo. Kakashi-sensei, conta pra gente de uma vez quem era o mais forte do time!*-*

Kakashi logo passou os olhos por cada um. Os três estavam sentados, com os olhos cheios de expectativa, como escoteiros prestes a ouvir um conto de terror em volta de uma fogueira.

Kakashi: Bom, por onde começar... Acho que não existe bem uma resposta certa para a pergunta de vocês. Cada um era forte a sua maneira, mas os que se destacavam mais eram Sasuke e Naruto.

Naru e Haruo se animaram.

-E sobre o mais forte... Eu acho que ambos tinham os seus momentos, apesar de o Sasuke sempre saber o que estava fazendo quando ia lutar. O Seu pai, - Disse olhando para Haruo. -Era tão baka e inconseqüente que acabava sempre agindo por instinto, o que o fez apanhar muito feio várias vezes depois que ele se graduou. Aliás, vocês são iguaizinhos! - O sensei falou dando uma boa risada da cara feia que o garoto fez. Naru sorria vitorioso da afirmação de que seu pai era mais forte.

Mye: E a Sakura-chan? Ela também não era forte?

Kakashi: Sim, a Sakura sempre foi forte, só que antes ela não sabia pra onde canalizar as suas habilidades. Quando ela se formou, era realmente a que menos agia em combate. Mas em compensação era a que melhor sabia manipular o chackara. Desde sempre ela... Tinha sido apaixonada pelo Sasuke.

Mye: Que kawaai! *-*

Haruo: A tia Sakura não era forte? Mas hoje ela é a melhor ninja médica do país do fogo! - Exclamou o pequeno.

Naru: Essa história eu já tinha ouvido. Minha kaa-san começou a treinar com a Hokage depois que o meu pai saiu da vila em busca de um tal de Orochimaru. E aí que ela se tornou tão forte quanto é hoje.

Mye: Eu sempre admirei demais a Sakura-chan. Eu quero ser que nem ela quando crescer! - Falou a pequena dando um enorme sorriso, dando a impressão de ter apenas 6 anos ao invés de 11.

Haruo: Isso é muito legal, mas conta uma aventura que vocês já tiveram! Alguma coisa bem chocante! - O garoto disse fazendo movimentos exagerados com as mãos.

Kakashi parou e pensou por um segundo. Nossa, ele já havia vivido tantas emoções com o antigo time. Pensou primeiro em contar da missão no país da névoa onde encontraram Zabuza e Haku. Depois da missão em que os três haviam tentado tirar a mascara dele... Ah!

Kakashi: Já sei qual vou contar pra vocês.

Haruo e Mye: Qual? Qual? Quaal! - Gritaram os dois em uníssono.

Naru: Hn.

Kakashi: É uma missão de quando o Time 7 veio até o país da neve. - Falou misteriosamente causando uma reação muito positiva neles. Estavam tão atentos ao que ele iria falar que não se surpreenderia se eles não sentissem um ataque inimigo àquela altura. Bom, tudo começou quando eu recebi do Hokage um pergaminho de missão. Era algo que parecia bem simples. Proteger uma atriz muito famosa Yuuki... Alguma coisa. Não lembro bem o nome dela. Mas era a nossa missão escoltá-la até o país da neve para as filmagens do novo filme. Eu havia mandado seus pais irem ao cinema para verem o ultimo filme dela para terem uma noção de como ela era, e pra conhecerem o trabalho. Mas eles foram expulsos da seção porque o Naruto não parava de gritar. - O sensei disse causando gotas em todos menos em Haruo que deu um sorriso amarelo. - Quando eles saíram, parece que viram a atriz cavalgando e fugindo de homens que pareciam bandidos para o Naruto, que a seguiu, enquanto o Sasuke e a Sakura cuidavam dos bandidos. Em resumo: O Naruto seguiu a Yuki e percebeu que ela não era uma pessoa tão boa assim, e que era pra lá de resmungona. O Sasuke e Sakura tinham dado uma surra nos 'bandidos' que na verdade era a equipe que estava tentando trazer a Yuki de volta depois de ela ter fugido dos estúdios. Eu cheguei nessa hora, impedindo que eles fizessem outra besteira... Depois nós pegamos o Naruto que ainda estava indignado por a 'princesa' que ele tanto adorava ser tão rude e sem coração. - Ele falou fazendo uma pequena pausa. Olhou mais adiante e avistou uma pequena praia. -Bem, se não me engano parece que já chegamos.

Velho-loiro-emo: Você tem razão Kakashi-san. Acabamos de chegar ao país da neve. - Falou o velho.

Haruo Mye e Naru: MAS E A HISTÓRIA? - Perguntaram os jovens frustrados.

Kakashi sorriu. -Eu posso continuar a historia depois. Temos que seguir com a missão.

Haruo: Mas... Kakashi-sensei... Como esse é o país da neve, se não tem neve aqui? - Gritou indignado o pequeno ao observar uma praia coberta de plantas verdes como qualquer outra.

Kakashi: Bom, isso faz parte da história... - Disse com um sorriso bem sacana por traz da mascara deixando os três genins se roendo de raiva e curiosidade.

'_Graaaaaaaaaaaaa! KAKASHI SEU MALDITOOO! PRA QUE TANTO SUSPENSEEEEEEEE! KYAA NÃO AGUENTOOO_' Haruo pensou.

'_Esse cara è MUITO MALA! Credo, ta quase pior que o Naru pra me tirar do serio!_' Esse foi o pensamento da Mye.

'_Esse cara só pode estar de brincadeira ù.u_' Pensou o Uchiha moreno. Percebam a diferença de palavras tanto no pensamento quanto nas falas. (Os Uchihas parece que não gostam de gastar palavras no pensamento também -.-)

Mye: Mas vamos looogo! Não podemos deixar o nosso cliente esperando! - Falou a Uchiha pulando na água que agora se encontrava rasa, sendo logo seguida por Haruo e Naru. Kakashi apenas pagou o velho loiro e correu para não perder os pupilos de vista. Mas ao chegarem à terra, o velho lhes gritou:

Velho-loiro-emo: Se eu fosse vocês demoraria bastante nessa tal missão. Esse foi o ultimo barco das próximas 2 semanas. Depois pra voltar pra casa só bem mais tarde! - Disse ele indo em direção ao porto mais próximo.

Kakashi: Tudo bem. Obrigado pelo aviso. - O Hatake falou tentando manter os garotos à vista, pois já haviam seguido para a direção de uma pequena trilha na mata verde que começava nos fundos da pequena praia.

Mye: Esse lugar é uma gracinha... Uma pena que a gente vá ter que ir mais adiante a caminho da cidade.

Haruo: Afe! Eu trouxe toda essa roupa de frio pra nada! - Disse apontando para os ponchos (aqueles casacos que a gente só coloca no pescoço) que tirava da mochila.

Naru: Quem mandou ser tapado?

Haruo: COMO EU IA SABER QUE TODA A NEVE DO PAÍS DA NEVE DERRETEU!

Mye: Olha Haruo, desculpa discordar, mas isso não foi da noite pro dia não. Já tem mais de 20 anos que no país da neve só neva no inverno.

Naru: Verdade. - Disse simplesmente. Mas isso espantou um pouquinho a garota. Desde quando aquele ser sem emoções e sentimentos a _apoiava _em alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa? O primo ficava cada vez mais estranho a cada dia que passava.

Kakashi: Bem, parece que vocês sabem bem a historia do país da neve. Porém eu gostaria de saber quem lhes deu a permissão para sair correndo do barco? - Os três ficaram calados. -Nunca em hipótese alguma saiam de perto do seu superior durante uma missão, e nunca hajam sozinhos a menos que isso seja imposto por causa das circunstancias. - Os três o fitavam em compreendimento. -Espero que tenham entendido, pois eu não vou repetir. Acho que é melhor nós nos apressarmos mesmo. Afinal não sabemos há quanto tempo o nosso cliente está nos esperando. – Disse o sensei caminhando à frente deles e abrindo o caminho pela pequena trilha. Abriu o pergaminho onde continha o endereço do homem e seguiram andando.

Bem longe de onde eles estavam, havia outros dois shinobis em busca do mesmo homem.

?: Anda logo seu preguiçoso! Nós temos que achar esse tal de Matsuda. Ouvi dizer que pediram ajudar dos ninjas de Konoha pra protegê-lo. Não quero topar com aqueles vermes tão cedo! - Disse uma voz estridente e irritante que possuía a dona pulando de galho em galho nas arvores pontiagudas do país da neve.

?*: Calma sua chata. Do que vai adiantar ficar correndo quando nós só temos que pegar a porcaria do vira-tempo* (homenagem a Harry Potter, mas não é o mesmo vira tempo viu.)?

?: Se pegarmos antes não teremos que topar com qualquer ninja que seja que veio daquela vila estúpida! Vai que nós topamos com aquela garota rosa esquisita...

?*: Isso é problema inteiramente seu. Só entrei nessa porque você ia me perseguir onde quer que eu fosse pra ter ajuda nesse plano impossível. Fala sério. Se não deu certo antes, o que te faz pensar que vai dar certo agora?

?: Acontece que agora eu posso evitar as falhas de antes e com isso evitar esse futuro tormentoso que eu estou tendo agora!

?*: Então você quer dizer que não ser atingida por aquele rasengan vai fazer com que tudo seja como você sempre sonhou? Acorda. Isso não teria mudado nada. Nós continuaríamos sendo apenas peças naquele ridículo joguinho de poder. - O parceiro falou com desdém pulando atrás da companheira.

?: Não é isso! Eu sou forte! Se ele tivesse reparado nisso, depois que tudo acabasse poderíamos ter ficado juntos! – Disse, com ódio, a kunoichi.

?*: Ta. Entendi. Você é uma obcecada com serias perturbações mentais por uma porcaria de homem. Certo, eu captei essa parte. Mas o que aquela garota irritante tem a ver com tudo isso? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que se não fosse por você ter me segurado, eu tinha partido a cabeça dela com um machado. - Falou com raiva também o homem.

?: Ela é minha sobrinha pra todos os efeitos. E o fato de ela viver aqui ajuda muito no disfarce por enquanto.

?*: Muito bem. Só mantenha aquela aprendiz de piranha sanguessuga bem longe de mim certo?

?: Pode deixar. Eu também não quero que a minha linda Sadako* (pra quem não sabe é a Samara só que a original, ) fique contaminada pela sua burrice e preguiça.

?*: Ótimo.

?: Ah! Mas como é bom ter uma vingança a se realizar... Agora eu sei como o Sasuke-kun se sentia.

?*: Controle-se. E você sabe o que está fazendo né? Porque mexer com tempo é muito perigoso, além de causar danos ao presente.

?: O que importa? Se o Sasuke-kun voltar a ser parte do _nosso _time, eu não ligo pras conseqüências. Não me tornei uma das mais perigosas kunoichis pra nada. E tenho certeza que você acharia legal se nós voltássemos a ser o Time Taka, e depois de matar o Itachi, você aproveitasse e pegasse o Kisame... (OBS: Aqui nessa fic o Kisame não morreu ok?)

?*: É por isso que eu estou aqui. Só faltou um argumento válido pra você trazer o Juugo junto nessa né? Mas parece que depois que o molenga se livrou da maldição, virou um coração de manteiga.

?: Nem me fale... Até foi no casamento do Sasuke com aquela putinha cor de rosa! Aquele traidor...

?*: Esquece isso por enquanto. Concentre-se em neutralizar os ninjas da folha quando começarem a aparecer. Provavelmente os que vão vir não vão dar moleza. O valor dessa jóia que você quer pegar é incalculável!

?: Deixe vir. Vai ser fácil dar cabo neles. - Falou a garota sorrindo diabolicamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, TEM MAIS DE 500 PEDIDOS DE MISSÕES NESSE ARMARIO! - Gritou exasperada ao passar mais de uma hora examinando pilhas e pilhas de missões.

Sasuke: Isso é impossível! - O moreno disse acompanhando o desamparo de Sakura.

Tsunade: Realmente... Vai ser difícil descobrir qual era o nível da missão que eles foram. Se descobríssemos ao menos isso...

Nesse momento um ANBU entra na sala da Hokage.

Anbu: Ohayo Hokage-sama. Ohayo Sasuke-sama e Sakura-san (OBS: o Sasuke era capitão da ANBU porque o Yamato já morreu, não perguntem de que). Sasuke-sama, porque você não veio para a base hoje? Estamos nos perguntando a sua ausência, e já íamos mandar o Sai-san no seu lugar.

'_Que merda. Porque sempre pegam aquele branquelo bichinha pra me substiruir?_' Pensou o moreno antes de responder.

Sasuke: Eu tive alguns problemas que vim relatar à Hokage-sama. E agora estamos com um pequeno problema bem complicado. Talvez seja melhor mesmo mandar o Sai no meu lugar hoje.

Tsunade: O que você quer aqui? - Perguntou a loira impaciente para o Anbu com a máscara de falcão.

Anbu: Eu na verdade só vim pegar a minha missão. - Disse rapidamente.

Tsunade: Claro... Vou pegar. Era uma com a fita azul... Onde está? - Falou a Hokage revirando a estante onde geralmente ficavam as missões mais difíceis que eram destinadas à ANBU. -Que estranho. Não está aqui! Mas eu tinha certeza que...

De repente os olhos da Hokage se arregalaram ao compreender os fatos.

Tsunade: Ah merda.

Sasuke: O que foi? - Perguntou, sem entender ainda. Porém Sakura foi mais rápida.

Sakura: Shishou, você sabe que eu sou muito grata a tudo o que você fez por mim antes, e com todo o respeito, mas COMO VOCÊ PODE MANDAR UM GRUPO DE GENNINS PRA UMA MISSÃO DA ANBU? Nem você conseguiria isso no seu estado mais deprimente de bêbada! - Gritou exasperada a rosada.

Sasuke: A Hokage fez o que? O,O

Anbu: õ.o

Tsunade: Acalmem-se! Agora ao menos sabemos onde eles estão! - Disse tentando amenizar a situação.

Anbu: Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - O homem confuso disse receoso de receber um tapa, por causa da quantidade de tensão que se instalava na sala.

Sasuke: Rápido Tsunade-sama, pra qual missão eles foram mandados? - O moreno falou rapidamente, ignorando o Anbu confuso.

Tsunade: Vejamos... Ahá! - Disse a loira ao encontrar uma pasta com uma listra azul e o emblema de um falcão. Era essa a missão! - Falou erguendo a pasta num sinal de vitoria. Logo a abriu e leu o que estava escrito. -Bom, aqui diz que a missão era pra escoltar um vendedor de jóias muito raras que vive no país da neve, e levá-lo em segurança até o palácio real da princesa Yuki para que as jóias possam ser guardadas no cofre real. O nome desse homem è Touta Matsuda.

Sakura: Não me parece uma missão da ANBU. Talvez uma missão rank B, por haver a probabilidade de ladrões e assaltantes no caminho, mas nenhuma jóia pode ser tão preciosa para ser cobiçada por alguém tão poderoso...

Tsunade: Você até estaria certa Sakura, mas esse homem possui uma jóia muito perigosa. Que foi descoberta há pouco tempo e tem sido protegida com muito zelo para que não caia em mãos erradas. - Falou a Hokage seriamente. -Por isso foi destinado aos ANBUs tal serviço. O simples fato de ser extremamente perigosa e também porque fomos informados que havia dois ninjas renegados muito fortes atrás desse amuleto.

Sasuke: Quem são eles, e o que querem com essa coisa? - Foi a vez do moreno perguntar.

Tsunade: Esse é um amuleto do tempo Sasuke, e quem está atrás dele são a Karin e o Suigetsu. - Falou friamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Haruo: Olha só! Que cidade mais maneira! - Gritou o Uzumaki enquanto ia correndo pelas amplas ruas cheias de prédios da vila desconhecida.

Mye: Tem razão Haruo. Esse lugar é muito lindo... - Mye falava admirada com as plantas, flores e prédios. Tido era tão diferente de Konoha que ela se sentia cada vez mais deslumbrada a cada rua que passavam.

Naru: Parem de babar vocês dois. Ainda temos que achar a casa do nosso 'cliente'. - O Uchiha dizia enquanto observava os parceiros de longe ao lado de Kakashi que lia atentamente o endereço no pergaminho.

Naru nessas horas começava a pensar involuntariamente, coisas que poderiam se consideradas sem sentido, como por exemplo: Porque é que a sua prima andava tão grudada no Haruo (ela dava os esporros tanto nele quanto no Uzumaki, mas não mudava a situação)? Porque ela parecia cada vez mais distante dele? Porque ele estava sentindo a ausência dela dessa maneira? E mais importante, _porque ele ligava pra isso?_

'_Arg! Essa baka me deixa maluco! Como alguém pode irritar ainda mais quando não irrita outra pessoa' _- O pequeno pensava e involuntariamente mudava de expressões, chamando muito a atenção de Kakashi.

Kakashi: Está tudo bem Naru? - Perguntou retirando os olhos do pergaminho por um momento.

Naru o olhou com a expressão confusa, mas logo respondeu indiferente como sempre.

Naru: Claro. Porque não estaria?

Kakashi: Talvez porque o Haruo e Mye-chan estão meio que te excluindo? - O Hatake retrucou sarcasticamente, tendo em resposta uma cara amarrada.

Naru: Até parece que eu ligo pra _eles. _Os dois só iriam atrasar a minha vida! Eu fico melhor sozinho. - Completou com convicção.

Kakashi: *suspiro* É, você sem duvida é igualzinho ao seu pai...

Naru: Serio? - Perguntou o garoto com um olhar de dúvida e orgulho ao mesmo tempo.

Kakashi: Sim. Em todos os sentidos devo acrescentar. A aparência física, a personalidade... O único traço da Sakura que vejo em você são os olhos verde-esmeralda. Mas no resto, é idêntico ao Sasuke, sem tirar nem por. - Afirmou novamente o sensei.

Naru: Obrigado. - Falava o pequeno enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso aprovador. - Eu sempre quis ser igualzinho o meu otou-san!

Kakashi: Mas isso nem sempre foi uma coisa boa sabe. O Sasuke era bem anti-social, quando pequeno. A Sakura e o Naruto eram os únicos amigos que eu percebia que ele tinha... Ás vezes penso se era porque ele tinha medo de se envolver com mais pessoas e criar mais laços, mas... Você não precisa ser igual a ele nesse sentido. Considerando que você tem um amigo leal como o Haruo e uma prima carinhosa e fofa que o adora como a Mye-chan. - Falou calmamente.

Naru: A Mye-chan sempre foi esquisita... Do jeito dela. O que não chagava a ser uma coisa ruim, porque ela era... Como que eu explico? A única pessoa que tinha coragem de me olhar nos olhos e me enfrentar sem ter medo. É por isso que apesar de tudo ela e o Haruo são meus amigos.

Kakashi: É, posso perceber que você tem problemas com fã girls. - Comentou distraidamente, observando o céu.

Naru: Você nem faz idéia o,o.

Mye: Kakashi-sensei, aquele não é aquela a casa do Matsuda-san? - Perguntou a Uchiha, apontando para uma casa muito grande que se estendia por traz de um enorme jardim, muito bem cuidado. -Vocês estavam falando do que? - Perguntou com os olhinhos prateados brilhando ainda mais de curiosidade.

Kakashi: Eu estava apenas comentando o quanto o Naru e o Sasuke eram parecidos nessa idade. ^-^

Mye: Nossa, só se foi há muito tempo, porque nos dias atuais o Sasuke-kun não tem nada a ver com esse baka -.-

Naru: Como se a sua opinião contasse.

Mye: Conta pra muito gente, o senhor fique sabendo! - Falava a garota ao fulminar o primo com um olhar de ódio.

Naru: Só se for pra bakas como o Haruo ou como a Tsunade-_chan. _- Devolveu encarando-a do mesmo jeito.

Os dois já estavam quase partindo pra cima um do outro quando Kakashi interveio e os separou.

Kakashi: Nada de brigas entenderam? É a ultima coisa que precisamos agora. - Falou o Hatake, logo que chegaram em frente a porta da casa.

Naru e Mye: Sim Kakashi-sensei. - Responderam os dois em uníssono, enquanto Haruo se aproximava correndo dos três.

Haruo: Dattebayo! Chegamoooos! \O/ Tomara que nessa casa tenha muito ramén...

**BONK! (Isso foi o Haruo batendo de cara na porta.)**

Kakashi: Kami-sama. Isso só pode ser carma por ter sido sensei do time 7 antigo por tão pouco tempo. -.-' - Pensava o Hatake ao observar o Uzumaki estirado no chão com um galo enorme na cabeça.

Mye se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo para ver se estava tudo bem e enquanto isso a porta da frente se abriu revelando um homem com aparência jovial e um sorriso alegre a amigável no rosto coberto por uma franja de cabelos pretos.

Homem: Olá! Em que posso ajudar? - Perguntou. O amigo de vocês precisa de alguma coisa? Porque eu ouvi um barulho de algo batendo na porta e...

Mye: Ohayo Oji-san! - Disse a Uchiha dando um sorriso encantador e carismático. -Não se preocupe com o nosso companheiro, ele é um baka que bateu a cabeça na porta por acidente... Mas estamos aqui pra falar com o Touta Matsuda-san.

Homem: Matsuda? O que vocês querem comigo? - Perguntou confuso o moreno.

Naru: Fala sério. _Esse _tio aí é o nosso cliente? - Perguntou o Uchiha com descrença.

O senhor Touta fingiu não ouvir o comentário do garoto.

Matsuda: Como assim? O que crianças como vocês estão fazendo aqui? Pelo que vejo são de Konoha e estão longe demais de casa pra voltar agora com uma enorme tempestade vindo para os litorais e para o meio do mar.

Naru: Como assim não sabe porque estamos aqui? Foi você que nos chamou!

Matsuda: Porque eu chamaria vocês. Não preciso de nenhum assistente na vendinha. - Falou com um ar convicto.

Kakashi: O que o Naru quis dizer é que fomo designados para a missão que você deu à vila da folha para escoltar a você e ao amuleto 'vira-tempo' até o palácio real.

Matsuda: Como assim? Deve haver algum engano... Essa missão é muito perigosa para simples crianças! - Falou o homem horrorizado com a notícia. -Eu avisei para a Hokage que mandasse ninjas fortes e experientes da ANBU que é a elite ninja, para essa missão de alto risco!

Naru: O que pode haver de tão perigoso em escoltar um homem e uma jóia rara, tirando claro o fato de ataques de assaltantes?

Mye: O Naru-kun está certo. Podemos não ser da elite ninja, mas não deve ser tão difícil enfrentar alguns assaltantes pelo caminho... - Completou a garota.

Matsuda: Ah... Vocês ainda não compreenderam a magnitude da situação. Mas antes entrem, por favor. Que péssimo anfitrião eu fui deixando-os aí fora. - O senhor Touta falava enquanto abria caminho para os novos visitantes que agora adentrava sua grande e espaçosa casa. Kakashi logo pegou Haruo e o levou pra dentro também.

Naru e Mye se sentaram no sofá vermelho escarlate que havia no meio da sala espaçosa e limpa, enquanto Kakashi largava Haruo em cima de uma cadeira e sentava-se também.

Matsuda: Bom, voltando ao assunto, eu estava dizendo que não estou sendo perseguido por ninjas ou assaltantes qualquer! Eles estão no meu encalço a mais de um mês, mas pude despistá-los graças ao meu filho Sairo, que é da guarda desse país.

Haruo: Há! Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso cara! Nós vamos te proteger! Dattebayo! \o/

Mye: Isso aí! - Ela falou dando um lindo sorriso, mostrando os dentes branquinhos como perolas.

Por um momento Matsuda congelou.

Matsuda: Você me é muito familiar. Como você se chama garota?

Mye: Uchiha Mye. Porque?

Matsuda: Você... Bate perfeitamente com a descrição de uma moça que o meu filho conheceu anos atrás... Como se chama a sua mãe? - O homem disse com ar determinado.

Antes de responder Mye viu Naru dar lhe um sinal. Pode ser que tenha sido coisa de sua cabeça, mas em questão de segundos os olhos de ambos se encontraram e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e cruzou os braços, num sinal que ela interpretou como 'silencio'. Então em uma manobra rápida ela respondeu sem hesitar:

Mye: Minha mãe se chama Uchiha Sakura. No que isso ajudaria?

Matsuda: Então não é ela... Bom, se Tsunade os mandou é porque sabe o que faz...

Naru: Bom, na maioria das vezes. - '_E se estiver sóbria_' Acrescentou mentalmente.

Mye: Naru-kun!

Haruo: Nossa teme, você não consegue mesmo ficar sem pisar na bola com a Mye-chan. - O Uzumaki acrescentou em tom de zombaria.

Mye: O pior é que é verdade Haruo. Mas fazer o que né? Vocês são o meu karma.

Naru e Haruo: Mye-chan!

Mye: Okee... Já parei seus chatos! xp

Kakashi: Por favor senhor Matsuda, poderia nos dar explicações da missão por favor? O nosso pergaminho não foi muito especifico.

Matsuda: Bom, basicamente vocês apenas tem que escoltar a mim e ao amuleto até o palácio real, aonde a princesa Fujitaka* vai guardá-lo num cofre especial.

Haruo: E vai ter muitos ladrões e ninjas renegados no caminho? *-* - Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

Matsuda: Ah! Podem apostar que sim! Vocês se surpreenderiam com a quantidade de ninjas renegados que estão interessados nessa coisinha aqui. - Ele falou tirando o amuleto de uma caixa de veludo em cima da mesa de madeira, mostrando-o aos presentes de maneira discreta.

Era uma espécie de 'jóia', mas tinha tanta simplicidade que seria facilmente confundido com uma decoração detalhada. Tinha um grande e longo fio de prata o prendendo tirando a hipótese de ser usado como colar (a menos que fosse usado por umas 5 mulheres de uma vez), o pingente era simplório já que era uma rodelinha de prata cristalizada com uma mini ampulheta no meio (Isso foi uma homenagem ao vira-tempo de Harry Potter xD).

Naru: Não parece muito valioso.

Mye: Não é a aparência de fora que importa Naru-kun! Isso é um objeto lendário, que permite as pessoas voltarem no tempo e impedirem acontecimentos passados! Kami-sama, não acredito que vou guardar esse objeto tão valioso! - A pequena já se empolgava com a idéia.

Matsuda: Está certa Mye-chan. Esse é um amuleto muito antigo, usado pela minha família para impedir terríveis tragédias históricas, desde muito tempo atrás... Mas não há muito segredo na missão, apenas protejam o amuleto, pois se cair nas mãos de alguém que não saiba como usar, podemos causar danos graves ao passado e ao futuro...

Mye: Prometo proteger a vocês dois com a minha vida!

Naru: Eu também!

Haruo: E eu! Dattebayo!

Kakashi: Muito bem... Mais alguma coisa antes de partirmos Taro-san?

Matsuda: Ah, sim. Espero que não se importem que meu filho vá conosco. Ainda mais porque quero muito que ele veja as feições dessa jovem moçinha... - O homem falou com um ar sonhador. -Vou guardar o amuleto e pegar a minha mochila de viagem. Volto já!

Assim que o homem saiu, Mye correu em direção ao primo e puxou-o pelo braço até um canto reservado da sala, enquanto Haruo e Kakashi sentavam-se no sofá.

Mye: Porque você não quis que eu falasse o nome da minha mãe de verdade? Não teria nada de mais nisso. - Ela falou sussurrando para que só Naru ouvisse.

Naru: Eu não sei... Só que quando ele quis saber o nome da sua mãe... Parecia alguma coisa meio... Obcecada. Como se por algum motivo ele fosse te trancar pra sempre caso você dissesse o nome da mulher certa.

Mye: Pra um ser tão pouco comunicativo você até que tem jeito pra ler as intenções das pessoas. - Ela falou com uma pontinha de sarcasmo que fez Naru fechar a cara.

Naru: Ótimo, mas faça o que fizer negue até a morte o fato de você ser minha prima. Ou o fato de a sua mãe não ser a minha ok?

Mye: Ok Naru-kun, mas então o que você vai falar se te perguntarem o nome da sua mãe?

Naru: Sei lá. Eu falo que é a Ino?

Mye: Que tal a Tia Tenten?

Naru: Não... Ela me assusta treinando com aquelas kunais, sem falar que eu não pareço nem com ela nem com o Neji-senpai.

Mye: Como se eles fossem pesquisar o nome e o rosto dos genins que foram designados pra trazer eles até aqui!

Haruo: O que vocês dois estão fofocando? EU QUERO SABER!

Mye: A gente só estava... Hãm... Discutindo sobre quem vai ficar com a Shuriken grandona. - A garota despistou falando do jeito que Haruo entendia.

Haruo: Ah, certo. Só não demorem porque o Kakashi-sensei falou que a gente vai ter que sair daqui a pouco! - Disse indo em direção ao sensei, começando uma nova conversa com o mesmo.

Mye: Ufa. Que bom que o Haruo não é muito esperto. Ás vezes isso pode ser útil sabe?

Naru: É... Mas agora a gente tem uma missão. E vamos ter que nos esforçar bastante pra poder continuar vivos. - Falou o Uchiha com o costumeiro tom de indiferença.

Mye: Ah! Mas já voltou a ser o meu priminho chato! Eu preferia o companheiro de time legal que se preocupa se eu vou ser presa num calabouço por um psicopata obcecado! - Ela disse rindo, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos cor de ébano dele. O moreno fechou a cara.

Naru: Sua baka! Você é minha prima e eu me preocupo com você. Não importa quantos miolos te faltem no cérebro, é minha obrigação cuidar de você.

Mye: Então eu prometo pra mim e pra você que vamos sair dessa missão VIVOS e juntos! - Ela falou juntando as duas mãos num cumprimento forte.

Naru: Juntos!

**Continua****...**

* * *

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri:Heeeeeeeey galerinha bonita do meu kokoroo!Olha a criatura das trevas sumida voltando!-Fazendo reverências ao publico imginàrio-Como vai a vida?Boa?Ruim?Olha,isso eu não vou saber se vcs não mandarem reviews(È PRA MANDAR),mas a minha esta nada menos do que TENSA!Na boa,to morrendo por causa dessas provas de fim de ano,sem falar na minha nova meta pessoal que è veer tooodos os capitulos da primeira segunda e terceira temporada de naruto pra re lembrar o passado...

Sasuke:Que inù alien preguiçosa passa o dia inteiro varseando no computador e ainda tem a cara-lisa de falar que tava decepção...

Sakura:Sasuke kun...lembra da nossa conversinha de hoje de manhÃ?

Sasuke:Lembro...-Sasuke vai ficando vermelho.

Sakura entao è bom não pegar no pè da Kaah chan,porque o senhor tambèm tem sido bem malvadinho segundo o papi Kishimoto viu?E a outra eu està sofrendo pra se não fossem por causa das ficwriters nòs NÃO estariamos aqui entendeu?E eu tambèm nao estaria no seu quarto ont..

Sasuke;TA BOM ENTENDI!Ninguem mais precisa saber da nossa vida...fora dos estùdios.

Kashiri:Brigadinhaaa Saku chan n. enfiin galera,eu tenho bastante coisa pra falar e relativamente BEM poco tempo pra ão vamos assim em tòpicos.

1)Eu fiz varias homenagens nesse elas estão Harry Potter que ACABOU esse ano infelizmente(tipo,minha infância foi embora!T.T) com o vira tempo;ao mangà e anime Death Note,com o nome do Matsuda que è um dos detetives que fazem parte da historia(quem assite è um personagem consideravelmente importante).E por fim,fiz uma pequena homenagem à nossa famosa e querida Samara,em seu nome melhor pra interpretar a sobrinha da Vakarin?Não pude pensar em alguèm mais perfeita!

2)Provas minhas essa palavrinha muito bem eu imagino...e agora a coisa ta complicando pro meu lado com o mundo de matèria q eu tenho nessas porcarias de provas mensais x.x

3)Coomo eu tinha dito antees,eu tenho tentado no meu tempo livre ver as primeiras temporadas de Naruto Shippuden,então eu as vezes me empolgo e esquecia a fic X.X(por favor não me maaaaaaatem!Sou jovem e alegre demais pra morreeeeeeeeeeeeeer T.T)

4)Por ultimo,eu tambèm estava trabalhando num projeto proprio,e passando ele pro word jà que tava sò no papel(uma historia que eu mesma escrevi,a um bom tempo atraz,e que eu quis tirar da a ver com sasusaku,completamente de minha autoria ok?)

Sakura:Aaaa não tem ninguèm bravo com você Kaah chan!Agora se me der licença,eu...er...tenho que ir pra...minha casinha,e è melhor o Sasu kun vir comiiigo-A rosada fala com uma voz meio estranha enquanto amarra o Uchiha em uma cadeira e o amordaç sons estranhos são ouvidos do armario.

Kashiri:Ahn...Sakura chan,porque o Sasuke kun ta amarrado e amordaçado? o.o

Sasuke:Mff THIIRA DZAQQUIF!(tradução:me tira daqui!)-Enquanto Sasuke se debate,e a autora olha estranhamente para a cena,uma das portas do armario fazem um barulho BEM alto.

Kashiri:Caramba!Esse armario não para de ranger!Serà que o Sakuri* (quem não o conhece favor ler a transmissão d)ficou preso ali?-Kashiri vai atè o armario para abri-lo mas Sakura se põe no meio,impedindo isso.

Sakura:Nã...não precisa Kaah chan.O Sakuri deve estar bem tomando leitinho na cozinha do estùdio...-Ela fala com a voz estranhamente puxada e esquisita.

Kashiri: O_O NADA DISSOOO!-A autora exclama como se tivesse encontrado um psicopata no meio da ela empurra a Sakura e vê uma mecha escura saindo ca cabeça da , depois ela abre o armario e a verdadeira rosada aparece com algemas de chacara nos pulsos,e com a boca amordaçada.

Sakura(verdadeira):Thirahh of Safsuq uhn dahki!(Trad:Tira o Sasuke kun daqui!)

Kashiri:Sakura impostora!Agora você vai ver o que è bom...!

**Transmissão OFF.**

**Momento da autora:**

Hey galera!Puxaa,quem serà que invadiu o estùdio? ò. imagino que vocês devam ter uma ideia,mas para saber com certeza sò no proximo capitulo,que aliàs està sendo escrito nesse instante!Sò não garanto uma data e nem que vai ser muito grande,porque minha cabeça tem estado em apenas UMA coisa no momento,e essa coisa seria a estrèia do filme que eu venho aguardando a mais de um ano!(e qe não saìa da propaganda nem com reza braba)

CAPITÃES DA AREIA!\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/ Nossa vcs não fazem ideia do quanto eu surtei quando vi o comercial no cinema!E mesmo estando meio atrasado(era pra ter estreado sexta feira na minha cidade) vai lançar nos cinemas esse mês!Yuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuul!

KKKKK ok isso è apenas um aviso prèvio.O que eu queria falar aqui è que eu espero muitas reviews para 'destrancar o capìtulo seguinte',e pra deixar um gostinho de quero-mais dessa vez eu vou colocar uma prèvia do que vai acontecer ,porque vai ser o que vai desencadear toda uma historia mais pra falar que os meus planos pra q essa fic tivesse 20 caps ou menos,foram pro vinagre considerando o tanto qq eu escrevo e a minha quantidade de isso não esperem um final antes do cap 30 ok?kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ultima coisa antes de eu calar a boca e postar a prè quem presta atenção nos detalhes da fic fica uma pista: O filho do Matsuda san è um parte da guarda do paìs da neve,mas ele viaja para outras vilas para realizar missões como shinobis comuns.E em uma dessas missões ele acaba conhecendo muito mais do que apenas o terrìtòrio inimigo...

_Haruo:Vamos logo Kakashi sensei!-Haruo pede logo apanha as mochilas que deixara no chão,e apronta a equipe para èm,a porta è aberta,e uma figura jovem e morena(cabelos e olhos castanhos ok?) entra na olhos passam por todos os presentes,porèm ele se detèm na figura da jovem Uchiha assim como o senhor Matsuda._

_?:Ayame!Você...você està aqui!Não acredito que você voltou!-Ele diz com os olhos arregalados e ameaçando cair algumas lagrimas._

_[...]_

_?:Mas...vocês são muito iguais.O cabelo.O olhos...ah,os lindos olhos sabia que tinha me perdido assim que os vi pela primeira ê tambèm os tem?-Pergunta o jovem à se contorce de raiva com a aproximação repentina que isso leva entre os dois._

Proonto!tà aì.Agora façam o favor de mandarem REVIEWS!sem pelomenos 6 reviews nada de capìtulo u,u

Quem mandar reviews acertando o que eu quis dizer com a pista,ganha um bônus(credo,pareceu propaganda do magazine luiza agora x,x mas foda-se)!Uma prèvia prolongada pode-se dizer assim...hehehe

Beijooooooooookos pra vcs!(respondo as reviews por PM e aproveito e mando a prèvia se houverem mais!)

Kashiri chan


End file.
